Cuando las palabras sobran
by rogue85
Summary: Akane y Ranma ya estában casados pero seguían siendo unos torpes en casi todo, con excepción de esos momentos cuando guardaban silencio y dejaban que sus cuerpos dijeran lo que ellos no podian. No importaba, despúes de todo, ya eran marido y mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Que boba eres ¿para qué quieres comprar todas esas telas?―musitaba un aburrido Ranma Saotome, a la joven que estaba eligiendo varias piezas en el puesto de telas, y donde, bajo amenazas el artista marcial habia tenido que venir.

―! Ya te lo dije, Ranma!, es porque voy a coser todos los vestidos que pueda, hasta ver cuál es el más bonito―adujo la muchacha, muy abstraída verificando la tersura de otras piezas.

―Pero si solo te basta con uno ¿para qué quieres tantos trapos?―musitó el marcialista, aunque luego de una mirada asesina de ella, no tuvo más remedio que coger el bolso de las compras e ir a sentarse en un rincón del centro comercial―. ¡Por dios!, Akane….ya me las vas a pagar.

A Ranma le aburrían soberanamente estas cosas, pero Akane habia sido categórica en afirmar que él debía acompañarla. Después de todo era su marido.

―En vez de estar entrenando en el Dojo―murmuraba el joven

A pesar de su oposición inicial, Ranma habia tenido que ceder, ya que iba a ser la primera compra a la que iban juntos como matrimonio, así como también la misma tenía cierta importancia porque sería donde comprarían las cosas que necesitarían para su graduación.

Ranma decía que no hacía falta, que él usaría su traje de boda, para no hacer un gasto innecesario, pero Akane no quiso oír del asunto, y de hecho estaba algo obsesionada en comprarse varias de estas telas y coserse algo un poco más a su altura y posición de mujer casada egresando del instituto.

Ranma al final cedió, porque después de todo, la vida con Akane nunca habia sido previsible ni dentro de lo común. Su mismo compromiso habia sido arreglado, su misma vida era un torbellino con todos los pretendientes de Akane revoloteándola aun, así como las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma que tampoco daban el brazo a torcer.

Su misma boda también fue imprevista, tan solo unos años después de la primera que habia sido un desastre fallido. Y que además fue mucho antes de lo pensado, ya que se suponía que esperarían luego de la graduación, pero hace tres meses habia dado la casualidad que Soun, el padre de Akane enfermó de gravedad, y al final se organizó una boda a toda prisa, porque se suponía que Soun no sobreviviría mucho, pero cosa rara, el padre de las Tendo se recuperó milagrosamente tras la ceremonia.

Jugarreta o no, el asunto es que ya estaba hecho.

Ranma y Akane habían terminado en un matrimonio, un poco prematuro, pero al final de todo, más maduro de lo que hubiese sido si es que se hubiesen casado cuando tenían 16 años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma caminaba a su lado, cargando las numerosas bolsas que Akane habia comprado, la mayoría conteniendo telas, aunque habia unas pequeñas que la joven traía consigo.

El joven esposo no podía evitar mirar de reojo.

― ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? Se ve muy pequeño como para que sean trapos―apuntó.

―Son algunas cosas personales que necesito―respondió Akane, la verdad algo avergonzada de comentar lo que habia comprado. Temía que Ranma se burlara de ella. Eran algunos maquillajes.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

―Ni que fuera un secreto de estado…―quiso decir el joven, pero antes de añadir cualquier cosa, ya la chica le estaba mostrando su inseparable mazo, aquella típica que tantos moretones le habia propinado, y merecidos por cierto.

Ranma habia sido un gran bocazas, y lo seguía siendo. Y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Akane siguió sin hablarle durante todo el camino a casa. Y la cosa se puso peor porque en la cena familiar tampoco le dirigió la palabra.

Menos mal la familia estaba muy ocupada porque esa noche era el cumpleaños del Dr. Tofu que habia tenido la idea de festejarla con una cena con sus antiguos amigos, así que la mesa estaba bastante llena y sin mencionar que casi todos estaban bastante borrachos.

―Akane, ¿me pasas el arroz?―tanteó Ranma, esperando que ella le hablare.

La aludida tomó el tazón de su esposo, lo llenó, y se lo pasó sin decirle ninguna palabra. Pero sí que le dirigió una filosa mirada.

―Está enojada…¿pero ahora que hice?―se limitó a pensar el muchacho más extrañado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma terminó por confirmar que su esposa estaba en serio furiosa cuando subió a su habitación, un poco después de que ella se hubiese despedido de todos en la mesa. Tampoco habia bebido.

Cuando Ranma entró, la buscó con la mirada, y no pudo encontrarla. Por los sonidos, habia entrado a cepillarse los dientes, así que se dedicó a sacarse sus ropas para cambiarse su camisa azul china por los calzoncillos y la remera que usaba para dormir.

La observó de reojo cuando salió. Ya estaba vestida con su típico camisón amarillo.

Ranma seguía sentado en el sillón que estaba apostado frente al escritorio. La observó colocarse crema en las manos y peinarse. Y seguía sin hablarle pese a darse cuenta que él llevaba largo rato en el cuarto.

― ¿Ya vas a decirme lo que te pasa? ¿O seguirás con tu plan bobo de no decirme nada?―increpó Ranma.

Ella no contestó y siguió con su faena nocturna.

Finalmente Ranma se levantó y fue hacia ella.

―Akane, si no te diste cuenta, tenemos la desgracia de compartir habitación, si no me dices no podré adivinar lo que te sucede.

Eso fue suficiente para enervar a la muchacha. Más de lo que ya estaba.

―! Pues si tanto te molesta compartir este cuarto, puedes dormir afuera!―gritó Akane

―! Sabes que no se trata de eso, niña boba!, y tampoco pienses que estoy muy contento con todo esto―respondió Ranma, fiel a no dejarse sobrepasar por ella, ni tampoco dar su brazo a torcer.

Como sea, la discusión terminó cuando Akane le dio tremenda golpiza que lo arrojó por la ventana.

―! Y no vuelvas!―fue su último grito.

Al final, habían acabado peleando por cualquier cosa, pero nunca lograron hablar de lo que en verdad molestaba a Akane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La joven sentada en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas. Estaba muy decaída.

Ranma no era capaz de sensibilizarse y entenderla. Para él comprar esas telas habia sido un juego, pero para ella habia sido todo un reto, luego de haber escuchado de boca de ese trio de locas de Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo, que ella nunca sería capaz de retener a nadie, porque nunca se arreglaba, y la prueba estaría en que ni en la fiesta de graduación sería capaz de verse bien, y de seguro Ranma la rechazaría. Todo eso, como primer paso para el divorcio.

Esa palabra horrible.

 _Divorcio_. Le caló muy feo a la joven esposa, y habia terminado cayendo en el juego de las tres sicópatas, que sabían muy bien que solo tenían que presionar en el sensible botón de inseguridad de Akane. Como siempre.

Y de nuevo no habían fallado.

Quizá ella podría ahora estar casada con Ranma, y compartían habitación. Ya habían pasado por la tremenda vergüenza de dormir juntos, porque eso les obligaba el matrimonio. Y hasta habían compartido como dos besos. Pero nunca fueron más allá.

Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para algo así, cuando ni siquiera podían sortear del todo la tremenda timidez que los embargaba.

Pero aun así Akane seguía siendo presa de esa inseguridad tremenda. Primero porque Ranma tampoco habia podido ser más categórico con ella. Aunque hace años atrás, en Jusenkyo, el muy cretino sí que habia admitido que la amaba. Le daba a entender que era bonita y todo eso, y lo que nunca olvidaría fue lo que dijo al defenderla de Kuno el día de su matrimonio.

" _Que te quede claro que Akane es mi esposa ahora…si vuelves a rondarla, te vas a arrepentir_ ". Eso lo habia dicho con el semblante más atemorizante que nunca antes le habia visto al joven artista marcial.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más la cohibía era la tremenda ingenuidad que la cubría. Por eso las hirientes palabras de las ex auto proclamadas prometidas de Ranma le seguían calando hondo, y por eso, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de verse bonita, todo lo que pudiera, y en particular en la fiesta de graduación.

Le alentaba saber que el día de su matrimonio, Ranma le habia dicho que se veía muy linda. Pero ni modo, tampoco podía llevar su vestido de boda a la graduación, así que tenía que buscar algo igual de llamativo para lucirla en la fiesta.

Miró el reloj e intentó recostarse. Pero no pudo hacerlo en verdad. Ranma aún no regresaba y ella habia adquirido la costumbre de verlo siempre a su lado al dormir. Aunque durmieran disgustados, él siempre estaba allí, ya sea farfullando palabrotas en contra de ella, pero sentirlo a su lado, tibio y protector le daba una inmensa paz y calma al dormir.

Pero aquí ya era medianoche y él todavía no regresaba. Empezó a preocuparse. Él nunca venia tarde, previo aviso.

¿Será que se le pasó la mano?, Akane se incorporó un poco aturdida. Ya no empezó a gustarle lo que sucedía, hasta que sus sentidos percibieron un ruido como si se intentase abrir la ventana, y el sentido de alerta de Akane se agudizó, para coger el mazo y aprestarse a darle una lección al atrevido que pretendía husmear en la habitación de una mujer casada como ella.

Akane se sintió un poco rara de pensar en eso. Era cierto, ya no era una chiquilla soltera. Tenía un esposo. Y generalmente él era el encargado de velar por la seguridad del cuarto, al menor ruido raro siempre se levantaba en automático a verificar de que se trataba.

Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba sola. Ranma no habia vuelto desde la última discusión.

Y eso a Akane no le gustaba, para nada.

Igual cuando sintió que su ventana se abría y tenía las ganas incontenibles de gritar el nombre de su marido, una mano sostuvo la suya que tenía el mazo.

―Soy yo, boba ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

Akane tuvo que sacudirse un poco al verlo, ya que una ligera emoción la habia cubierto al oír esa voz y vislumbrar esa figura que entraba por la ventana con semblante molesto, pero solo duró unos segundos, porque tampoco quería echarse atrás ante la grosería de ese hombre.

― ¿Acaso no sabes que aquí hay una puerta?―y llevando sus manos en la cintura en porte desafiante ―. De todas formas ¿Quién te ha dicho que podrías dormir aquí?.

Ranma, quien habia estado caminando por todo el barrio durante horas luego de la última pelea, en serio estaba bastante cansado, y además que durante todo el recorrido no habia logrado encontrar una respuesta al motivo por el cual , ella pudiese estar tan enojada. Peores cosas habían discutido, pero siempre se arreglaban, y ahora no estaba de acuerdo con que ella quisiera dejarlo afuera.

―Mira, Akane…yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Y si no quieres aceptarlo, pues te aguantas. Mañana tenemos clases muy temprano y luego tengo que ir a trabajar el resto de la tarde. Y tampoco soy adivino para saber que te ocurre―lo desafió él caminando hacia la cama matrimonial, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón, para quedar solo con una camisilla y sus calzoncillos, y se acostaba, ante los ojos abiertos como platos de Akane―. ¿Vas a venir o no?―finalmente preguntó él, ya recostado, al tiempo que le señalaba su sitio y quitaba la manta.

Akane tragó saliva. Ella también estaba cansada, y Ranma tenía razón. Así que se tragó un poco de su orgullo y se acercó al lecho matrimonial, aceptando el ofrecimiento del muchacho, que la tapó con la manta.

― ¿Ves que no es difícil dejar de lado la terquedad?―sostuvo él sobre su almohada con sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza y mirando de soslayo a la muchacha―. Ya dime de una vez lo que te pasa, Akane.

Ella no respondió. Estaba cubierta con la manta hasta donde se podía. Un poco avergonzada luego del pequeño sermón de Ranma, y finalmente ya no pudo detenerse, y se echó a llorar, horrorizando a su marido, que de inmediato se incorporó para mirarla mejor, y bastante asustado ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era ver llorar a una chica. Y en este caso, era _su chica_ quien lloraba.

―Aka…ne… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...por dios…si no te calmas…

Pero si acabó por paralizarse en serio cuando ella se arrojó en sus brazos, aunque al final no pudo evitar posar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

―! Es que no aguantaría no poder estar a la altura!―finalmente estalló la jovencita

― ¿Pero de que hablas, Akane?―preguntó el chico, totalmente intrigado―. ¿Qué hice de nuevo?

―Ya Shampoo y Kodashi, y hasta Ukyo me lo dijeron...

― ¿Shampoo , Ukyo y Kodashi?―increpó el chico, aunque luego tuvo un lapsus, pareciendo darse cuenta de algo. Era evidente que algo le habían dicho esas locas a Akane, por eso tanta turbación. No podía ser que a estas alturas ella volviese a tener estos accesos.

Iba a regañarla por la tontería, pero no pudo, ya que la vió ahí tan pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos. Y por sobre todo tan mansa y entregada. Y muy vulnerable y ni siquiera él con su tremenda bocota iba a ser capaz de arruinarlo, y eso que era experto estropear momentos así.

Aunque también agradecía que gracias a esa tremenda torpeza fue que se habían besado por primera vez con "consciencia", en la cena de bodas, cuando él le pasó el regalo que tenía para ella. Un pequeño brazalete que su madre le habia regalado, y que habia sido un regalo que ella misma habia recibido en su momento de la madre de Genma y que Nodoka le dio a su hijo para que le entregase a su esposa. Y que Ranma al fin tuvo ocasión de darle a la joven, en un instante cuando estuvieron solos en medio de la celebración de la comida de bodas. Y Akane no pudo resistirse ante eso y pensaba agradecerle con un tibio beso en la mejilla, pero Ranma en medio de su arrebolada inexperiencia, empezó a mover la cabeza y fue ahí que sin querer queriendo hicieron click.

Sus labios se tocaron.

Aunque se separaron enseguida, el asunto ya estaba hecho. Ese habia sido su primer beso como pareja, aunque no lo dijeran.

Luego vinieron otros momentos, contados, pero donde dejaron hacer a sus labios. Como la primera noche de su luna de miel, en Hokkaido, donde habían tenido una pelea porque Ranma extravió los mapas y la mochila con el dinero, y donde habían tenido que dormir en una cueva en vez del resort, cuya estadía habia sido un regalo de la madre de Ranma.

Fue ahí a la orilla del rio, cuando Akane iba a darle un golpe potente a su cetriludo esposo, cuando éste no encontró mejor forma que callarla que acercando su boca a la de ella. Y lo mejor es que no se habían separado al contacto.

Fue ahí la primera vez que se permitieron disfrutar de un ligero y torpe contacto, pero donde se deleitaron del tacto y calor de los labios del otro.

Como sea, funcionó de maravillas ya que ambos durmieron sin rechistar en la cueva. También esa noche fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos en un mismo futon.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tierno recuerdo, donde hacia analogía a la sensibilidad que le provocaba ahora ver a Akane en esa situación tan vulnerable e insegura. Él nunca era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero ahora era uno de esos momentos donde simplemente deseaba dejarse llevar.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Akane, que se incorporó levemente en la cama para mirar a Ranma, muy sonrojada y extrañada. Y ni siquiera tuvo el impulso natural de empujarlo ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Nunca antes habían tenido algo así, y además en una situación tan comprometedora en la cama.

Pero ambos lo sabían, debían cerrar la boca y dejar que ocurriera, o de lo contrario nunca pasaría.

Y de pronto pasó. La tibieza deliciosa y algo torpe de sus labios al fin se encontraron. Ya no era el mero toque sino ambos se dieron el deleite de delinear la boca del otro, y el atrevimiento fue más allá cuando Ranma hizo caso a su instinto que lo llamaba a explorar con su lengua hasta donde nunca antes habia llegado y ella se lo permitió.

Esa confianza y esa complicidad gestada les dio las pautas para olvidar todo el recato y ese conservadurismo que se tenían entre sí, y fue ella quien rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus brazos y él bajó esa mano que tenía en el hombro de Akane, un poco más abajo para posarla por su cintura, haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus dedos por encima del camisón amarillo y la otra fue a parar por sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciando levemente con sus dedos la tersura de esa piel juvenil.

Era la primera vez que se besaban de esa forma y ahora ni siquiera la consciencia los llamaba a querer separar el contacto, porque si lo hacían ¿Quién sabe cuándo volverían a hacerlo?

Solo cuando el aliento faltó y no hubo de otra es que cortaron el contacto en los labios, pero jamás dejaron de sostenerse. Ella nunca bajó sus manos y él tampoco. No querían hacerlo. Así como tampoco decir algo que estropeara el momento.

Se miraron por un rato, y en sus fueron internos, tenían el impulso de seguir con mas, sin limitaciones. Simplemente dejarse llevar por la sensación.

Total eran marido y mujer, debería ser natural para ellos. Y estaban a medio paso de seguir, pero parecía que al unísono se dieron cuenta de algo.

―Eh….creo que iré a buscar un poco de leche caliente a la cocina―balbuceó Akane nerviosa

―Creo que yo escuché ruidos afuera. Iré al tejado a mirar―tartamudeó a su vez él

Y sí. Lo típico.

El momento habia acabado. Desde el momento que abrían la boca para decir algo que pudiere romper la magia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane se tardó sus buenos minutos en la cocina, y Ranma en el tejado.

Ambos por la misma razón. No querían que el otro viera que su rostro estaba más rojo que las manzanas que había en la alacena. Como un movimiento simbiótico y sin que el otro pudiera verlo, casi al mismo tiempo se llevaban una mano por los labios.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que volver a pasar como para que un momento como ése volviera a suceder.

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 _NOTAS_

Muchas gracias por venir a leer, es mi primer fic de Ranma, y estoy absolutamente enamorada de estos dos. Son tan lindos. Voy a dedicar esto a Clau Akane Kou y Bubu30, que son las chicas cuya lectura me motivó a volverme a enamorar de Ranma.

Esto fue pensado para un one shot, pero si quieren puedo seguirle a ver hasta donde llega este par, ustedes deciden. Ya saben que esta parejita siempre nos trae material

Les envio un beso a todos, y si me dejas un comentario voy a quererte aun mas todavia.

Paola.


	2. Chapter 2

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane tampoco podía seguir enojada con Ranma, luego de ese beso, aunque por causa de eso tampoco pudo hablarle claramente sobre cual habia sido el motivo de tanto enfado.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la insensibilidad de él, así que más daba. Ya no valía la pena hablarle de que la última burla del trio de locas hacia ella la habia hecho quedar muy mal.

Echó un vistazo a algunas de las bolsas de telas que todavía estaban en el suelo, y que justamente habia ido a comprar con Ranma. Más bien se dedicaría a empezar a coser su vestido de graduación.

Lamentaba no tener mucho dinero para comprarse uno ya hecho, y tampoco quería importunarlo pidiéndoselo. El muchacho trabajaba toda la tarde luego de las clases en el dojo de la familia en el gimnasio.

Hasta viéndolo así, la chica se sintió un poco culpable por la escena del día anterior. Aunque luego recordó esa escena del beso que se suscitó después, haciendo que las mejillas de Akane se arrebolaran a límites insospechados.

―De todas maneras, le debo una disculpa, me porté muy exagerada con él. Pobre, se seguro estaba muy cansado y yo lo obligué a salir afuera anoche―se decía la joven al tiempo que quitaba las telas de las bolsas

Aunque eso sí, habían sido fieles a su tontera, y no habían hablado de su acercamiento de la noche anterior. Tanto que esta mañana, Ranma se levantó muy temprano a correr, antes de que ella despertara, y cuando por fin estuvieron solos camino al colegio, Ranma le habló de cualquier cosa menos de eso. Era evidente que no quería hablar de ese tema. Probablemente morirían de la vergüenza primero.

Quizá esta noche podrían conversar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma habia salido de su turno en el gimnasio donde daba clases básicas de artes marciales. No le gustaba pero ese trabajo era necesario para mantener la casa donde vivía con los Tendo y Akane, así como también para ayudar a su madre que ya se habia mudado con su padre en la casa cuya reconstrucción él habia pagado.

―! Maldición!, ya me comí todo el almuerzo, y no tengo mucho dinero conmigo, y todavía tengo mucha hambre. Creo que la siguiente vez haré que me doblen la ración―salió el muchacho afuera estirando los brazos. Aunque al rato recordó lo que habia intentado olvidar desde la madrugada.

 _Akane…el beso…ese abrazo_

Aunque al rato el ruido de su estómago le hacía pisar tierra. Aunque ahí mismo tuvo una idea arriesgada. El único sitio donde le darían de comer con descuento era el Ucchans, y a él se le antojaba el okonomiyaki con camarones. La otra opción era el Nekohanten, pero Shampoo era un poco loca, y no quería arriesgarse. Además el Ucchans no quedaba lejos.

No lo pensó más y fue. También le compraría algo a Akane de ida. ¡Eso mismo, le llevaría comida de regalo y le pediría para hablar a solas!

Era un genio. Mejor idea no le podía salir. Sonrió ante la perspectiva, aunque se moría de miedo en pensar en lo que debería decirle.

Cuando entró al Ucchans, una afable y sonriente Ukyo le recibió, con pala en mano, y ese olor delicioso que salía de la plancha.

―! Oh, Ran-chan!, mi querido Ran-chan, sabía que vendrías hoy.

―Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo andas?, supongo que el hambre me trajo ¿podrías darme dos para llevar, de camarones?.

―Pero si comes aquí, el otro te sale gratis. Además que te doy un descuento si pides la que tiene pescado ¿Qué te parece, Ran-chan?―insistió la chica, afable, con su enorme pala en una mano.

Una gran debilidad de Ranma era la comida. Era capaz de comerse una gallina viva si se le daba la ocasión, y esta vez no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad. Además de comer rico, llevaría más porciones de las pensadas a Akane. Todo saldría muy bien.

Ukyo le seguía hablando pero él ya no le oía. Estaba pensando en que podría decirle a Akane. Quizá invitarla que fueran al parque a comer los okonomiyakis. Le venían imágenes mentales de que quizá lo mejor es ni siquiera entrar por la puerta sino hacerlo por la ventana. De seguro ella estaría bañándose para bajar a cenar o quizá leyendo algo. Sería un momento perfecto. Sin molestias ni interrupciones.

La sorprendería por la espalda. Y ya pensar más allá, hacía que se sonrojase aún más.

Ukyo seguía hablándole, pero él no podía escucharla. Parecía estar contándole algo, y Ranma que no tenía idea de que podría ser, y para no parecer un aprovechado, siendo que ella habia sido tan amable de darle un descuento, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decir:

― _Tienes mucha razón, Ukyo, claro que sí._

Ni siquiera le pareció interesante que la muchacha empezara a reír, y hacer saltitos como si estuviera festejando algo. Eso pareció devolverlo a tierra.

―Estas muy contenta hoy ¿has tenido mucha clientela?

―Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, Ran-chan ¿quieres que te envuelva esos dos panes para llevar? ¿En serio no puedes quedarte?.

―Sí, tengo que llevarlos. Gracias, Ukyo, eres muy amable―respondió el joven al tiempo que tomaba la orden y salía del negocio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de ir bastante rápido por encima de los tejados, el olor de comida caliente que llevaba en la bolsa de inmediato llamó la atención de otros seres que también andaban por esa zona. Y que además era la peor pesadilla no superada de Ranma.

¡!UN GATO!

Si, parecía ridículo, que uno que estaba en camino de convertirse en el mejor artista marcial de Japón, tuviera ese miedo tan absurdo. Pero alguna debilidad tenía que tener. Y Ranma no era la excepción.

El grito de locura de Ranma se perdió entre los vericuetos de oscuridad de Nerima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto?―miraba Akane con disimulo en la mesa donde ya hace rato habían servido la cena.

Agradecía que el juego de bingo mantenía ocupados a su padre y sus hermanas, y nadie indagó demasiado en el motivo por el cual Ranma jamás llegó a cenar.

Aunque Nabiki nunca perdía el ojo crítico.

―Procura no dormir tarde, hermanita….ya sabes que mi cuñadito sigue siendo lento y burdo.

―! Nabiki!―inquirió Kasumi. Para la hermana mayor, estaba muy mal meterse dentro de un matrimonio, así que Nabiki si bien podía decir más cosas, por respeto a su honorable hermana mayor, pues procuraba cerrar el pico.

Akane no le prestó atención de todas formas.

Esa noche, los tíos Nodoka y Genma casualmente no habían venido a cenar, como hacían casi siempre, así que la joven quiso pensar que Ranma fue a cenar con ellos, aunque le parecía raro que si hubiese sido así que su suegra no la haya llamado para decirle.

Miró el teléfono. Podía llamarlos y preguntar. Pero desechó enseguida la idea, ya que eso haría que todos se alarmen, y al rato, en su casa se armaría todo un alboroto.

Subió a su habitación, y hasta tuvo tiempo de cambiarse el pijama y esperar.

Solo esperar hasta que su marido volviera.

Tenían una charla pendiente.

―Ranma…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada, tantas que la joven esposa habia sido vencida por el sueño y el cansancio, y también con la pena de no saber nada de Ranma, que ni siquiera habia llamado.

Pero sus sentidos se alertaron cuando la ventana empezó a abrirse muy despacio.

Probablemente hubiese tomado el mazo, pero no se levantó cuando oyó un ligero gemido de dolor por haber pisado un alfiler que estaba sobre el escritorio.

―! Auch!, Akane… ¿Cómo pudiste dejar eso sobre la mesa?―fue el quejido de Ranma, al que Akane hubiese respondido de no ser porque un profundo aroma muy conocido se le metió por las narices.

― ¿Okonomiyaki?―pensó Akane

Porque así era. El profundo olor de ese alimento impregnó el cuarto. Ranma olía a eso. Como si hubiese estado durante largo rato en un sitio con eso.

Podría levantarse y recriminarle por la hora tan tardía de llegar así como darle su merecido, pero por un motivo, prefirió hacerse la dormida.

Pudo sentir como Ranma sacaba ropa del armario, y salía del cuarto, rumbo a los baños.

Solo cuando hubo salido, Akane tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos.

― ¿Ranma estuvo todo este tiempo con Ukyo? Y ni siquiera fue capaz de avisarme…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane no estaba dormida, pudo oír perfectamente los pasos de su tonto marido cuando entraba al cuarto. Ya se habia bañado, y pudo oírle cuando murmuraba bajo.

―Genial, Akane está dormida y no pudo sentir que vine oliendo de esta forma.

La joven lo sintió acomodarse en su lugar y dar varias vueltas. También pudo advertir que en unas ocasiones el chico se acercó a mirarla. Lo pudo saber por sentir la respiración caliente en su nuca.

Evidentemente la estaba controlando que durmiera profundamente.

―No quiere que sepa que pude sentirle llegar, oliendo a Ukyo―pensaba la joven.

Nada más alejado de eso. Ya que Ranma se debatía entre despertarla o no y explicarle.

Que estaba viniendo trayendo una cena para los dos, y que no esperaba que una jauría de gatos descontrolada se le saliera por los caminos, haciéndole perder el horizonte. En medio del desastre, la comida se le habia embarrado a la ropa, y cuando al fin pudo liberarse del ataque felino, pues ya habia sido muy tarde.

―Quizá mañana pueda explicarle. Debe estar enfadada porque no llegó a la cena―pensó Ranma.

Mejor dormirse. Ya mañana tendría más descanso encima para poder hablar con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana no fueron a correr juntos como acostumbraban antes de ir al colegio. Ya era la segunda vez consecutiva que no lo hacían.

Ranma se despertó solo y también ya era tarde para salir a correr.

―Akane no me despertó…debe estar en serio enojada conmigo, pero ya lo arreglaré―se dijo para si antes de salir para vestirse a toda prisa para bajar a desayunar e ir al colegio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Buenos días a todos―saludó el chico

―! Oh , Ranma!, ¿quieres un poco de arroz con especias?―preguntó Kasumi, muy orgullosa del nuevo plato que habia hecho para el desayuno.

―! Claro!―respondió Ranma, pero son sin sacar su vista de Akane

Iba a decirle algo a la joven que comía su taza de arroz sin prestarle atención, pero Nabiki fue más rápida.

―No olvides que debes desayunar mucho, cuñadito. Como ayer no llegaste para cenar hasta te guardaron la ración ¿no es cierto, Kasumi?

― ¿Quieres que te sirva el pescado con zanahorias de anoche?, te guardé la ración, eso es cierto―afirmó Kasumi, con toda la buena intención.

―Pues…―quiso decir Ranma

―Deberías comerlo―apuntó Akane sin mirarlo, aunque Ranma no dejaba de mirarla con el rabillo del ojo―. Recuerda que cuando salimos de clases casi nunca puedes encontrar los panecillos de jengibre en la cafetería.

―Akane tiene razón, Ranma. Además hoy hay clases en el dojo casi inmediatamente luego de que vuelvas del colegio. Invité a tus padres a cenar―afirmó Soun como si nada y sin dejar su eterno periódico―. El dojo y Akane te necesitan con energías, así que comete todo eso.

―! Papá, por favor!―se sonrojó Akane casi escupiendo el arroz que tenía en la boca.

Ranma estaba más rojo que ella, pero aun así no respondió, y sí que se comió todo lo que le sirvieron a una buena velocidad.

Solo dejó el tazón y agradeció cuando Akane lo hizo. Estaba muy atento a los movimientos de ella. No se le escaparía esta vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque ella corriese a buena velocidad, jamás sería capaz de perderlo, porque sobre el mural él era capaz de seguirle el ritmo bastante fácilmente.

―Akane ¿estas enojada porque no llegué a cenar anoche?―le preguntó Ranma sin dejar de correr

― ¿Y tú porque crees?―aseveró la chica sin dejar de correr a su vez

―Hay una buena explicación para eso.

―Claro, tu siempre tienes una buena excusa ¿no?―apuntaló Akane, todavía celosa de recordar el olor de la comida de Ukyo anoche

―No seas cuadrada, Akane―apuntó Ranma, saltando del muro, para cortarle el paso a ella

―! No seas bobo!, si quieres darme una excusa, hazlo en el horario del salida. Voy a oír lo que tengas que decir, pero ahora salte del camino que tenemos que llegar a clases―aseveró Akane, haciendo un ligero movimiento para empujarlo, pero se sonrojó cuando sintió que Ranma tomó una de sus muñecas.

― ¿Hablaremos, verdad?

―! Si!, y no hagas esto en la calle…―dijo ella un poco más bajo y bastante azorada del gesto de Ranma.

Él pareció darse cuenta y la soltó también, bastante sonrojado.

Al menos era un trato. Hablarían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases de matemáticas eran bastante particulares, y Ranma, como era casi una tradición diaria estaba castigado en el pasillo por haberse dormido apenas iniciada la clase. No podía evitarlo, se moría de aburrimiento con esa clase. Además que sabía que Akane no tendría problemas en enseñarle como resolver esos problemas aritméticos del demonio. Era su esposa después de todo.

Y todavía tenían pendiente una charla.

El muchacho sonrió y luego cuando sonó la campanilla de receso se puso aún más feliz ya que estando afuera de seguro le alcanzaría los panecillos de jengibre en la cafetería. Su suegro no habia tenido razón. Aunque hubiera comido la ración extra de la cena de anoche no se habia aplacado su hambre voraz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―¿En serio, Akane?, ¿fuiste por la tienda de telas donde te dije?, los precios son buenísimos, y una vez que te haces clienta, pues te ganas un descuento cada vez que compras algo―decía una alegre Yuka, que estaba reunida con Akane en el medio del salón, en horario de almuerzo.

―Sí, compré varias―anunció una sonrojada Akane.

― ¿Y Ranma que te dijo?―preguntó Yuka―. Obviamente él tiene que venir contigo en el baile. Un traje al tono de tu vestido es lo que necesita.

―Oh…bueno…―balbuceó Akane

―! Vamos! no seas tímida. De seguro que habrán hablado de eso. ¡No seas mala y cuenta! O espera que venga Sayuri con los refrescos y nos cuentas a las dos―sonrió Yuka, sentándose junto a Akane.

―Bueno, es que la verdad…―musitó la joven esposa.

La verdad nunca habia pensado mucho en eso. Aunque lo obvio es que como él era su marido tenía que ir con ella. Además como tenían una charla pendiente, era más que obvio que el malentendido y el malestar que tenían pudieran aclararse.

Pero cualquier tipo de inspiración se cortó cuando Sayuri entró, casi jadeando al salón de clases. Como si hubiese visto al demonio.

―! Akane!, ¡Akane!

― ¿Pero que pasa contigo, Sayuri? ¿y cómo no traes los refrescos de mandarina?―inquirió Yuka.

―! No hay tiempo para eso!―respondió la aludida y mirando fijamente a Akane apuntó―.¿ Cómo es eso que Ranma será la pareja de Ukyo en la fiesta de graduación y no tú?

Akane abrió mucho sus ojos ante tal afirmación.

―! Pero que boberías dices, Sayuri!―expresó Yuka―. Ranma no puede ir con otra chica que no sea su esposa.

―! Pero si no estoy inventando nada!, en la cafetería esta Ukyo enseñando un vestido que dice que ella misma cosió, y a todo el mundo le está diciendo que Ranma aceptó ser su pareja en el baile. Que se lo dijo anoche―articuló la aun jadeante Sayuri

Eso le vino como un flasheo en la mente a Akane.

Ranma no habia llegado a cenar anoche. Volvió de madrugada, y además apestando a comida de Ukyo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca.

¿Podría ser posible que…?

Pero justamente cuando iba a levantarse para salir a buscar a Ranma, y que le aclarase el chisme propagado por Ukyo, la susodicha apareció frente a sus ojos con una enorme caja, que parecía ser de un vestido.

―Con que aquí estas, Akane….―sin perder la sonrisa en su cara―. Bueno, solo he venido a decirte que no intentes nada extraño. Ranma estuvo conmigo anoche y aceptó ser mi pareja de baile, pero tenía que venir a aclarártelo a ti, ya que Sayuri insiste en que tú eres quien tiene más derecho de ir con Ranma. Aclaremos algo, Akane. El matrimonio de ustedes es un total engaño y en algún momento es natural que acabe, y eso lo sé, porque Ranma ayer aceptó ser mi pareja durante la fiesta, así que ¿prometes no entrometerte?

Akane ni siquiera pudo responderle. No podía hablar. Solo se limitó a mirar la joven que sacaba el hermoso vestido de la caja y lo mostraba ante la deslumbrada audiencia.

Es que su cabeza se habia hecho un meollo.

Ranma habia aceptado ser pareja de Ukyo.

Quizá era de eso de lo cual quería hablar Ranma hoy a la salida. Era obvio que era eso, ya que anoche estuvo en casa de Ukyo, y eso él no podía negarlo.

Su olor lo habia delatado.

No fue capaz de tener una reacción violenta o de tirar sus pies y buscar a ese maldito que se decía marido suyo, que al final, prefería ir a una fiesta tan importante con otra. Quizá lo que hace poco le dijeron tanto Shampoo, Kodachi y hasta la misma Ukyo era cierto.

Ranma al final siempre preferiría una chica más arreglada y femenina que ella.

Como Ukyo y su precioso vestido.

 _CONTINUARÁ.._

* * *

 _Notas.  
_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por el cálido agradecimiento, a los chicos que comentaron en el grupo de Ranma Banished en facebook, ARIGATO infinito, y justamente por eso me animo a continuar con esto._

 _Creditos a **BUBU30, AKANE KOU, MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU ( QUE HONOR QUE MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA DE OTRO FANDOM HAYA VENIDO AQUI), YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO ( GRACIAS POR LA CORRECCION, AMIGA), ANDREITA1512. ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, NANCY RICO LEON, Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.**_

 _ **Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRSICILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, VIRICHAN,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo via face.**_

 _Espero les siga gustando mi propuesta, y les animo a dejar su parecer.  
_

 _Besos a todos._

 _Paola._


	3. Chapter 3

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane habia vuelto sola a casa luego de que Ranma le mandara decir por Daisuke de que el gimnasio en el cual trabajaba por las tardes habia pedido por él, para una clase de exhibición especial, y por ello suspendería la pequeña clase que daba en el dojo Tendo, luego del almuerzo.

―Es buen dinero, Akane. Por tanto no almorzaré en casa―habia sido el corto recado, que ni siquiera habia podido darla de forma personal por la prisa

Por ende también se habia suspendido el encuentro de conversación que supuestamente debían tener a la salida de las clases.

Pero de todas formas ahora los ánimos de Akane estaban mucho peores que cuando concertó eso con Ranma.

El muy descarado iba a tener una cita con otra chica. Porque ser compañeros de baile de graduación era como tener una cita. Ese cretino estaba rompiendo uno de sus votos matrimoniales.

No sabía si detestaba a Ranma por ser tan voluble o a Ukyo por ufanarse por salir con un hombre casado.

Que desvergüenza la de esos dos.

¿Con que cara miraría a todos ahora?, ella era consciente de que la gente que la rodeaba no eran especialmente cuerdos pero ella esperaba que Ranma respetara su convenio.

Ni siquiera pudo disfrutar el almuerzo como hubiese querido y ni siquiera oyó lo que decían en la mesa.

Lo único que sabía que le quitaría esa rabia y esos celos era romper todos los ladrillos del dojo, y hacer trizas los sacos.

Quizá con eso se calmaba un poco.

Pero algo si tenía claro. Esto no podía quedarse asi.

―Traidor…

Unas traicioneras lágrimas le salieron sin que ella pudiera frenarlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Nabiki, ven un momento por favor, hermana―llamó Kasumi a la muchacha que justo pasaba por enfrente de la cocina, con varias revistas.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kasumi?

― ¿Tu sabes qué pasa con Akane?, hace un rato me pidió si podía hacerle el favor de quitar todas las telas que estaban en su cuarto. Ya sabes, las que compró el otro día. Me dijo que podía usarlas como quisiera.

Nabiki se quedó ligeramente pensando. Ella sabía que su hermana habia comprado todo eso porque tenía ganas de coserse unos vestidos para el baile de graduación.

―Eso suena como algo gordo, hermana. Probablemente si estuviera aun en el colegio, sabría muy bien cuál es el problema de esos dos.

―No creo que sea correcto meterse, Nabiki―apuntó Kasumi sin dejar de sazonar el pescado que pensaba servir de cena esa noche.

― ¿Dónde está nuestro cuñadito?, no estuvo en el almuerzo.

―Avisó que no vendría porque tenía un trabajo en el gimnasio del centro―agregó Kasumi al darle una probada con el cucharon al caldo de brócoli

―Akane estuvo, desde que acabó el almuerzo rompiendo ladrillos, y recién la vi que salía a correr. Hoy no hubo clases en el dojo―se tocó la barbilla la joven de pelo corto y mirando a Kasumi con suspicacia añadió―. En serio, aquí hay algo grave, y me temo que no tardaremos en enterarnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le dolían las manos de tanto romper todas las maderas y ladrillos que encontró. Creía haber roto como cuatro sacos de práctica. Y probablemente si hubiese encontrado más, también los haría añicos.

Como no soportaba estar en la casa, y menos en su habitación, pues la joven esposa no tuvo mejor idea que salir a correr luego de haber hecho polvo todo el material de práctica del dojo.

Cuando se enteró lo de Ranma, una furia llena de celos la inundó, sumado a una gran decepción, y no negaba que por un momento hasta tuvo la fantasía de hacerle lo mismo y buscarse un chico que le saliera como compañero en el baile de graduación.

Pretendientes no le faltarían, aunque pensándolo bien muchos huirían por miedo a Ranma, pero de todas formas, Akane no quería hacerlo. No era su estilo. Ella ya estaba casada, aunque fuera con un cretino infiel, ella era una mujer con principios.

Lamentaba haber comprado tantas telas si al final no usaría ninguna, por eso decidió regalárselas a Kasumi, para que hiciera con ellas lo que se le antojara.

Pero lagrimas traicioneras no podían evitar caer de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

Ranma habia acabado esas clases en el gimnasio. Le habían pagado muy bien, y por eso no pudo negarse a hacer la jornada completa.

Estaba bastante contento, y lo primero que pensó era en llevarle un regalo a Akane. Recordaba que le gustaban mucho las rosas rojas y él pensaba darle el gusto. También pensaba a invitarla al cine que estaba en el espacio libre. Sería una jornada nocturna muy bonita para terminar de hacer las paces.

Algo que no podía evitar era pasar frente al Ucchans ya que el negocio solo estaba a tres cuadras del gimnasio, así que le daría un saludo rápido a Ukyo si es que acaso la veía afuera pero no quería entrar, porque tenía el ramo de rosas en la mano, y la cocinera de panes tradicionales japoneses quizá podría malentender.

Esa era una de las cosas que no solo Ukyo debía entender, sino también Kodachi y Shampoo. Para Ranma era ridículo tener que hacer explicaciones a estas alturas, él ya estaba casado y no pensaba ir a ninguna parte. Nunca fue bueno diciendo las cosas, pero en este caso, él creía que estas tres mujeres debían entender de forma implícita como venía la mano.

Pero también por eso, Akane pasaba malos ratos. Justamente por eso quería conversar con ella. Todavía tenían el malentendido y el disgusto del otro día sobre sus cabezas. Akane tenía que explicarle que era lo que la tenía tan insegura.

―Niña boba―mascullaba Ranma, caminando a paso ligero por sobre las vallas de acero.

Fue ahí que su peor temor se cumplió.

―!Ran-chan!

―Ay, Ukyo….―como si estuviera exteriorizando sus pensamientos―. Quiero decir ¿ cómo estas?

La muchacha estaba afuera de su restaurante, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

―! Por fin vienes, Ran-Chan!, estaba esperando que pasaras desde hace buen rato. Si no venias, iba a ir a buscarte-

El chico tragó saliva, miró por todas partes y bajó el vallado. La saludaría rápido y ya se iría.

― ¿En verdad?, pues la verdad llevo algo de prisa, tengo algo que…―pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Ukyo se le arrojó a los brazos. Eso no se lo esperaba ya que de todas las obsesionadas que le perseguían, ella era la única que se abstenía un poco de hacerle esas cosas.

Ranma se incomodó bastante con el gesto. ¿Qué Ukyo no sabía que él estaba casado?

―Eres tan lindo Ran-chan…además has traído un ramo para mí―añadió la jovencita al darse cuenta de lo que el chico traía en una mano―. La verdad ya me esperaba eso de ti, desde que me invitaste al baile, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que vayamos a hacer de nuestra relación.

Fue ahí que Ranma abrió sus ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

― ¿Pero de que hablas?¿ cómo que…invitarte a un baile?―haciendo ademan de empujarla levemente por los hombros.

Sin duda, un gran problema de Ranma era su eterna creencia de la fragilidad de las chicas y por eso muchas veces se rehusaba a ser más categórico con ellas.

Ukyo no se desanimó.

―Ay, Ran-chan, para la fiesta de graduación. Luego de clases desapareciste o te hubiera enseñado el vestido que me hice yo misma en una noche―acomodando su cabeza al hombro del sorprendido artista marcial que no entendía lo que le pasaba a la chica.

―Espera…estas malentendiendo algo…

―No sabes cuánto esperé ese momento, y no te preocupes por Akane, ya fui a decirle que no intervenga en este asunto. Tu y yo tenemos algo que ella no podría entender―apuntó Ukyo, y eso fue la gota que rebasó a Ranma.

― ¿! Que hiciste que?!―probablemente si Ukyo hubiese sido un hombre la hubiese empujado.

―No te hagas. Tú aceptaste ser mi pareja...

―Estas confundiendo. ¿Cómo haría algo así?―increpó el joven, aun mas descolocado que antes.

Pero Ukyo seguía insistiendo en lo mismo. No habia forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane llevaba corriendo gran parte de la tarde, y quería la maldita casualidad que su inconsciente la llevara a la cuadra del gimnasio donde Ranma se suponía que trabajaba, donde por cierto también estaba cerca el restaurante de Ukyo.

Tragó saliva pero aun así siguió corriendo.

Y luego lo lamentó profundamente porque lo que vió ahí en la calle de esa cuadra si fue espeluznante a sus ojos.

Su marido estaba siendo abrazado por Ukyo, y eso no era todo, él tenía un ramo de rosas en una mano.

¿Acaso toda esa mierda que habia oído de boca de Ukyo mas sus sospechas de anoche no eran más que ciertas?

Se quedó parada frente a la pareja a una distancia prudencial, pero de todas formas, Ranma pudo percibirla y cuando se volteó, acabó de horrorizarse cuando vió a su esposa, casi paralizada viéndolos.

Justo lo que él temía. Por culpa de malentendidos estúpidos como estos es que nunca podían tener un instante de paz y lo peor no fue eso, sino ver el rostro apagado de Akane, porque prefería verla derrochando energía golpeándolo o arrojándole algo, pero una Akane que simplemente se limitaba a mirar no era nada bueno.

Esa visión fue demasiado para Akane.

Ante sus ojos tenía otro confirmatorio, pero se sentía entumecida, y no podía reaccionar, solo quería correr a algún sitio donde pudiera refugiarse. No quería seguir viéndolos.

―!Akane! Espera, no es lo que piensas!―gritó Ranma estirando la mano, aunque todavía no habia podido librarse del agarre de Ukyo.

Pero Akane ya habia empleado toda la fuerza de sus piernas para huir de ahí.

Ranma solo tuvo un único impulso, debía correr tras ella y darle alcance como sea. Verla con esos ojos tan llenos de decepción fue punzante para él.

Pero como Ukyo seguía sin salírsele de encima, perdió la paciencia, una que habia tenido durante mucho tiempo.

―! Ya basta! , no sé de donde sacas que yo tengo algo contigo, pero vas a tener que disculparme, Ukyo…pero yo tengo esposa y si de verdad quieres seguir considerándote mi amiga, tendrás que respetarla, ¡ahora déjame!, debo ir a arreglar lo que sea que se haya arruinado―empujándola con más fuerza que antes, pero con cuidado de no echarla al suelo.

―! Pero Ran-chan!―asumió la joven, casi boquiabierta por la reacción de él, que salió corriendo tras la muchacha que habia desaparecido en la oscuridad de la tarde noche.

Solo el silencio, el viento, una desolada Ukyo y un ramo deshecho quedaron en el suelo de ese sitio.

.

.

.

.

―! Akane!, por dios, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?―se decía a sí mismo el chico, al tiempo que saltaba por encima de los tejados para ver si desde esa altura podía llegar a vislumbrar la delgada figura de Akane.

Pero no la veía por ninguna parte, en verdad que se habia escabullido.

Por eso luego de varios minutos de buscarla en los alrededores del barrio, decidió volver a casa, a ver si no habia ido ahí, pero ahí solo se encontró con sus propios padres que habían venido a cenar, pero no veía a Akane por ningún lado.

Tampoco quería alarmar a nadie, así que se acercó a la única persona sensata de esa casa.

―Kasumi ¿has visto a Akane?

―No, Ranma, salió a correr y no ha vuelto―decía la aludida secando un plato, aunque luego se llevó una mano a la boca ―. ¡Oh por dios!, ¿no me digas que le pasó algo?

―Tuvimos un problemita…pero por favor no digas nada a la familia, yo iré a buscarla. Tiene que estar en alguna parte―respondió Ranma.

―Asumo que no cenaras aquí...

―Dile a la familia que con Akane salimos a cenar por allí, no me gustaría que se arme todo un desastre por esto―fue lo último dicho por el chico antes de volver a salir.

Apenas y habia saludado a su madre. Estaba muy preocupado por Akane.

―Muchacha terca. Por una vez tienes que oír lo que tengo que decir…

Y salió saltando por encima de los tejados de nuevo, pero poniendo especial a sus sentidos para intentar percibirla porque ya estaba oscureciendo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma ya se estaba desesperando, cuando al fin pudo avistarla. Le habia costado trabajo encontrarla.

¡La muy torpe se habia metido a sentarse en la orilla del rio cerca del puente pequeño, arrojando piedras al agua!

La pudo sentir ¿qué que otro loco estaría tirando piedras de tamaño descomunal al rio?

Al verla así, le ganó su mal genio y su tendencia a ser bocón, no podía evitar eso.

― ¿! Pero qué demonios haces!? es que no sabes la mentira que tuve que dar en casa para que tu padre no entre en pánico?―gritó el joven, al saltar de lado de la chica

Ni lenta ni perezosa ella le arrojó la piedra que tenía en la mano, y que él fácilmente esquivó.

―! Y tú eres un desvergonzado!, pero sabes que, esto no se va a quedar así―manifestó Akane llevando sus manos en la cintura ya que una idea se le habia venido a meter en la cabeza, aunque ella sabía que sería incapaz de ejecutarla, pero igual molestaría a ese estúpido―. ¡Así como tu hiciste tu romántica cita con Ukyo! Yo también tengo derecho a hacer la mía en el baile!, es lo justo…

Fue como si le inyectaran rabia liquida a Ranma.

― ¿!Pero qué demonios dices?!, yo no tengo ninguna cita con Ukyo…pero, explícame, ¿Qué mierda es esa de que tú vas a tener una cita?! Te lo prohíbo, Akane! ¿Me oíste?

― ¿Me lo vas a prohibir tú?

―! Eres una mujer casada!

― ¿Y me lo dices tú, descarado? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Eso fue el borde para Ranma, ya que se acercó a Akane y le tomó aprehensivamente un brazo, tan fuerte que la chica se asustó un poco, pero más por sus palabras que le tiró mirándola fijo a sus ojos.

― _Soy tu marido. Estas casada conmigo, y tú no puedes salir con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo._

La joven tragó saliva ante la declaración de su esposo, pero igual después volvió a recordar el motivo de tanta tristeza.

―! Pues aprende eso tú!, que me hiciste caer en vergüenza hoy, concertando una cita con Ukyo―se volteó Akane, para que él no mirara que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo―. Además los acabo de ver, tu tenías rosas para ella también.

Ranma suspiró hondo y soltó el brazo de Akane que habia estado aprisionando.

―No sé qué estupidez habrá pasado, pero pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías bien sabida de que vivimos rodeados de locos expertos en hacernos malentendidos tontos―habló en voz baja el chico. Ya estaba a punto de perder su verba. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras y ya se le estaba agotando la capacidad de explicar algo de forma certera.

Fue ahí que Akane se volteó.

―! Pero yo sentí como olías a la comida de Ukyo!...toda tu ropa apestaba…―alcanzó a decir ella, pero lo que sea que seguiría ya no pudo decir, porque de forma inesperada y sin que lo previera, sintió como las manos de Ranma la tomaron de la cintura, acercándola bruscamente a él, y sin mediar palabras, buscó sus labios, así como estaban, en un contacto intenso, mojado, rudo y abrupto.

Ranma no le tuvo contemplaciones cuando ella intentó removerse sino que hizo lo posible por retenerla apretándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Ya estaba harto de tonterías. Estaba cansado de que ella no le tuviera confianza. Pero como por lo visto lo poco que él habia podido articularle no servía, pues entonces se lo demostraría.

―idiota…

―Estúpido…

Akane ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose y finalmente se dejó llevar, y abrió su boca para terminar de degustar el sabor de los labios de Ranma, en un roce que distaba mucho de ser tierno, sino que era un beso animal y gutural que removió impulsos desconocidos y primigenios en ellos.

Akane alzó sus manos rodeando su cuello, casi colgándose a él.

Eso fue demasiado para él, ya no pudo resistir el delicioso impulso de tumbarla en la hierba para besarla a su gusto y antojo.

Akane se dejó llevar por él. Y por primera vez los dos sintieron algo que nunca antes habían sentido.

La deliciosa sensación de estar uno encima del otro, descubriendo una nueva y placentera forma de devorarse.

En algún momento la chica abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver al hombre que se alzaba sobre ella. Le gustó demasiado lo que vió.

Vió al hombre que amaba realmente entregado y embelesado con lo que estaban haciendo. Él fue más allá incluso, ya que bajó su mano inquieta por la cintura de la joven, y directamente lo metió bajo la sudadera, acariciando la piel desnuda dejándose llevar por completo por el instinto, haciendo que ella pegara un respingo.

Ese ligero movimiento fue lo que despertó a ambos de su letargo de placer.

Estaba bien que eran esposos, pero lo que hacían no era correcto.

O al menos _no era el lugar correcto_ para un evento tan importante para los dos.

Con pena, acabaron separándose. Estaban muy sonrojados y estaban tartamudeando como bobos. Habían regresado a la normalidad. Se sentaron sobre la hierba, que antes casi les habia servido como el lecho de la noche de bodas que nunca habían tenido.

―Creo…que…deberíamos…volver a casa, Akane―con el sonrojo a flor de piel, y sin atreverse a mirar a la chica.

"Ahora si pensará que soy un cerdo pervertido" pensaba para sus adentros.

Pero cuando él se incorporó, e hizo ademan de pasarle la mano a ella para que se levantara también, ella sonrió.

―Ranma…me duelen algo las piernas por haber corrido tanto―balbuceó ella hasta cuando al fin pareció cobrar valor y decir ―. ¿Podrías llevarme a cuestas?...además, podría escucharte lo que tengas que decirme sobre ese malentendido con Ukyo―propuso una azorada Akane, sorprendiendo a su marido, que se puso también colorado pero no dudó en ponerse a la altura de ella, para que Akane pudiera treparse a su espalda.

Probablemente ese fue uno de los instantes más perfectos de la vida de los dos , munidos de aquel íntimo y tierno contacto.

―Akane… ¿volviste a subir de peso?

―! Ayy!, ¡cállate, bobo!―dándole un coscorrón en una de las orejas.

Bueno, casi perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ..**

* * *

NOTITAS.

Sigo agradeciendo el lindo recibimiento a todos, y mi agradecimiento al grupo de Ranma Banished de facebook con sus admins A. Redfox y Levy Black y a también a su page.

Dedico el episodio a _**BUBU30, AKANE KOU, MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU ( QUE HONOR QUE MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA DE OTRO FANDOM HAYA VENIDO AQUI), YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ( MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER VENIDO Y COMENTAR TAN EXTENSAMENTE) ANDREITA1512. ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92 (YA TE RESPONDI POR MP), AKANITA, CHIO, ROXY VILLALOBOS , JANINA, Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.**_

 _ **Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRSICILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, VIRICHAN,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, PRIS OLVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA.  
**_

 _ **UN BESO ENORME PARA**_ JazzLittleMockingjay, a quien yo ya conocia de otros fandoms y me pareció tan lindo verla por aqui.

Bueno, muy seguro que me olvido de alguien, asi que me callo aqui, pero haganme acordar si asi fue.

Amigos, como ven , el fanfic es super liviano, no hay una trama nueva ni nada eso, es una historia tipica y corta, pero espero les siga gustando la propuesta.

Un abrazo a todo el mundo.

Les quiere.

Paola.


	4. Chapter 4

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Por dios, esto es un desastre―anunció Ranma llevándose las manos a la cabeza, al observar el caótico ambiente en la que se habia convertido el viejo dojo.

Y no podía negar que era su culpa.

Chapas destrozadas, las paredes de madera rotas y hasta equipos de entrenamiento del dojo hechos polvo. En esas condiciones no podría ni siquiera dar clases cuando volviera del colegio.

A su lado, Akane también observaba estupefacta. Y no era para menos, hace mucho tiempo que no sufrían situaciones parecidas y cuando ocurrían pues no tenían por encima de los hombros, clases ni alumnos que atender, pero ahora era diferente.

Al parecer Ukyo no habia entendido lo que Ranma le dio a entender de la forma más diplomática la noche anterior, y tanto fue así, que acabó enredándose con Shampoo que pasaba a bordo de su bicicleta por encima de la vereda donde ella estaba parada, luego de que Ranma saliera corriendo tras Akane.

Y empezaron a provocarse. Que Ukyo insistía que habia sido invitada como pareja de baile por el chico y Shampoo no quiso aceptarlo de forma alguna, e iniciaron así una enredadera de entredichos y arrojo de bambolinas y palas hasta la casa de los Tendo, que no hubo forma de parar durante la madrugada que siguió.

Las dos chicas eran bien testarudas y fuertes.

No solo arruinaron el sueño de toda la familia y los vecinos, sino también el dojo, que quedó inhabitable.

Al final, Ranma tuvo que llevárselas a la fuerza del sitio.

A pesar que las regañó luego de dejarlas cerca de la casa de abuela de Shampoo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Y él, así como Akane y el resto de la familia contemplaban el proyecto de siempre hecho trizas.

Como no podían hacer nada por lo que restaba el resto de la madrugada, no tuvieron más opción que regresar a dormir. Ya más tarde verían que hacer como anunciar que las clases de siesta del dojo quedaban suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.

.

.

.

.

Ranma se habia sentido muy frustrado con todo esto. Cuando habia vuelto por la noche, trayendo a Akane a cuestas, habían pasado un momento muy agradable donde al fin pudieron aclarar que lo de Ukyo no habia sido más que un malentendido.

―Además no creas que soy idiota, sé que todas esas telas que compraste son para coserte uno―hablaba Ranma al tiempo que estaba recostado en la cama matrimonial, con los brazos como almohada, junto a Akane que estaba a su lado.

―Pero no niegues que fue por tu causa que se armó todo este desastre―adujo Akane no queriendo quedar atrás.

―! Eso no hubiera ocurrido si me escucharas un segundo y no salir corriendo como esas niñas lloronas de los doramas de Nabiki!―argumentó Ranma, aunque al rato se sonrojó un poco al ver la mirada castaña de Akane dirigiéndose a él desde su lado de la cama.

Cuando ella lo miraba así, él automáticamente se perdía como tonto y se desarmaba, y pareciera darse cuenta del sitio donde estaba. Muy íntimo . Tan cercano a ella.

―Sabes, Akane…yo creo que no te falta que te hagas tantos…―articulaba tímidamente Ranma, aunque no pudo completar la frase cuando un horroroso estruendo se oyó proveniente del dojo.

Gritos, golpes, ruidos.

Shampoo y Ukyo, aparte de arruinarles el dojo, también les arruinaron su noche de reconciliación al joven y bobo matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

―Vaya, ahora sí que saldrá caro el jueguito de tus amiguitas, cuñadito―reía Nabiki, en el desayuno.

―No tendremos más remedio que suspender las clases hasta que se acabe de reparar. Pero de todas formas no tomará mucho tiempo―apuntó Ranma, al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca, el delicioso arroz con miso que se habia servido.

―Aunque yo sigo creyendo que deberíamos llevarles las facturas de reparación a esas dos locas, o de lo contrario nunca aprenderán―dijo Akane, todavía con sendas marcas de ojeras, por el poco descanso de la madrugada

― ¿Les gusta la comida?―preguntó Kasumi, con su eterna sonrisa y su actitud de alejamiento de los dramas y problemas, tan típico de la joven

Todos asintieron con mucho gusto. Kasumi cada vez se superaba a sí misma.

―Por cierto, Kasumi ¿no llegaste a tomar las bolsas de la habitación, verdad?, la que tenía telas―preguntó de repente Akane

La aludida sonrió, aunque se llevó una mano a la boca.

― ¿Los querías de vuelta, hermanita?, bueno…ocurre que apenas me lo dijiste, pues….yo las quité, y las doné al hospital del Dr. Tofu. Como ya no las querías y en ese lugar podrán darle un buen uso.

Akane solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y acabar su desayuno en silencio.

Ahora sí que la cosa se ponía peor. Era cierto que ella le habia dicho a Kasumi que podía disponer de esas telas, pero más cierto aún era que ella ya habia resuelto su diferencias con Ranma, así que era natural que volviera a la idea original de coserse varios vestidos con esas telas.

Pero tampoco dijo nada, ya que si se quejaba corría peligro de herir a Kasumi, que solo habia actuado de buena voluntad.

Pero Akane sabía que el asunto era grave.

¿Con que dinero iba a comprarse más telas si lo que tenían iban a destinarlo a reparar el dojo?

El único que se percató del extraño semblante de Akane fue Ranma.

Pero tampoco iba a hacer una escena de preguntas, enfrente de su suegro y sus dos cuñadas.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Por qué no me dices que te puso tan mala cara en la mesa?―preguntó Ranma.

Ya estaban por llegar al colegio, y habían venido durante todo el camino bien callados.

Ella pensando en lo que iba a hacer con su ilusión de un vestido y el problema económico que le concernía, y él pensando en que cosa habia vuelto a meter la pata. Ya que le habia entrado el saco. Porque si Akane estaba así, es porque él habia hecho algo.

―No, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada ni nada contigo―respondió Akane, aun pensativa

" _Creo que no tendré más remedio que renunciar al baile. No tenemos dinero para esas cosas"_

―Ah, menos mal, no quisiera pensar que todavía tuvieras dudas con lo que pasó con Ukyo―pareció aliviarse el joven, para agregar más calmado―. Pienso que hoy iré luego de clases directo al gimnasio del centro, a ver si pueden darme más turnos. Como no tendré trabajo en el dojo, no puedo andar de vago.

―Ah…si―fue la escueta respuesta de Akane.

―! Cielos, Akane, cambia esa cara…que asustaras a los niños!, oye, ¿te parece si echamos una carrera?―la proposición tan llena de energía y vivacidad del muchacho no pudo pasar desapercibida para ella , que no pudo evitar sumarse al juego de Ranma.

Aunque por dentro se sentía muy apenada y decepcionada de ser tan impulsiva y de haberse deshecho de algo, que ahora estaba imposibilitada de volver a comprar.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?―preguntó Akane, con los ojos curiosos a Sayuri.

Estaba en la reunión de la hora del receso con sus dos amigas. A ellas, como mujeres que eran, no pudo ocultarles el motivo de su desgano.

Tampoco el hecho que no podía ser egoísta y pedirle a Ranma, dinero de su salario del gimnasio, porque después de todo era lo que sostenía la manutención de la casa.

―Sí, Akane. Ya que tienes miedo de pedirle dinero extra a Ranma, y con todos los gastos del dojo ¿Por qué no tomas tu un trabajo de medio tiempo en el hotel del centro, ahí donde sirven sushi?, estaban buscando una dependienta joven que repartiera volantes. Podrás ganar dinero y nadie tendría que saberlo―sonrió Sayuri, tan contenta de tener la solución a mano.

Akane pestañeó. La verdad no era mala idea. Además no tendría nadie porque enterarse ya que el trabajo era de apenas un par de horas, podía ir luego de clases, y nadie siquiera sospecharía.

Ranma estaba ocupado a esas horas, y para cuando él regresase a casa, ella ya estaría de vuelta. No necesitaría de dar vergonzosas explicaciones.

Y tampoco llenarlo con su trivial problema de falta de dinero, para comprarse un vestido o unas telas para hacerla. Ranma trabajaba demasiado como para molestarlo con una banalidad como esa.

Así que no dudó en tomar el valiosísimo dato de Sayuri, pero también les tomó la promesa tanto a ella como a Yuka que no abrirían la boca para contarlo a nadie, y menos que menos a Ranma.

Ella quería ser capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas

.

.

.

.

Ranma estaba bastante contento. En el gimnasio del centro habían aceptado darle unos turnos extra, y se habia comunicado con sus alumnos del dojo, acerca de que tan pronto el sitio estuviera en condiciones, reiniciarían las clases.

También ya habia obtenido el presupuesto de la reparación, y debido al daño, y aprovechando que también cambiaria las vigas tan antiguas y podridas, el dojo volvería a estar listo para dentro de una semana.

Su calcado sentido de orgullo de ser el hombre que llevara las riendas de una casa se habia sentido muy bien con eso. Con eso demostraba a su suegro, a sus cuñadas y por sobre todo a Akane que él era perfectamente capaz de proveerlos como cabeza de familia.

Si él creaba problemas, pues era perfectamente capaz de arreglarlos.

Aunque de inmediato, por tener ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un niño.

Ya estaba por entrar a la segunda clase. Una aburrida, según sus palabras, clase de Muay Thai, una especie de boxeo tailandés, que la gente común no usaba como la ancestral forma de arte de pelea que era, sino como un modo divertido de adelgazar. Pero bueno, si bien ninguno de sus alumnos podía seguirle el ritmo, esas clases eran muy solicitadas y muy bien pagadas.

Y Ranma lo haría.

Aparte que habia ideado un plan.

Más que nada, porque estaba casi seguro que la causa del desgano de Akane, era saber que no tenía ninguna de esas telas que habia comprado antes y que Ranma estaba seguro que la chica los habia regalado en un ataque de despecho por culpa del malentendido con Ukyo.

Por eso habia ideado un plan bastante temerario, que le habia surgido gracias a un consejo de su madre, porque a él solo no se le hubiese ocurrido.

Iba a comprarle un hermoso vestido rosa a Akane. De la misma tienda donde habían comprado antaño su precioso atavío de novia.

Ranma sonrió con su astucia.

Iba a ser una sorpresa para ella.

.

.

.

.

Akane salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la pequeña entrevista de trabajo que habia tenido.

En efecto, como le habia dicho Sayuri, el hotel que estaba en el centro, pero algo alejado de su barrio, y que era conocido por servir sushi dentro, estaba buscando una chica joven y proactiva que se encargara de repartir catálogos a los huéspedes que iban llegando.

Un trabajo sencillo, liviano y de pocas horas. Algo más perfecto para su situación no iba a encontrar jamás.

Le dieron el visto bueno, la contrataron y le dijeron que la esperaban desde el día siguiente. Que viniera allí, después de salir de clases.

Akane sentía que al fin, las cosas iban a empezar a reencausarse normalmente.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche luego de acabada la cena, Ranma habia sido el primero en subir al cuarto, mientras Akane quedaba con Kasumi en acabar de lavar todos los trastes, aunque la muchacha estaba deseosa también de subir y conversar un poco con Ranma antes de dormir.

La joven subió presurosa cuando acabó de guardar el último plato, pero apenas entró a la habitación, una mueca de frustración se le dibujó en el rostro.

Unos profundos ronquidos de un Ranma que llevaba la mitad del cuerpo destapado fueron con lo que encontró.

La chica no sentía que hubiera algo en el tintero que necesitase ser aclarado, pero en serio, le hubiera gustado charlar algo con ese bobo, ya que los momentos en los que estaban juntos en perfecta intimidad eran verdaderamente escasos.

La joven suspiró, así que acabó de cambiarse la ropa que llevaba por el cómodo pijama amarillo, y no se molestó en entrar en las mamparas para cubrirse mientras se cambiaba, ya que Ranma dormía muy profundamente, y eso se notaba a leguas.

Cuando al fin se acomodó a lado del chico, lo primero que hizo fue acomodar la manta que él habia desacomodado.

La muchacha se vió tentada a ponerse por encima de un codo para observarlo.

―Pobrecito, de seguro estaba muy cansado por todo el trajín del trabajo. Durmió apenas tocó la cama.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sentir un acceso inmenso de ternura al verlo así, aunque al unísono, sus mejillas se arrebolaban por la certeza de la sensación.

Y finalmente cedió a un impulso que no pudo frenar, ya que lentamente y evitando temblar, le pasó una de sus finas manos por encima de la mejilla del chico dormido, y no pudo detener el deseo de pasarle los dedos por encima.

Como algo imperioso, necesario y temiblemente irresistible.

Ya que no podía decirle nada cuando estaba despierto, al menos sus manos obrarían todo lo que quisiera gritarle a ese bobo, pero que no se atrevía.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Y porque fue que vine aquí?―decía un chico de aspecto campechano y pueblerino mientras caminaba por las calles del centro de Nerima.

Obvio que sabía el motivo por el cual habia dejado su amado y peculiar bosque para venir a la ciudad, pero lo habia olvidado.

Justamente por eso, su abuelo habia venido con él. No podía dejar que Shinnosuke se perdiera por allí u olvidara el verdadero motivo de su venida.

Además claro está, que sería toda una aventura para él el recorrer la ciudad.

Se habían enterado de la boda de Akane y Ranma, y el abuelo insistió que debían venir a ofrecerles sus respetos, ya que sentía que les debía mucho a esa pareja, y aunque Shinnosuke hubiere albergado sentimientos en el pasado por la joven, ahora habia ya habia madurado lo suficiente como para entender las cosas.

Era justo y necesario venir a saludar a ese joven matrimonio, ya que gracias a ellos, su nieto seguía con vida.

Pero eso sí, el viejo no tenía ninguna intención de pasarla mal en su estadía, así que reservó un cuarto en el famoso hotel de los sushis que estaba en el centro, para descansar, ínterin buscaban el dojo de los Tendo.

―Ah, Shinnosuke, ¿no te alegraría volver a ver a Akane?

―Ya me repetiste hasta el cansancio que se casó con ese tonto―masculló el joven al tiempo que entraban en el cuarto a descansar.

Ya habían hecho el ingreso y entrado en la habitación que compartirían abuelo y nieto.

―Este cuarto me costó una pequeña fortuna, así que mejor aprovecharla, descansemos un poco antes de salir a mirar un poco la ciudad.

El muchacho no respondió y se limitó a mirar por la ventana, todavía era de mañana y no le apetecía para nada quedarse en el cuarto, así que luego de anotar la dirección del hotel por todas partes, salió para afuera, para poder regresar en horario de almuerzo.

Solo cuando estuvo lejos de su puntilloso abuelo fue que suspiró.

―Akane, al fin podré volver a verte…

Era cierto, una de las pocas cosas que nunca habia olvidado era a esa chica de sonrisa tan bonita que llegó a cocinarle la sopa de miso más rica que su poca memoria resguardaba.

Cuando la viera, también aprovecharía para hablar unas palabras con ese marido suyo.

Mientras recorrería un poco, sin alejarse demasiado del hotel.

.

.

.

.

En tanto, las clases en Furinkan ya habían terminado.

El humor de Ranma no era el mejor porque les habia tocado un examen sorpresa y él odiaba las matemáticas.

A Akane si le habia ido muy bien, como siempre.

―Eso te pasó porque no quisiste que te diera clases de refuerzo el otro día.

―Pero era domingo, Akane, y tenía como tres mangas sin leer―mientras sostenía su maletín con sus cuadernos hacia su espalda

―Este fin de semana podremos estudiar algo, recuerda que también ya vienen las finales―argumentó Akane

―Ni me lo recuerdes….que flojera―con gesto adusto, aunque pareció animarse con una idea―. Oye Akane, ¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿No estarás ocupada verdad?

Akane tragó saliva.

¿Desde cuándo ese bobo preguntaba esas cosas?, claro que iba a estar ocupada, aunque él no tenía que saber, porque hoy era su primer día de trabajo en el hotel.

―Sí, estaré muy ocupada.

― ¿Pero dónde irás?―preguntó Ranma, extrañado.

―Estaré en casa, pero estaré atareada con algo―alcanzó a responderle Akane, aunque enseguida se percató que habia sido mala idea decirle que iba a estar en la casa, pero ya prefirió callarse

―Vaya….creo que se nos está haciendo tarde para el almuerzo en la casa, hoy tengo clases desde la siesta, así que démonos prisa―apuntó el chico, aunque lo hizo para atemperar en parte la decepción por la respuesta de Akane.

Pero de todas formas, él no pensaba darse por vencido. Después de todo él era el gran Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

.

Akane agradeció que solo Kasumi estuviera en la casa, ya que bajo la mirada astuta de Nabiki a veces era tan difícil maquinar algo, y su padre nunca dejaba de hacer tantas preguntas.

Sabía que hacer esto en secreto no estaba bien, pero la joven estaba bien decidida a estas alturas.

Ranma ya se habia ido al gimnasio y los albañiles que habían estado trabajando para reformar el dojo también habían acabado su turno, porque trabajaban de mañana.

El ambiente era perfecto para escabullirse por unas tres horas, que era lo que duraba el trabajo en el hotel.

Así que tomó camino, enfilando hacia la parada de buses, para tomar uno que la llevara hacia esa zona.

.

.

.

.

―Menuda sorpresa se llevará esa boba―se decía Ranma con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ocurre que el gerente del gimnasio le habia obsequiado un lote de entradas para el cine ya el día anterior, justamente por ese motivo le habia preguntado a Akane sí que tanta ocupaciones tenia, ya que el curso de Muay Thai de la tarde lo tendría liberado, así que podrían ir tranquilos a ver la nueva película de Donnie Yen.

Pero claro, esa boba se la habia puesto difícil, así que iría a buscarla, y de sorpresa la traería.

Se lo merecían. Además no estaban peleando para nada desde el suceso en la orilla del rio.

El muchacho se sonrojaba furiosamente al recordar dicha escena.

¿Pero que podía hacer?, esa era su naturaleza.

Miró las entradas que tenía en la mano, y decidió que antes de ir hacia casa, aprovecharía que estaba en la zona, y pasaría hacia el centro, para comprarse unos mangas de la siempre surtida librería que estaba en esa área, ya que de donde él habituaba a comprarlos, tardaban en llegar los títulos que de seguro esa librería ya tenía.

Así que dió unos vigorosos saltos enfilando hacia el sitio, y todo hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque vió a alguien que no se esperaba en una esquina.

 _¿Akane?_

― ¿Akane? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo por aquí?

Aunque en su fuero interno se alegró, ya que eso significaba que no necesitaría ir a casa a buscarla, aunque en sus adentros no le agradó que ella no le hubiera avisado que vendría por estos lares.

Por el gentío, ella no podía verlo, y Ranma ya iba a acercarse cuando la vió entrar, luego de mirar a sus ambos costados, a un edificio. Tenía una actitud extrañamente furtiva.

Ranma pestañeó extrañado, pero quedó más sorprendido aun cuando vió el enorme cartel que tenía en la entrada: _Hotel_

¿Alguna amiga estaba de visita, acaso?

Era muy extraño que Akane viniera a un sitio como ése, y peor, que no se lo hubiese comentado a él.

Ya estaba decidido a entrar tras ella para preguntarle directamente, cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron profusamente cuando vió allí a una segunda persona, que no esperaba encontrarse en esta ciudad, o peor, que estaba entrando en el mismo edificio por donde su esposa se habia escabullido.

Ranma Saotome siempre habia sido un muchacho con un ego muy elevado, y una cariz de autosuficiencia muy alta, pero con respecto a Akane no podía ser capaz de responder bajo esos estándares, y la inseguridad y la bobalicona tontera lo subyugaba.

Pero en este caso, bien remarcado, ya que acababa de ver entrar al único hombre que le habia provocado esa sensación de que podría perder a Akane, él único que le habia dado esa perplejidad y esa dura matiz de perder a su chica.

Aunque ya era asunto del pasado, pero verlo allí, entrando también al hotel donde también Akane habia ingresado de forma sigilosa, no pudo detener que toda esa inseguridad que tenía guardada y que creía superada, se le vertiera como un durísimo golpe al corazón.

Porque eso era.

Acababa de ver a su esposa, que esta mañana le habia enfatizado que estaría muy ocupada, entrando de forma misteriosa a un hotel, donde como una señal típica de amantes, también habia entrado luego Shinnosuke.

Las entradas que Ranma traía en la mano, cayeron al suelo, ante la fuerza de la evidencia y la imposibilidad fisica de sostener algo por causa de la rabia y el profundo escozor de los celos que le salian desde la planta de los pies.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

.

* * *

NOTAS

Mi agradecimiento infinito al grupo Ranma Banished y a sus admins Redfox y LevyBlack por el espacio.

Me tardé en traer este episodio, espero les siga gustando la propuesta ya que ahora traje a Shinnosuke. La verdad no se me ocurria como meter en este episodio alguna escena de beso entre Ranma y Akane, por eso no hubo.

Agradezco a todos por su apoyo y espero me sigan acompañando.

 _ **BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE ( SECUESTRADA DEL FANDOM DE SAILOR MOON), XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512 ( ESTOY LEYENDO DESDE ANTES DE NACER, ME ENCANTA) ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA,**_ _**JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.**_

 _ **Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.  
**_

Un beso gigante para quien lee en silencio.

Les quiere.

Paola.


	5. Chapter 5

**_RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cuando las palabras sobran_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Acto 5_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sus ojos desorbitados, infestados de un sentimiento que nunca antes habia percibido dentro si, prácticamente habían deformado el hermoso azul de sus ojos. Su mente y su corazón eran una vorágine de sensaciones, ideas y emociones que sumían su alma, que en esencia siempre habia sido ingenua.

Ranma estaba furioso. Una rabia homicida y una perplejidad se habían apoderado de él cuando vió la escena de Shinnosuke y su esposa, que entraban al hotel en distintos momentos.

Pero era obvio que era para verse ¿para qué más?, además ella le habia mentido sobre lo que haría ese día.

Él siempre habia sido impulsivo, y lo que se pensaba es que su reacción natural hubiera sido la de ir contra la pareja y darle una paliza inolvidable a ese idiota. Pero no, no pudo hacer tal cosa, ya que la ira que sentía en estos momentos no se comparaba con esos ligeros ataques de celos que tenía con Ryoga, Kuno o cualquier otro tarado.

Con ese estúpido guardabosques las cosas era diferentes, y no solo por el hecho de sentirse raro ante una persona que tenía un vínculo de niñez con Akane, algo que él por ejemplo no tenía. O por el hecho de que ese imbécil habia sido el único hombre que le habia dado la sensación de que podría quitarle a su chica alguna vez, así que la sensación de inseguridad con él siempre habia sido alta.

Pero el hecho de verlo en esa situación de extrema intimidad en un hotel con Akane habia sido demasiado para él.

Algo que no pudo soportar de ver, su corazón y su alma no fueron capaces de seguir torturándose con eso, a pesar que la cólera habia estallado dentro de él, no tenía el valor de entrar allí y enfrentarlos.

Así que allí estaba, en el pequeño bosquezuelo que estaba a unos kilómetros cercanos al puente de entrada a Nerima, golpeando arboles añejos y destruyéndolos con el vapor de sus poderosos puños.

Y cuando sintió que el peso de la madera de los arboles era demasiado poco para él, hizo unos saltos para encontrarse hacia el lado de las montañas que iban un poco más cuesta arriba de cerca de la carretera que conectaba al rio.

Golpeó tanto esas rocas, y con una fuerza desmedida, que por un momento, habia dejado notas de sangre impregnadas en ella.

Ranma estaba perdido en ese sitio, con sus ojos muertos y carentes de sentido o noción de tiempo

―Akane…

A su lado, pedazos de piedras caían sin cesar como una lluvia abandonada.

.

.

.

.

―Es por eso que quisiera que no digan nada. Ranma no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo―apuntaba una sonriente Akane sus asombrados interlocutores, unos viejos amigos a los que no esperaba encontrarse en el hotel donde ella habia ido a cumplir un trabajo.

Shinnosuke y su abuelo la habían encontrado cerca de la recepción del lobby , haciendo de algo inesperado, un ameno y tranquilo encuentro, que ahora estaba culminando con una taza de té que vinieron a tomar en la cafetería que estaba a pocas cuadras del hotel.

Al final, Akane les habia tenido que revelar la verdadera naturaleza de lo que habia estado haciendo y los habia tenido que invitar a un té.

―¿Por qué nunca más fuiste a visitarnos?―inquirió el abuelo, y luego de ojear a su nieto que veía a Akane con ojos de añoranza―. Shinnosuke siempre estuvo esperando que vinieras.

El aludido se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

Akane sonrió ligeramente. Pero ella tenía muy claro algo. Ella era casada, por más que Ranma era un bobo, ella consideraba su matrimonio un instituto que respetar, y a estas alturas no veía viable visitar a sus amigos en el bosque, a menos que fuera con Ranma.

―Me casé con Ranma hace unos meses―implicó la joven, bajando la cabeza

Los interlocutores abrieron mucho sus ojos ante aquella revelación. O sea sabían que la joven tenía prometido, pero no se esperaban que hubiera tomado el camino del matrimonio tan pronto.

―! Felicidades, Akane, por tu matrimonio!―el anciano hizo una ligera reverencia ante la muchacha que seguía muy sonrojada.

El único que habia quedado un poco anonadado fue el muchacho.

―Pero, díganme… ¿Quién es Ranma?―pestañeando totalmente confuso.

Fue esa ligera alocución lo que hizo que Akane se pusiera más suelta y se echó a reír junto al abuelo de Shinnosuke.

Era cierto, ella habia olvidado por completo que el chico era un completo olvidadizo.

Al final del té, Akane los habia invitado a cenar a la casa, para presentarlos a su familia, y que Ranma pudiera verlos también.

―Ojalá a ese bobo no le vengan sus ataques de celos extraños―rió la chica al recordar a su ingenuo esposo que de seguro ahora se encontraba dando sus famosas clases de muay thai en el gimnasio

.

.

.

.

Akane acabó su trabajo en el hotel y luego salió rumbo a su casa, acompañada de sus invitados.

Ya antes le habia avisado a Kasumi que llevaría amigos a cenar, lo cual habia emocionado bastante a la hija mayor de la familia Tendo.

―Espero no sea molestia―increpó Shinnosuke, quien quizá era un olvidadizo, pero en su interior nunca habia olvidado a Akane, y el profundo sentimiento que le habia inspirado en su momento. La verdad es que habia tenido que detener la profunda decepción que le surgió al saber que ella ya estaba casada.

Pero bueno, habia cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser.

De todas maneras, cuando viera a ese tal Ranma abriría bien los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Quiso también la casualidad que la casa iba a estar bastante llena esa noche, ya que aparte de los casuales invitados de Akane, también vendrían los padres de Ranma, que luego de bastante tiempo pasarían a cenar.

La señora Nodoka habia prometido un delicioso pastel de sandias y Kasumi estaba bastante feliz de que la casa iba a estar atestada de gente.

―Deberían cancelar la reservación del hotel donde están. Saben que pueden quedarse aquí―habia dicho Soun a los recién llegados, y luego de enterarse de varios pormenores del rescate de Akane cuando era una niña.

Los invitados le habían comentado que estaban en el hotel, aunque se guardaron de comentar que habia sido ahí donde habían encontrado a Akane. El abuelo porque era fiel a la promesa hecha a Akane y Shinnosuke pues sencillamente lo habia olvidado.

―No queremos ser una carga―apuntó el anciano

―De ninguna forma serán una carga. Son libres de quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen. Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles luego de lo que hicieron por mi hija―replicó Soun.

El anciano se rascó la cabeza.

―Bueno, ahorrar unos pesos me vendrá bastante bien, así que ¡ acepto!―no dudó en exclamar el hombre.

―Perfecto―sonrió Soun, sin dejar de beber la taza de té frio que habia servido Kasumi, como antesala de la cena―. Me vendrá excelente, ya que hoy viene el padre de mi yerno, y siempre quise jugar shogi en trio ¿sabe usted jugarlo?―preguntó al anciano.

―Este, si…pero no tengo mucha oportunidad de jugarlo, ya que mi nieto se olvida de las reglas enseguida, así que tenga por seguro que me gustará una práctica―sonrió el abuelo, cada vez más feliz de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de quedarse en ese sitio.

.

.

.

.

Akane y Shinnosuke estaban hablando en el porshe, y de vez en cuando Nabiki intervenía en la charla.

Pero la joven esposa se perdía de vez en cuando mirando el enorme reloj de pared de la casa.

Ya era tarde, y Ranma no regresaba.

Él siempre volvía para casi una hora antes de la cena y eso le resultaba extremadamente raro.

En un momento pidió disculpas y se levantó, para ir al otro cuarto y poder coger el teléfono y hacer algo que nunca hacia: llamar por teléfono al gimnasio y preguntar por su marido.

Llámenla paranoica, ella era una chica de costumbres y sabía que Ranma era igual, ya que en caso de un cambio por mínimo que sea, él siempre llamaba a contarlo o avisar.

Lo que se enteró la dejó helada.

Le informaron que su marido se habia retirado luego de culminada la primera clase y ya no habia regresado. Y de hecho tampoco habia avisado nada, por lo cual habia dejando preocupados también allí, y le pidieron a Akane que les avisara cuando tuviera noticias del instructor.

Akane se tensó por completo y no supo qué hacer ni decir, y más cuando sintió que sus tíos Nodoka y Genma saludaban a todos en la entrada, ya que habían venido a cenar.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca. Su primer impulso la llamaba a ir corriendo a buscar a ese muchacho donde sea. Ella tenía que encontrarlo aunque buscara bajo las piedras, pero por el otro, estaba su deseo de no asustar a nadie ni darle ideas equivocadas a la familia.

Por otra parte, confiaba en Ranma. Sabía que era un hombre fuerte que difícilmente podía entrar en problemas demasiado graves.

Se sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó una mano al pecho. No le quedaba más que disimular un rato, porque tenían invitados, y además la familia se pondría en plan cargoso. Su primer deber como esposa era la intentar solucionar los problemas por propia cuenta sin involucrar a nadie.

Regresó al comedor, donde por cierto ya estaban sirviendo la comida.

.

.

.

.

Kasumi sí que se habia lucido de nuevo. Quizá habia tenido un aliciente extra por el hecho de tener comensales que no eran usuales como Shinnosuke y su abuelo, pero la sopa de vegetales, los trozos de pollo hervido con brócoli frito y el pastel de carne con miso, habían resultado demasiado deliciosos.

Akane estaba decidida a sortear el momento, para luego salir a buscar a Ranma.

―Pero lo que diré es que no fue nada varonil de mi hijo abandonar a su esposa en la cena de esta noche por una clase extra. Cuando regrese él y yo tendremos una seria charla―indujo Nodoka, sin dejar de probar las deliciosas salsas.

Porque Akane les habia dicho a todos que Ranma habia sido solicitado en el gimnasio para una clase especial de Muay Thai, al cual no pudo negarse.

Akane sabía que no era buena idea mentir, pero tampoco quería decirlo ahora. Solo hablaría en caso de que no haya encontrado una solución plausible.

―Si mi cuñadito trabaja tanto ¿pues no creen que debería reformar la casa por completo?, digo, ya que anda de tiempo completo, pues le debe de sobrar dinero ¿no creen?―lanzó Nabiki mordiendo una manzana

Akane intentó disimular y poner buena cara, ya sea para disimular su propio enfado y preocupación.

―Tíos, creo que Ranma tardará mucho hoy, no creo que sea necesario que se queden a esperarlo. Creo que solo vendrá a dormir. En serio, vayan a descansar, prometo que yo y ese tonto iremos a cenar en casa de ustedes mañana y lo obligaré a pedirles disculpas―urdió Akane, dirigiéndose a Genma y Nodoka, que insistían en quedarse a pedirle razones a Ranma.

Al final, el abuelo de Shinnosuke, Soun, y Genma terminaron enfrascados en una charla sobre shogi, que olvidaron seguir la charla sobre Ranma.

Aunque el único que se dio cuenta de la cara apesumbrada de Akane habia sido Shinnosuke, que no le habia quitado los ojos de encima.

Ni siquiera cuando todo acabó, y los padres de Ranma se marcharon a su casa, un tanto avispados por el saké, y ni que Kasumi les haya indicado a sus invitados, el cuarto de huéspedes que podían ocupar.

Él no dejó de observar ni notar la sensación de angustia en el rostro de la joven esposa.

.

.

.

.

Solo cuando hubieron ido a dormir, fue que Shinnosuke se atrevió a hacer lo que no debía y eso era ir a tocar la puerta de la que se decía era la habitación donde Akane y su esposo se suponía dormían.

Era casi medianoche, y todo el mundo dormía, pero justamente lo que le indicó que debía ir a ver a Akane es que no habia percibido a nadie entrar a la casa.

Cuando tocó, lo que más le sorprendió fue que una Akane totalmente vestida aun con la ropa que tenía desde la cena, le hubiera abierto, aunque no le hizo ademan de entrar.

Dentro de todo, Akane sabía que no era correcto, ya que el único hombre que podría entrar y estar en ese cuarto con ella era su marido.

―Lo siento, Akane…pero a mí ni me engañas ¿está todo bien?, sabes que somos amigos y puedo ayudarte―lanzó el joven guardabosques

La muchacha no sabía si desahogarse y pedirle ayuda, pero en el fondo, sabía que no estaba bien.

―En serio, si aún tengo problemas mañana prometo pedir apoyo, pero ahora no está bien que vengas a esta hora a mi habitación. No es correcto si Ranma no está presente. Por favor―adujo Akane, ya entrecerrando la puerta algo sonrojada y avergonzada de que otro haya podido notar su intranquilidad.

El aludido se quedó viéndola, y tuvo el primer impulso de empujar la puerta y hablar con ella, pero también entendía que habia lugares que simplemente estaban vedados a uno. Y ese era el de un matrimonio, pero si embargo permanecería alerta, incluso de madrugada, por si ella llegase a necesitar ayuda o apoyo ya que sospechaba que el causante seria su marido.

Solo atinó a saludar con la cabeza y se marchó.

Akane cerró la puerta, y se quedó suspirando tras la puerta.

― ¿Dónde podría estar ese bobo?, ahora tengo que esperar que Shinnosuke baje la guardia para salir de casa a buscarlo.

Pero cuando hizo un movimiento para acercarse, un ligero ruido de alguien entrando por la ventana la alertó.

No se asustó porque pudo ver la sombra de una trenza balanceándose. No podía ser nadie más que Ranma.

Y en efecto así era, ya que el hombre que saltó adentro era su marido que habia entrado sin decir una sola palabra y con su mirada azul oculta bajo el flequillo.

En unos casi cinco segundos cruciales, Akane pasó de la preocupación a la extrañeza, ya que se pasó examinando con sus ojos lo que se veía.

Se lo veía bien, tenía el aspecto algo lastimoso, como si hubiera estado en un monte o algo. No sabía que decirle ni cómo empezar su reclamo.

También podía sacar el mazo y sonsacarle la verdad, pero cuando se acercó e iba a darle un coscorrón con la única frase que se le ocurrió―.Mírate, nada más Ranma….¿!qué hora son estas de llegar?!.

Pero sin embargo se heló por entero cuando él levantó su mirada.

― ¿Por qué Akane?

La muchacha retrocedió un tanto asustada. Nunca antes le habia visto esa mirada casi vacía y ensombrecida.

― ¿! Pero a que te refieres?!

―! No te atrevas a seguir mintiéndome!―apuntó Ranma con una mirada fiera, haciendo unos pasos que hicieron que Akane retrocediera algo atemorizada. Lo veía como fuera de sí, y no entendía el motivo.

Pero de todas maneras ¿Qué se creía ese bobo que además que habia faltado a su trabajo, venia llegando a esas horas?

―! Discúlpame!, pero aquí el único que tiene que dar explicaciones eres tu―adujo ella intentando recobrar el control.

Él siguió avanzando unos pasos.

― ¿Por qué, Akane? ¿Por qué?―su voz se veía henchida por el dolor más acuciante y extraño. Toda la pena y rabia que le habia estado carcomiendo las entrañas cuando golpeaba montañas volvía a surgir dentro de él.

Miraba a Akane, tan pequeña y frágil, pero ¡ tan mentirosa!. Él nunca hubiera querido pensar mal de ella, pero las pruebas estuvieron a la vista de él.

El solo hecho de pensar que ella pudiera entregarse tan libremente a otro hombre, y además estando casada con él quien siempre la respetó, y nunca hizo atisbos de aprovecharse de su posición de marido siendo que siempre tuvo todo el derecho de tenerla si quería.

Tuvo el primer impulso infernal de avanzar más pasos y reclamar lo que nunca antes habia tomado pero que le pertenecía, pero que sin embargo ya otro hombre lo habia aprovechado antes que él. Aunque luego la veía y miraba sus ojos castaños.

No importaba como era, ella seguía siendo Akane, aunque fuera una fiera mentirosa, él nunca podría permitirse hacerle algún daño.

Así que retrocedió, pero la ira no menguó.

―Los vi, Akane…y no atrevas a negarlo. Te vi cuando entrabas al hotel con ese malnacido. Y no solo eso, ahora te atreves a traerlo a la casa, y de hecho, a ¡abrirle la puerta de nuestro cuarto! ¿Quieres saber lo que haré?!Lo mataré! ¿Me oíste?―escupió Ranma desde el fondo de su rabiosa cólera.

Akane que estaba paralizada oyéndolo, no podía creerse lo que ocurría.

Ranma habia creído ver cualquier cosa, y ahora estaba verdaderamente enojado.

Aunque luego la indignación hizo mella en ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bobo a pensar que ella sería capaz de hacer algo así?

¿Qué clase de mujer creía él que era?

Tomó el mazo y fue directo a él, porque necesitaba darle una lección. Estaba malentendiendo todo.

Pero quedó estática cuando lo vió hacer algo que nunca antes hizo.

Detener el trayecto del inefable mazo con un dedo.

―No estoy para juegos―urdió Ranma.

―! Como te atreves a pensar que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así!, eres un idiota, estas malentendiendo todo, pero créeme que cuando te des cuenta ¡ no te lo perdonaré!―gritó Akane, ya en voz alta

―! No me importa!―exclamó él y volteándose―. Me voy, Akane―haciendo un movimiento como para salir por donde habia entrado.

―! Ah no!, eso no, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿acaso no sabes lo que estás diciendo?―quiso ir ella tras él, pero Ranma no se lo permitió porque con sus hábiles reflejos ya habia saltado la ventana y salido afuera, sin que ella pudiera verlo bien.

Pero ella era Akane Tendo, no iba a darse por vencida, así que lo siguió ella también.

―! Espera, Ranma!―gritó antes de verlo saltar por la muralla de la casa.

Y la joven estaba dispuesta a ir tras él, no iba a dejar que ese idiota saliera pensando estas cosas de ella. Se maldecía por mantener tantas cosas callada, y no ser más sincera con él.

Y ahora vaya problema que tenían.

Así que salió saltando tras Ranma, sabia de buena mano que no sería capaz de alcanzarlo pero tenacidad no le faltaba.

Así que salió, con todas las fuerzas y energías que tenía, pero no lograba a avistarlo por ningún lado, además que saltar por los techos no era lo suyo.

No tenía miedo con que su padre o sus hermanas hubieran oído algún grito. Ellos eran capaces de dormir a prueba de eso, porque ya estaba acostumbrados a los berrinches del joven matrimonio.

Pero cuando llegó a la zona del parque que comunicaba al puente, fue que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguida.

Cuando se volteó, se encontró frente a frente con la figura de Shinnosuke que la miraba aprehensivamente con sus ojos azules escudriñadores. La habia seguido al sentirla que saltaba.

Habia oído la discusión, aunque no el contenido de la misma, que ella habia tenido con su marido, y hasta hubiera querido intervenir, pero habia una línea que no se podía cruzar.

Pero cuando sintió que ella habia salido, él no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados y salió tras ella. Si ese estúpido no podía protegerla ahora ¿Quién lo haría?

―Por dios, Shinnosuke… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Akane….yo oí…―alcanzó a decir el chico, pero lo que sea que hubiere querido decir ya no pudo seguir cuando una tercera persona se presentó.

Akane tragó saliva. Ahora se habia puesto peor.

―Ranma…

El aludido no la miró, más bien fijó su mirada al muchacho que lo veía con rostro extrañado.

―Dije que te mataría―dijo de repente el muchacho de la trenza, con una mirada feroz, y luego dando un salto hacia el amenazado esgrimió un profundo y nervioso―:!Y eso voy a hacer, miserable!

Akane se horrorizó. Ella sabía que Ranma era mucho más fuerte que Shinnosuke.

―!No, Ranma!, detente por favor, no sabes lo que haces.

La muchacha sabía que de nuevo estaba frente a algo que podía terminar muy mal. Y tampoco quería seguir involucrando a Shinnosuke en un problema que no le concernía.

Además todo esto le estaba pasando por estúpida. Por no hablar de frente.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Se puso decididamente frente a Shinnosuke. Total si recibía un golpe de Ranma, lo tendría bien merecido.

Ranma por su parte, si bien estaba furioso, con una ira que le destilaba por los poros, y con el único deseo homicida contra ese miserable que habia seducido a su esposa, tuvo que detener su tremendo golpe a ultimo segundo cuando vió a esa mujer ponerse tan resuelta a protegerlo ¡aquella mujer por cuya causa estaba perdiendo el norte y por el cual hoy habia destruido medio bosque, y hecho añicos partes de la montaña!

La misma que siempre habia estado a su lado, que se habia casado con él sin ponerle excusa, y a la nunca le importó su maldición.

Aquella que con solo verla, hacía que su corazón doliera de la mera emoción, se estrujara en algo que nunca podía decir pero que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos demostrar.

A ella, a pesar de todo el engaño y la horrible traición. A ella nunca podía permitirse ponerle una sola mano encima.

Se quedó paralizado ante la visión de ella defendiendo a ese hombre.

Eso fue demasiado para él.

Ya no quería verlos. Hasta el deseo de matarlo habia desaparecido.

Bajó sus manos, con un gesto de derrota y un dolor más profundo que cualquier otra cosa, y que Akane, que lo conocía bien, pudo sentir.

Giró sobre sus talones.

―Le diré a mi padre que vaya por mis cosas, mañana― ya estaba volteado, y Akane y el aun sorprendido Shinnosuke estaban estáticos―. Nunca más volverás a verme.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notitas.

Bueno, me tardé algo más en traer esto, tuve unas ocupaciones y no podia dejarlas. Pero apenas me desocupé vine a escribirlo y dejar esto.

Lamento si ni siquiera pude responder sus mensajes, me siento mal por ello.

Como recompensa prometo que esta semana vuelve a salir otro episodio de este fic que ya esta culminando.

Mi agradecimiento infinito al grupo Ranma Banished y a sus admins Redfox y LevyBlack por el espacio.

Agradezco a todos por su apoyo y espero me sigan acompañando.

 _ **BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE ( SECUESTRADA DEL FANDOM DE SAILOR MOON), XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512 ( ESTOY LEYENDO DESDE ANTES DE NACER, ME ENCANTA) ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA,**_ _**JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.**_

 _ **Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.**_

Un beso gigante para quien lee en silencio.

Les quiere.

Paola.


	6. Chapter 6

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre peleaban horrible, pero en el fondo siempre supo que no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse, pero al ver la espalda de Ranma marchándose luego de decirle que ya nunca más lo vería, fue como la verdadera señal para Akane de que esto iba a límites insospechados.

En verdad, que tuvo el primer deseo de correr tras él, y hablar. Porque necesitaban hablar. Pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas, no solo por la pena, y la rabia de saberse que todo habia devenido por causa de un maldito malentendido. Tampoco podía dejar pasar que Ranma la estaba catalogando con su desconfianza en una clase de mujer que ella no era.

No sabía que le dolía más, que él fuera capaz de pensar eso de ella o que la estuviese dejando por un malentendido.

―Ranma…―con un sollozo que hizo lo posible por reprimir, ya que no estaba sola. Shinnosuke todavía estaba allí y estaba observando todo.

A Akane le daba muchísima vergüenza el hecho de tener que exhibir su vida íntima de esta manera, así que hizo una mera seña al muchacho.

―Por favor, no preguntes nada y vayamos a casa…

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

― ¿No les parece raro que mi cuñadito no haya bajado a desayunar?―preguntó Nabiki, mordiendo una manzana.

―! Nabiki, tenemos invitados por dios!―le reprendió suavemente Kasumi.

Para ella no era correcto hacer este tipo de preguntas frente a Shinnosuke y su abuelo, que no eran de la familia.

El señor Soun si bajó su periódico para añadir.

― ¿Y Akane?, tampoco bajó al desayuno. Yo no me preocuparía, seguro están juntos―adujo con mucha tranquilidad, pensando eso con toda certeza. Ya que probablemente hubiere hecho un torbellino si sabía lo habia pasado anoche.

Shinnosuke le prometió a Akane no decir una palabra, pero también ella también le habia hecho decir que no intervenga, que el asunto con Ranma era algo que solo ella y él debían resolver. Aunque le picaban las ganas de hacerlo.

No le gustaba ver sufrir a Akane.

―También queríamos agradecer mucho su hospitalidad en este sitio. Nosotros planteamos hoy tomar el tren de regreso a nuestra ciudad. A decir verdad no lo podemos descuidar por tanto tiempo―anunció Shinnosuke

Su abuelo lo miraba algo extrañado, y quiso replicarle, pero el joven le dio un pequeño coscorrón para que no hablara. Ya después intentaría explicarle que era su deber salir de esa casa.

Más que nada porque su presencia unida a otros malentendidos habían sido las causantes de los problemas del matrimonio de Akane.

Shinnosuke siguió bebiendo su té. Ya cuando pudiera podría hacerse de tiempo e ir a romperle la cara a ese Ranma.

,

,

,

,

Lo que si era cierto era que Akane apenas habia desayunado unas frutas y habia salido muy temprano en la mañana rumbo a casa de Nodoka y Genma.

Habia ido decidida a buscar a Ranma.

Si bien la noche anterior habia llorado muchísimos al tenor de esas horribles palabras aduciendo que nunca más volvería a verlo, tuvo tiempo de pensar un poco al final.

Tampoco eran los niños de hace años atrás, que rompían porque si al menor malentendido. Eran un matrimonio, y después de todo lo que habían pasado y sufrido, ella no iba a estar dispuesta a perderlo ante esto. Haría lo posible por intentar repararlo, y ahora que miraba hacia atrás, esto hubiese sido inconcebible para ella, pero esas últimas palabras de la noche anterior de Ranma le abrieron a algo horrible que no quería ni pensar:

 _Seguir su vida, sin Ranma._

Eso no podía ni imaginarlo. Así que iría a averiguar dónde estaba ese tonto e iría a traerlo aunque estuviese por debajo de las piedras.

Él era de ella, y ella era de él. Así de simple y llano.

Un malentendido nacido de la estupidez no podía separarlos.

Así que temprano fue a tocar a casa de la tia Nodoka. Ella era una mujer extraordinariamente comprensiva, y discreta a su vez, así que podía confiar en ella en caso de que Ranma no hubiere pasado la noche allí.

Cuando la buena mujer vió a su nuera allí fuera tuvo un leve presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Así que la dejó pasar sin llenarla de preguntas incomodas y agradecía que Genma no estuviera despierto aun, porque suponía que la pequeña Akane habia venido con ganas de tener una charla de mujer a mujer, por eso tan temprano.

,

,

,

,

―Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió…―dedujo Nodoka al terminar de oír el extenso relato de su nuera, que se lo habia contado a trompicones, llena de pena, y ahogando sollozos.

―Al principio creí que podría haber venido aquí, porque me dijo que mandaría a su padre a buscar lo suyo….―y fue ahí que levantó su mirada a su suegra que la veía muy triste también―. Pero eso no lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que rompamos solo por un malentendido.

Nodoka sonrió maternalmente.

―Eres muy noble, Akane, y eso que mi hijo debió haberte dado tu lugar y escucharte. En serio, yo nunca podría pensar en una mejor mujer para el terco de mi hijo.

―Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que el tío Genma pueda encontrarse con él, estoy segura que así será. No puedo volver a casa con esta incertidumbre―aseguró Akane, que estaba decidida a hacer lo que tuviera a su alcance.

La mujer mayor le volvió a sonreír, poniéndole la mano sobre la suya, intentando transmitirle un poco de luz y calma.

―Mientras esperamos, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos algo?

―De tan temprano que vine, ni siquiera me di cuenta que interrumpí el desayuno de aquí―adujo Akane sonrojándose.

―No has interrumpido nada. Anda, ven a ayudarme―haciendo una seña a la muchacha para que viniera a ayudarla con el arroz.

Akane sonrió como podía y se acercó.

,

,

,

,

―! Por dios! ¿Qué te picó ahora que me haces venir a esta hora y con tu madre vigilándome?―increpó un Genma, sudoroso, como si hubiese tenido que lidiar con mucho, para correr hacia donde la figura que se encontraba sentada cerca de lo que parecía ser una tienda de campamento.

Ranma no se inmutó. Habia llamado en secreto a su padre y le habia pedido que viniera urgente al bosque de sakuras que estaba tras la montaña y que lo siguiera sigilosa y secretamente como para que su madre no se diera cuenta.

Genma no habia llegado a ver a Akane en la cocina de su casa, porque se habia escabullido antes de eso así que no podía ni sospechar porque el tonto de su hijo habia hecho esto. Pero ya sospechaba que habia cometido alguna torpeza.

―Te tardaste, viejo.

―! Oye!, no seas grosero con tu padre, que no sabes lo que tuve que venir para estar aquí, y ahora ya dime, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?―dijo Genma sentándose junto a su muchacho, que estaba aún, frente al fuego que habia puesto para no morir de frio matutino.

Pero el rostro casi inexpresivo de su hijo ya le dio una pista, así que decidió moderarse. Ranma y Akane siempre habían tenido peleas, eso no era novedoso, pero era la primera vez que Genma notaba tan opacado a su único hijo, como si algo verdaderamente grave hubiese ocurrido.

― ¿Podrías ir a casa de los Tendo e ir por mis cosas?, pídeselos a Akane, y óyeme bien, viejo, no quiero que vayas a levantar polvareda. Manejaremos esto con discreción hasta que ella pueda decírselo a su padre.

Lo que vino a continuación, ni Ranma se lo podría haber esperado.

Un derechazo, de esos dolorosos, que recordaba solo haber recibido en las épocas más duras de su entrenamiento fue lo que recibió. Y habia tomado tan de sorpresa al joven marcialista que ni habia podido esquivarlo.

―!Se puede saber qué haces!―fue el reclamo de Ranma, incorporándose y colocándose en posición en pelea

― ¿!Pero que rayos estás haciendo?!, ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a dejar la casa?, por si no lo recuerdas eres el esposo de Akane, y eso te convierte en el único varón de esa familia ¿a que estás jugando de nuevo, niño berrinchudo?―atacó Genma.

Al solo escuchar esas palabras, Ranma volvió a sentarse en el suelo, con su mirada baja, parecía como si escuchar lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo le doliera más que si vinieran en tropel a golpearlo. Era la más cruda verdad que alguna vez podría enfrentar. Sencillamente porque no podía imaginarse exactamente que pasaría de él mismo. No quería ni pensar.

Y eso que ni siquiera habia querido aventurarse en pensar en cosas más oscuras como un divorcio, que era lo que legalmente precisaba para romper con Akane.

Porque ella era su esposa.

―No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Solo quiero que me traigas lo mío. Lo que pasó entre Akane y yo no es asunto tuyo. ¿Me ayudaras?―arremetió Ranma, aunque haciendo lo posible para ocultar su mirada a su padre que lo observaba con una examinación que lo extenuaba. Obvio que podría descubrirlo enseguida, ya que su padre era quien más lo conocía en el mundo.

El menor de los gestos de Ranma no era desconocido para él, así que enarcó una ceja ante la evidente expresión ambigua de su hijo.

Genma siempre habia sabido, incluso ante que el propio Ranma, que Akane significaba mucho para él. Sabía que estaría dispuesto a morir por ella, y que probablemente no podría concebir su vida sin que la muchacha no estuviera a su lado. De no ser así, no hubiera concebido casarse con ella, aunque fuera bajo una artimaña, porque de todas formas no lo oyó quejarse después.

En definitiva, bajo el velo de todas sus peleas y traspiés, Genma sabía que ambos tenían un lazo que ya no podía venir a romper nadie. Por eso ver a su hijo con ese semblante y esa determinación lo sorprendió.

No tuvo mejor idea que hacerle algo en el mejor lenguaje que entendía, que era darle un fuerte coscorrón y lanzarlo al otro lado de los arbustos.

―No puedo creer que seas tan tonto y seas mi hijo…―cerró el mayor, para después voltearse y marcharse.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué acaso no vas a ayudarme?―gritó Ranma, incorporándose, bastante enfadado por la actitud de su padre.

― ¿No se supone que eres un hombre?, tendrás que ir tu a arreglar los problemas con tu esposa―largó un Genma, bastante decidido, volteándose―. No pienso intervenir en tus berrinches de niño de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde vas?―preguntó Ranma

―Salí de casa sin desayunar siquiera, es obvio que regresaré allí―contestó Genma, al tiempo que se marchaba.

―No le digas a nadie donde estoy. Luego de terminar aquí, me iré por un tiempo de viaje. Avísale a mamá―terminó diciendo Ranma, volteándose de tal forma que su padre no lo siguiera viendo.

Igual ya no respondió y acabó enseguida de perderse en el bosque, marchándose de vuelta a la zona urbana de Nerima.

.

.

.

.

Ranma habia pasado una mala noche. Habia dormido muy mal, no solo por sentirse solo, sino por esa horrenda sensación de sentirse el malo de la película de nuevo. Se sentía cansado y tremendamente celoso.

Y auguraba que el gran causante de todos sus problemas actuales tenía nombre y apellido: ese maldito de Shinnosuke.

Las ojeras en su rostro eran demasiado visibles. Y cada que pensaba en lo que habia visto en ese hotel, y más después de ver a ese detestable hombre en su propia casa, y además después verlo tocar la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, se le subía la sangre caliente en la cara.

Pero se desinflamaba al instante al recordar la forma desesperada en que ella habia intentado detenerlo, sus lágrimas le pesaban como si fuera ácido y esa pesadumbre que habia visto en sus otrora hermosos ojos castaños le abrumaban el corazón. Porque pensaba en que Akane nunca le habia dado verdaderos motivos de pelea, siempre habia sido una mujer integra y calma, y nunca la habia sorprendido viendo a otros hombres que no fueran él mismo.

Pero luego sus nuevos pensamientos se veían atravesados por una barrera aún más peligrosa: su orgullo e integridad de hombre.

Su doloroso orgullo que lo llamaba a no caminar dos pasos atrás, y volver a requerir esas explicaciones que ella no le habia dado al inicio y esa integridad masculina que se habia sentido herida al saber o pretender creer que ella hubiera podido haberse entregado a otro hombre.

De nuevo se sentía un miserable por pensar algo así de ella. Tan inmaduro e impulsivo como siempre, habia logrado herirla mucho.

Estaba totalmente en una encrucijada de emociones. No tenía idea de que hacer.

Se incorporó apretando sus puños. Debía decidir algo ahora.

¿Ir a buscarla y hablar, o marcharse lejos como le habia a su padre que haría?  
! Maldición!, ni siquiera podía tenerlo de cómplice como antes.

Pero cuando iba a dar una vuelta para seguir reflexionando, conteniendo toda la impulsividad que le llenaba el corazón, unos ligeros ruidos hicieron que volteara.

Y cuando miró se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa.

Allí estaba Akane, con su ropa hecha jirones, se notaba que habia corrido en una loca carrera sin percatarse ni cuidarse. Como si quisiera llegar antes.

Los ojos de Ranma tiritaron, sus labios temblaron. En un solo segundo, con solo verla, todas las cosas que le venían rondando la cabeza desaparecieron y dejó de pensar, para caminar hacia ella, que jadeaba del cansancio.

―Akane…

Ella habia venido por él. Habia tenido la determinación que él no podía sacar.

De seguro su padre habia sido bien boca floja y le habia ido con el cuento a ella de su paradero y Akane habia salido corriendo. Se notaba que eso habia ocurrido.

Se notaba que ella tampoco habia dormido. Tenía unas profusas ojeras que le marcaban su rostro. Se notaba que estaba cansada y la cara munida de preocupación. Y se maldijo por ser el causante de eso.

Y como es natural, el amor es emocional, no lógico, porque Ranma dejó de pensar o titubear al verla.

Ya no pudo detener el tremendo deseo que tenia de acercarse y hacer uso de su fuerza para estrecharla entre sus brazos, y ella aunque tenía cientos de reproches que hacerle no lo detuvo.

Él la apretó entre sus brazos, y ella se dejó hacer, pero haciendo lo propio, pero podía sentir con todas las fibras de su cuerpo, como él posaba sus manos por su cintura, estrechándola con cierta fuerza, y pasando su mano por su espalda

Ya habia perdido la furia de su mirada caliente para acabar sacando unos ojos necesitados de luz.

Aunque no hubiera oído todavía lo que ella debería de explicarle, habia percibido como con su mirada ella lo llamaba y él no podía hacer otra cosa que acceder a su llamado.

No tardaron más segundos en buscar sus labios necesitados y temblorosos, todavía adoloridos de haber dormido separados la noche anterior. Un gesto que conscientemente no podían repetir, pero en instantes como estos, cuando más vulnerables estaban, es que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos este resarcimiento.

Un beso torpe y tembloroso que se tornó muy necesitado y deseoso de sacarse de encima lo que tenía guardado, no solo el tiempo que estuvieron con esta pelea, sino desde antes, cuando perdían el tiempo haciéndose los tontos, y no actuar conforme a los verdaderos deseos que tenían como matrimonio.

Ranma la apretaba por la cintura, y ella no habia dudado en colgarse de su cuello, con la certeza de que pesaría como pluma para él.

Pero no acabó allí, ya que en un momento, cuando la respiración se tornó dificultosa e imprescindible, Ranma dejó sus labios, para aventurarse a dejar su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de ella, que seguía abandonándose a las impresiones que él le provocaba.

―Siempre has sido solo tu….¿cómo puedes ser tan bobo de pensar otra cosa?―gimió Akane con una valentía extraña.

Eso pareció ser una cuerda, un bálsamo por el cual él podía aspirar a tener más vida.

Eso pareció darle un impulso y eso lo llevó a llevar sus manos por debajo de la blusa que ella llevaba puesta esa mañana, como si tuviera un frenesí o ansia de posesión por ella, como si deseara apoderarse antes que nadie lo que ella aseguraba que sería solo de él, así que la tumbó al suelo, sobre las hierbas y las flores de cerezo que seguían cayendo como lluvia sobre ellos, que estaban perdidos por el sentimiento, el deseo, la excitación que les crecía desde muy dentro del pecho, como algo que los azotaba y los quemaba desde muy dentro.

Ranma se habia visto absorbido por el deseo de marcar un territorio, de mostrarle a ella, que él podía hacerla vibrar entre sus brazos, de tomarla, de poseerla, que ella habia nacido solo para él, con toda la necesidad de creer y demostrarse a sí mismo que solo él podía tocar a Akane de esa forma.

Que nadie pudiera adelantarse, como habia creído que Shinnosuke habia hecho en una fantasía de infidelidad que su mente acostumbrada a las tonterías y las maquinaciones de locos de su alrededor habia creado sin más.

De todas formas, él precisaba poder darle un respiro a su orgullo y vanidad masculinas y siguió haciéndose huecos bajo la blusa, tanto que acabó rompiéndola y ella no lo detuvo, porque también estaba inmersa en el tremendo frenesí de tenerlo, luego de una noche de horror, pasando por encima de su propio orgullo que la llamaba a darle una golpiza por haberse atrevido a dudar de ella el dia anterior.

Pero eso ya no importaba. No quería seguir pensando. No después de tener ese contacto, y ese calor bajo las manos de ese hombre que lo era todo para ella aunque jamás se lo dijera.

Pero si ese tonto solo era capaz de entender con sus actos lo que ella podía sentir, entonces se entregaría. Que él supiera sentir con su propia carne que ella siempre solo estuvo esperando solo a él.

Lo sintió quitarse la camisa china azul que portaba y más rápido aun, subirle la falda a ella, en un acto que la hizo respingar porque nadie nunca habia hurgado de esa forma en ella. Ella hirvió en sonrojos, pero era algo que también deseaba.

También quería mostrarle que ella su verdad secreta, y al cual solo él podía tener acceso.

En pocos segundos más, su blusa ya estaba un poco más allá, acompañando a la camisa azul, y las manos de Ranma seguían recorriendo su porción de piel descubierta, bajando sus labios húmedos por el cuello, y el nacimiento del pecho.

Querían poder entregarse todo, y hasta tenían rabia por no tener más que darse.

Solo cuando Akane abrió sus piernas como para que él pudiera hacerse hueco entre ellas, fue que él se despabiló.

La deseaba a muerte, pero también la quería mucho como para obviar que ella se merecía algo más que un lecho improvisado de cerezos en plena mañana. Hasta un tonto como él lo sabía.

Cuando se detuvo, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Ranma?―viendo la cabeza de su esposo escondida en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, donde todavía podía sentir su respiración cálida y nerviosa.

Él se incorporó, posándose con un brazo, para no seguir aplastándola para mirar los ojos de ella fundidas con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―Lo lamento, no quería ser brusco―para finalmente echarse a un lado de ella, colocando su brazo por encima de sus ojos y el otro lo habia echado a un lado, todavía nervioso como para seguir atreviéndose a tocarla.

Akane se quedó en su sitio. No podía negar que estaba avergonzada de todo lo ocurrido y también se sentía ligeramente abochornada de que Ranma hubiera parado aunque ella le hubiera pie y permiso a seguir.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba intentando pensar adecuadamente para lograr quitarse unas palabras y poder decírselas.

Su mente era un entrecijo, solo hasta ayer, Akane lo era todo y nada para él, por causa de su furia desmedida. Pero ella habia venido a buscarlo, pese al mal rato que él le habia hecho pasar, uno donde no le habia permitido poder explicarse.

―Cuando pasó lo de Ukyo y lo del baile…también fue un malentendido. Como siempre nos ha pasado…―finalmente pudo decir Ranma en un dejo de voz.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, pero no sabía que podía decir.

―Perdona-me….en verdad, no quiero dudar de lo que eres…―finalmente soltó Ranma

Ella no le respondió y como respuesta solo se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la suya temblorosa y avergonzada.

―Yo habia ido a trabajar a medio tiempo. Solo lo encontré de casualidad…yo jamás haría algo donde te faltare el respeto―respondió ella, intentando ahuecarse en el pecho seguro de él.

Aunque estaba en medio de una explicación y sus respectivas disculpas, igual Ranma enarcó una ceja orgulloso.

― ¿Y porque tenías que trabajar tú?, tu no necesitas trabajar. No permito que lo hagas―recuperando su tono casi habitual―. Yo puedo solo y lo sabes. No admito discusión―agregó esto último cuando vió que ella quiso añadir algo.

―No quería que gastes tu dinero por trivialidades―apuntó Akane.

―Solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo que yo gane es tuyo y lo sabes. No voy a dejar que mi esposa salga a las calles a trabajar, siendo que yo soy perfectamente capaz de proveerle lo que ella necesite―su tono orgulloso volvió a acentuarse.

Akane no se animó a responder, más cuando él llevó un brazo hacia ella, para atraerla y apretarla a su pecho, y ella se dejó hacer, todavía emocionada por esas palabras de posesividad que enmarcaban un instinto de protección.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso de no trabajar, pero ya más adelante arreglarían eso, no ahora cuando estaban reconciliándose.

Decidió que era mejor callarse y acurrucarse a él.

Ranma cerró sus ojos un instante. Ya no llegaban al colegio pero a la tarde todavía debía dar clases en el gimnasio. Claro, después de inventar una excusa por su desaparición el día anterior.

―Oye, Ranma ¿no te diste cuenta que fecha es hoy?

―Es el 14―respondió Ranma, aunque eso finalmente lo hizo incorporarse―. Maldición, no me digas que teníamos tarea que entregar.

Ella meneó la cabeza―. ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas, tonto?

El negó con la cabeza. Seguían sentados uno a lado del otro sobre la hierba.

―Hoy hace 4 meses que nos casamos―habló ella soñadora.

Ranma ya no respondió. Se quedó estático, pensando. Y siguió con esa cara de reflexiva, inclusive cuando acabó de recoger la tienda y marchar, con Akane a su lado, rumbo a casa.

Solo cuando ya habia transcurrido un cierto buen tiempo se permitió salir de la nube en la cual habia entrado tras lo recordado por Akane.

―Bueno, para que nos llevemos fatal, Akane…tenemos que admitir que lo estamos haciendo bien. Todavía seguimos vivos.

Después de tanto, aún seguían juntos.

Celos, locuras, secuestros, peligros y hasta un peligro de muerte ancestral.

¿Porque sucumbir ante un malentendido de nuevo?

Ya habría tiempo de seguir arreglando lo que faltaba.

―Así es Ranma, seguimos aquí―finalmente contestó Akane.

Probablemente hubiese sido una escena muy romántica y única, de no ser porque el inefable y poderoso estomago de Ranma empezó a darse reclamar que llevaba sin comer desde anoche.

 **CONTINUARÁ..**

* * *

 **Notas.**

Muchas gracias por su compañia y tiempo.

Espero no les haya decepcionado o que consideren que me haya ido por lineas fáciles para arreglar el malentendido. XD

Me tardé en traer este episodio, porque vine a otra ciudad, de hecho aun sigo alli, y me es un poco dificil encontrar un momento de paz. Por eso me ando conectando de madrugada como ahora.

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512 ( ESTOY LEYENDO DESDE ANTES DE NACER, ME ENCANTA) ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.

¡Saludos enormes al RUSO que me dejó un rw!, eso fue inesperado para mi.

Les quiere.

Paola, que tambien se disculpa por no haber respondido ningun rw..:(


	7. Chapter 7

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Ves que no fue tan malo?―decía una sonriente Nodoka caminando por la calle, en compañía de un abochornado Ranma que cargaba con una bolsa.

Acababan de salir de la tienda, donde Nodoka habia acompañado a Ranma a elegir un precioso vestido lila para Akane, que sería una sorpresa para ella, ya que la joven esposa tenia por dado que no asistirían al baile de graduación para no incurrir en gastos de dinero que no disponían, luego de la tonta situación donde habia regalado todas aquellas primeras telas a su hermana Kasumi, en aquel arrebato de celos por causa de Ukyo.

Ranma estaba muy avergonzado de la plática que venía lanzándole su madre desde que habían salido de la casa, donde el muchacho habia venido a buscarla en secreto, en un pequeño receso del gimnasio. Nodoka podría ser muy directa en muchas cuestiones que sinceramente a Ranma no le apetecía conversar con su progenitora.

Pero Nodoka no dudaba en dispararlas, sin tener en cuenta el sonrojo de su hijo.

―Esa tontería del otro día no puede volver a repetirse. No es varonil dejar la casa y dejar vacía la cama matrimonial. Eso no es correcto.

A Ranma se le subían los colores al oír aquello. Aunque su madre habia tenido razón en algo. No podía negar que esa noche en el bosque lo habia pasado bastante mal, siendo que ya estaba muy habituado a dormir cerca de Akane, quien tenía muy malas posturas de sueño, pero Ranma se habia acostumbrado a ellas. Además Akane olía muy bien por las noches, así que no era raro que soliese amanecer con su cabeza hundida en el hueco del hombro de ella.

―Es evidente que aparte del vestido, tienes que hacer más cosas para asegurar la felicidad de tu esposa. Me han contado de un libro chino antiguo que podrías usar en el lecho matrimonial. Porque es tu deber mostrarle tu devoción de todas las formas posibles. Te voy a dar la dirección de la librería donde los venden―seguía diciendo tranquilamente Nodoka, sin darse cuenta que su hijo se habia quedado casi estático al oír eso.

―Mamá…en serio, creo que no quiero tener contigo este tema de conversación―dijo entre dientes el avergonzado muchacho, no solo por escuchar esto, y además con sus conservadores oídos, sino porque le causaban un entusiasmo que intentaba disimular, mas con los hermosos recuerdos de besos que venía acumulando con Akane como promesa implícita de algo más profundo.

―! No, hijo!, ¿con quién más podrías tener esta charla si no es con tu madre?, Akane estuvo muy triste con esa tontería de haberte ido una noche de casa. Esta noche tendrás que recompensarla y demostrarle que no volverías a cometer la misma bobería de nuevo―hablaba Nodoka con pasmosa calma.

Ranma no se atrevía a decirle que jamás habia consumado el matrimonio con Akane. Eso ni pensarlo, porque si lo confesaba, su madre era capaz de quedarse pegada a la puerta para asegurarse que el acto se realice, y hasta iría más lejos, revisando las sabanas. Ranma tragó saliva ante la horrible idea.

―Bueno, pero eso es de lo de menos. El vestido le gustará a Akane. Has gastado un buen dinero en el y vale cada centavo―mencionó la buena señora

Eso era cierto, el vestido habia sido algo caro, pero era muy bonito y era lo mínimo que ella se merecía luego de semanas de malentendidos y lo más grave: que él haya sido tan idiota de haber creído que lo engañaba.

Akane habia prometido no volver al hotel a trabajar y eso le tranquilizaba.

Al final, cuando madre e hijo llegaron cerca del salón donde estaba instalado el gimnasio donde Ranma trabajaba, fue que se despidieron porque Nodoka debía volver para cocinar el almuerzo a Genma.

La buena señora le dio buenos encargos a Ranma de que cuidase el vestido y se lo entregare a Akane cuando estuvieran solos sin contar que le dejó algunos consejos que dejó al borde de colapso nervioso a Ranma.

― ¿Cuándo aprenderá mamá que sencillamente hay cosas que no puedo conversar con ella?―se dijo el chico en tanto la veía marchar.

Luego giró por sus talones para dirigirse al gimnasio a terminar el trabajo del día. Ya se encargaría de guardar su precioso paquete en el casillero para llevarlo más tarde a enseñárselo a Akane.

La muy boba se pondría muy feliz, y a él le gustaba verla así, aunque jamás se lo dijera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Algo que Ranma no podía comprender, es cómo funcionaba el mundo, y en especial de aquellas malvadas mentes femeninas que cuando se obsesionaban con algo no lo podían dejar ir jamás.

Y eso que hace pocos días nada más que Ukyo y Shampoo habían destruido el dojo con una riña, que fue lo que habia ocasionado que Akane se hubiera sentido con la obligación para trabajar y que habia causado el torbellino de problemas con Ranma que ya no venía al caso seguir mencionando siendo que los muy tontos recién acababan de superarlo.

Pero algo que tenían en común Shampoo y Ukyo y eso era una obstinación dura de roer, así como una obsesión enfermiza con Ranma, que nos las hacia cavilar aunque él se hubiera casado con otra, así que habían unido sus obcecaciones luego de su último encuentro, porque las dos no comprendían de razones y estaban empeñadas en lo suyo, así que habían fraguado un plan.

No dejarían que esos dos fueran juntos al baile de graduación aunque fuera lo último que hicieran. No podrían permitir aquello.

Habían estado vigilando los movimientos de Ranma y su madre luego de haber salido de la tienda de ropa con aquel paquete en sus manos, que evidentemente como habia oído Shampoo desde su escondite, era algún regalo para Akane.

¡Eso no iban a permitirlo!, evidentemente la madre de Ranma estaba influenciado en el libre albedrio de Ranma y lo estaban obligando a comprar un regalo para esa marimacho violenta con quien estaba obligado el pobre de Ranma.

Fueron muy sigilosas, así que apenas el chico guardó el paquete para después regresar al salón del gimnasio para seguir con sus clases de Muay Thai, fue que Shampoo con una artimaña pudo abrir el casillero y robarse el paquete, en tanto Ukyo vigilaba que no viniera nadie.

La verdad era pan comido para mujeres con habilidades tan especiales como las de ellas.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Sí, no sé qué tenga pensado hacer Ranma, pero no hemos hablado de ir al baile. No tengo ropa adecuada para eso, pero tampoco me molesta no ir―mencionaba una distendida Akane a sus dos amigas que habían venido a la casa a tomar el té de la tarde.

―Pero sería bonito que pudieras ir del brazo de tu esposo, Akane―aplicó Sayuri, engullendo las deliciosas galletas de miel que habían sido amorosamente preparadas por Kasumi.

Akane no lo decía, pero obviamente le daba mucha ilusión poder ir, pero tampoco quería presionar a Ranma, más que nada porque no quería pedirle un dinero que ahora no podían disponer siendo que estaban gastando mucho por las reparaciones del dojo.

Quizá ya era hora de madurar y de dejar esos sueños de colegiala atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habia caído la tarde y con ella el último turno de Ranma, que en verdad estaba agotado porque habia estado un poco presionado, porque la cantidad de alumnos se habia extendido, mucho más de los que tenía al inicio.

Las clases eran más duras ahora, y en verdad Ranma estaba considerando que sería bueno negociar un aumento. A mayor esfuerzo, mas paga. Pero bueno, quizá podría traer ese tema a colación con su quisquilloso jefe desde la semana que viene cuando tuviera menos cosas en las cuales pensar.

El primer escollo era poder invitar adecuadamente a Akane al baile de graduación, ya que ella tenía sentado que no podrían ir por falta de recursos.

Ranma sonreía al saber lo atónita que ella quedaría al verlo llegar con un vestido para la ocasión.

Probablemente luego de regalarle la sonrisa más bonita, luego ella le plantaría una buena bofetada por haberla sorprendido de esa forma. Para Ranma estaba bien, esa era la esencia de Akane, y preferiría que no cambiara o de lo contrario ya no la reconocería.

Pero una desagradable sorpresa se gesticuló en su rostro, cuando al abrir su casillero de donde pensaba quitar unas toallas para ir a la ducha, encontró que habia sido violentado y cuando Ranma inspeccionó, parecía no faltar nada, salvo por un pequeño y gran detalle.

¡El vestido no estaba!

¿Pero quién sería el tarado que se robaría un vestido?, si ni siquiera habia robado el dinero que tenía en una de las camisas ¿Qué tipo de ladrón haría semejante cosa?

Tuvo una primera idea en la mente, pero era mejor cerciorarse, aunque algo le decía que ya sabía a quienes tenía que apuntar sobre esto.

―Ay….no de nuevo…

.

.

.

.

.

Los hechos registrados en los videos de la cámara de seguridad que habia ido a verificar con el guardia le confirmaron sus sospechas.

El guardia le habia dicho que podrían elevar una denuncia a la policía para ponerlos de sobre aviso sobre estas "extravagantes _ladronas de ropa_ ".

―No hará falta, yo me encargo―habia dicho Ranma apretándose el puente de la nariz. Por causa de esas locas, de nuevo llegaría tarde a su casa. Aunque esta vez se aseguraría de llamar a la casa a avisar.

De verdad ya se estaba hartando del asunto.

Aunque lo grave es que justo se hayan metido con el vestido que tanto le habia costado comprar.

―Y además que apenas estamos arreglando las cosas con Akane―se decía Ranma entrando a las duchas.

Ya lo habia decidido, apenas saliera del baño, iría a buscar a esas dos y tendría una charla con ellas.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían servido la cena en la casa, pero aun así, ya sabían que Ranma no iba a llegar porque él habia avisado por teléfono que tenía algo que hacer.

Pero eso sí que le guardasen la comida. Aunque llegase tarde, eso no le mermaría la glotonería.

Por eso a la familia de Akane no le llamó la atención, pero aun así Akane se quedó pensando en eso. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo, Ranma?

En definitiva, una cosa que harían apenas juntasen algo de dinero era comprarle un celular.

Aunque al rato, Akane se sacudía la cabeza. Pero es que no podía evitar ser tan celosa, y aunque luchase contra eso, también era desconfiada.

Luego de guardar la cena para Ranma, fue a sentarse a ver televisión, aunque la verdad la inquietud por su esposo no la dejaba tranquila, así que para que su familia no notara esto, fue a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Quizá Ranma la sorprendiese enseguida, entrando por la ventana como siempre hacia.

Pero finalmente un toque en la puerta la hizo casi pararse sobre la cama.

― ¿Akane?, tienes un llamado en el teléfono―la voz dulce de su hermana mayor se oyó tras la puerta

La aludida parpadeó.

― ¿Quién podría ser?¿será Ranma?, no creo, o Kasumi hubiera reconocido su voz―se dijo a sí misma la muchacha al tiempo que agradecía a su hermana y bajaba los escalones para coger el teléfono.

― ¿Diga?

― ¿Es usted la señora Akane Saotome?―preguntó una voz indistinta del otro lado

Al inicio, la muchacha se sonrojó de oír que alguien la llamase de esa forma. O sea sabía que estaba casada con Ranma, pero olvidaba estas implicaciones

―Sí, lo soy. Soy Akane―respondió la chica

―Señora, la llamamos del hospital del centro de Nerima. Su esposo fue ingresado aquí de urgencia. Esta grave y necesitamos que venga.

Akane iba a responder, pero el sudor frio que la tomó, así como la atascadura en la garganta que le impidió articular palabra alguna fue como una parálisis total para ella, ante las horribles e inesperadas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

La joven dejó caer el tubo del teléfono al suelo.

Akane apenas y podía sostenerse en pie.

En tanto, en el suelo, desde el tubo caído, todavía podía oírse la voz trémula:

― ¿Señora Saotome, me escucha?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS**

Cielos ¿que le habrá pasado a Ranma?, ya lo veremos en el sigte capitulo.

Me tardé un chiqui en traer este capi, pero no encontraba un momento en esta ciudad donde estoy. Espero venir en tipo una semana con el otro capi.

Por favor, sigan acompañandome en esta aventura, sin el apoyo de ustedes probablemente esto no hubiera pasado jamás de ser sólo un one shot.

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , _**SANDY CARDENAS (BESOS A TI)**_ , MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.

¡Saludos enormes al RUSO que me dejó un rw!, eso fue inesperado para mi.

Mil gracias a todos.

Les quiere.

Paola


	8. Chapter 8

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

Akane permanecía sentada en la sala de espera, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

Ranma estaba en cuidado intensivos, con pronóstico reservado.

El hospital la habia llamado, porque en la identificación que encontraron en el bolsillo de Ranma, hablaba que su número de seguro era la de su esposa Akane Saotome.

La joven estaba con toda su familia que habia venido a apoyarla. Los médicos no habían salido aun a decirle nada, y enfermería se negaban a darle información de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Finalmente luego de una lucha, pudo saber que habían encontrado a Ranma frente al hospital inconsciente. Como si durmiera profundamente, y como éste era un hospital se le estaba atendiendo, intentando dilucidar el motivo por el cual el joven estaba en coma.

Akane pensaba que esto era un error, Ranma no era ningún débil como para caer herido porque sí. Tenía que haber algo.

Cuando Akane estaba pensando que lo mejor era entrar y obtener la respuesta por sus propios medios, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que no solo ella sino también todo el resto de la familia corriera tras ella.

― ¿Es usted su esposa?―preguntó el medico

―Lo soy―respondió Akane, ya ansiosa de saber alguna noticia.

―No sabemos lo que le pudo haber ocurrido. El paciente fue encontrado en las puertas de este hospital, inconsciente. La medicina ortodoxa no es capaz de hallar el motivo por el cual parece dormir sin despertar―fueron las palabras exactas del joven médico, vestido de blanco

Al inicio Akane meneó la cabeza.

Sin contar que detrás de ella, Genma y Nodoka casi se echaban a llorar en llanto. Soun apretaba un sombrero que habia llevado con la única y lastimera letanía de preguntar por su querido hijo político.

Kasumi y Nabiki permanecían calladas y con los ojos demostrando sorpresa y susto.

Ranma era un hombre joven y demasiado vital. No podría caer en algo así sin que hubiera una respuesta lógica.

―Quiero verlo―fue la entera respuesta de Akane, tragándose las ganas de gritar. Ella no iba a quedarse satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Ranma no era de los que caía fácilmente, además todavía tenían que explicarle si habia sido encontrado por alguna persona.

El medico iba a negarse, pero luego temió la feroz mirada que Akane le dirigió. Esa muchachita le inspiraba un terror que le auguraba no negarle nada.

―Enfermera Megumi ¿podría enseñarle la habitación del joven Saotome?―pidió el hombre a alguien que pasaba por ahí.

Akane no respondió, sencillamente pasó por su lado, porque nada en el mundo la hubiese detenido de pasar. Y de hecho, el pobre médico no hubiera tenido fuerzas para detenerla.

Pero eso sí.

No le permitió al resto de la gente pasar.

―Entiendan que ustedes no pueden pasar―apuntó el hombre, pero al ver el rostro compungido de todos añadió―. Podrán pasar luego.

―! Mi pobre hijo!―fue la letanía de Nodoka

―Mi muchacho ¿Qué le hicieron a mi muchacho?―penaba Genma

―No puede ser que hayan herido al heredero varón de mi familia―aplicaba por su parte Soun

―Ojala no sean malas noticias, Nabiki―expresó la acongojada Kasumi, al ver a su hermana yendo sola hacia la sala de Ranma

.

.

.

.

.

Akane sabía que sea lo que la esperaba del otro lado del cuarto era algo fuerte. Pero verlo y palparlo con sus propios ojos era otro cantar.

Nunca en su vida habia visto a Ranma tan vulnerable e indefenso, que no podía asociar la imagen del chico dormido como si estuviera en uno de sus sueños pesados con la del muchacho ego maniaco que ella tenía por esposo.

No tenía ningún aparato conectado al cuerpo, porque como el médico le habia dicho, él no tenía heridas internas ni externas. Parecía sencillamente dormir sin posibilidad de despertar, como si estuviera en coma.

La joven se acercó lentamente a la cama donde reposaba Ranma.

Akane hubiese roto en llanto sino hubiera sido por un pensamiento lógico que le habia venido a la mente en ese instante, fruto de haber sido víctima por tanto tiempo de locuras de gente que los perseguían a ambos.

Pero justo cuando Akane ya iba a acercarse a Ranma, y con lo cual su autocontrol ya se hubiese perdido, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

―Akane, ¿puedes venir un momento?, hay alguien aquí que quiere hacerte saber algo―habló la conocida voz de Kasumi.

La joven esposa tenía sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo del joven dormido, pero finalmente tras unos segundos se decidió ir a ver de que era todo esto. Abrió la puerta sin responder a Kasumi.

Pero cuando finalmente salió al otro del pasillo, sus ojos se ensancharon y más cuando tuvo un atisbo de confirmación de los vertiginosos pensamientos que habia tenido más adelante. Esos mismos pensamientos que la habían detenido de arrojarse a llorar ante los pies de la cama de Ranma.

Frente a ella, y rodeadas de todo el resto de la familia estaban Shampoo y Ukyo con expresión culposa y apenada.

Akane estaba muy seria y no les hablaba. Se limitó a mirarlas fijamente. Todavía estaba como ida, como estuvo en el cuarto con Ranma, como imposibilitada de reaccionar como ella habitualmente lo hacía.

Aunque eso pareció ser invitación para las muchachas para hablar.

―Nosotras trajimos a Ranma aquí. Nos pareció que sería el mejor sitio donde ustedes pudieran encontrarlo. Lo dejamos seguro aquí―Ukyo fue la primera en romper el hielo.

―Hechizo salir mal. El humo del brebaje contenía otra cosa y al olerlo, Ranma caer en sueño profundo. Debió haber sido lo contrario y él debió haber olvidado baile estúpido contigo―agregó Shampoo.

―Lo dejamos en el hospital por seguridad en tanto íbamos por la abuela de Shampoo, pero resulta que la señora viajó a China, y no regresa hasta dentro de 15 días. Su viaje fue sorpresivo―increpó Ukyo

―Pero Shampoo buscar a vendedor del brebaje, y éste decirme que se necesita de un antídoto que solo se consigue en China. Así que venir a llevarme a Ranma al viaje―añadió Shampoo.

―Por eso estamos aquí, nos llevaremos a Ran-chan a China a buscar el antídoto, porque si él no lo recibe en un plazo máximo de 48 horas….Ran-chan podría quedarse dormido por siempre―mencionó Ukyo bajando la cabeza para luego añadir―. No pensé que esto pudiera salir tan mal, si tan solo no le hiciera caso a Shampoo, ¡pero es que tampoco podía permitir que mi Ran-chan viviera en la burbuja en la cual vivía meti…―venía diciendo Ukyo, pero lo que sea que iba a completar no pudo hacerlo jamás, porque algo que no previó, vino a ocurrir.

Ukyo solo se percató cuando sintió un dolor que quemaba en el mejilla izquierda.

Y antes de que Shampoo pudiera darse cuenta también, también ella se vió presa del mismo sentir que Ukyo.

 _Un dolor intenso_.

Akane las habia abofeteado a las dos. Tan fuerte como le permitían sus manos.

Probablemente las dos autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma hubieran podido reaccionar fuertemente, pero cayeron fulminadas por la feroz mirada de Akane que parecía matarlas con sus ojos, que parecían iban a llorar en cualquier instante.

La familia también habia quedado en momentáneo shock.

―Largo.

Las palabras que salieron de Akane denotaban un profundo desprecio y una rabia intensa, y antes que las susodichas pudieran decir algo, Akane volvió a acribillarlas con palabras que denotaban una furia que iba más allá de los límites.

―! Lárguense ¡ ¿Qué no oyeron?! Ranma no irá con ustedes a ninguna parte, ¿y saben porque?, ¡porque ustedes, mujeres sin dignidad son las que hicieron que él ahora este a puertas de la muerte!, y juro que si no desaparecen ahora de aquí, no respondo. La única que va a buscar la pócima seré yo! Porque yo soy su esposa!, y ustedes deberán aprender a respetarme como tal―los ojos de Akane no se le veían por estar tapados por el flequillo, pero denotaba una firmeza nunca antes vista ni sentida por las dos muchachas que literalmente estaban aterrorizadas y por primera vez conscientes de que sus acciones habían puesto a Ranma en una delicada posición.

Ukyo empezó a sollozar y Shampoo iba a seguirla en eso, y fue el turno de Nabiki de intervenir. Esto ya no era un juego.

―En serio, ya váyanse de aquí. Esto es un asunto familiar.

Akane nos la miró partir.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, tanto Ukyo como Shampoo sentían el sabor amargo y genuino de su verdadero lugar en el mundo.

Un lugar en el cual, Ranma no estaba incluido.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo cuando Akane al fin sintió que de nuevo habia regresado al cuarto de Ranma, donde él reposaba sin ánimo de despertar es que la joven ya no pudo detener el terrible impulso de arrojarse sobre el pecho del muchacho a llorar.

Todos esos sentimientos que siempre llevaba con ella ahora explotaban ante todo lo que habia pasado. Habia hecho estallar la rabia y la ira, así que ahora solo le quedaba la profunda tristeza y dolor de sentir que algo tan grave le habia pasado a Ranma y ella no podía podido hacer nada por detenerlo.

Porque eso es lo hacen los esposos, protegerse uno a otros. Se sentía una fracasada, siendo que él siempre la habia cuidado mucho, incluso casi se habia matado cuando ocurrió aquella desgracia de batalla en Jusenkyo cuando la vida se le escurría por los dedos.

Quizá fue eso lo que hizo que Akane perdiera la modorra y levantó la cabeza del aun cálido pecho de Ranma.

Tenía que ir a China a buscar el antídoto, y salvarlo. No habia tiempo que perder. Ella no dejaría que las cosas terminasen así.

―Iremos a China, Ranma, y te juro por mi madre que volveremos a estar juntos. Tienes que volver, bobo. Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Tienes que reparar el vidrio de la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Me lo habías prometido―decía Akane muy cerca del oído del chico dormido.

.

.

.

.

―No puedes ir a China sola, hija.

Las palabras de Nodoka parecían no dar efecto en los oídos de Akane que cargaba una mochila con las cosas que llevaría en este apresurado. También cargaba algunas cosas de Ranma.

―Lo haré―mencionó tajante ella sin mirar a su suegra―. Sin contar que solo hay espacio para dos en el vuelo que Nabiki consiguió, tía.

―Pero no es justo que estés sola…

―No te preocupes tía, traeré de vuelta a Ranma a como dé lugar―fue la última y certera respuesta de Akane.

Era cierto, por ser un fiero caso de emergencia, Nabiki habia logrado conseguir un pasaje para dos personas, luego de ir a extorsionar a Kuno Tatewaki. Esto no era un juego como las que siempre tenían. Ahora era una verdadera emergencia, y eso hasta Nabiki podría entenderlo. Y tampoco la familia quiso discutir el hecho de que Akane ocupara el pasaje para llevarse ella sola a Ranma, que seguía dormido. Tendría que cargar con el joven que dormía profundamente, pero eso parecía no ser ningún tipo de problema para Akane. Ella era fuerte. Aunque recordaba que Ranma tenía su carácter, y nunca le perdonaría si alguna vez era visto cargado por una chica, siendo él un hombre.

La jovencita solucionó esto de cuajo, derramándole agua.

Asunto arreglado. Sin contar que así, Ranma pesaba menos.

.

.

.

.

La imagen de una Akane llevando por sus espaldas a una muchacha menuda pelirroja, en tanto que en otra llevaba una bolsa caminando por el paraje del aeropuerto es algo que perduraría por muchos años en la mente de los operadores de sitio.

Si bien era algo extraño, sumado que tras ella caminaban todo un conjunto de personas que al final por no tener pasaje tuvo que despejar el área de abordaje. Akane estaba más que decidida a llegar a China, en específico a buscar la casa de un maestro de hierbas que vivía en la montaña de los Cinco Picos. Este dato fue fácil de acceder gracias a que Ukyo les habia dado la etiqueta de lo que habían usado para adormecer a Ranma.

Aunque con esta última acción, Ukyo no se habia vuelto a ganar el derecho de pretender volver a ser amiga de Akane . La misma cocinera se sentía muy culpable con todo esto, ya que ella y su irresponsable acción con Shampoo habia sido lo que llevó a Ranma en este estado. No podía hacer otra cosa que retirarse con dignidad.

Aunque quisiera intervenir, se podía decir que tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que Akane pudiera hacer.

.

.

.

.

Esas horas de vuelo, Akane habia hecho acopio de toda esa fuerza que tenía dentro suyo para seguir adelante. Habia asumido una responsabilidad muy importante y prácticamente la vida de Ranma estaba en sus manos, y estaba sola en eso.

Pero ella habia hecho la promesa de arreglar esto y aunque no negaba que tenía algo de miedo, estaba dispuesta.

En su fuero interno agradecía a Nabiki, quien al final habia sido la persona que le consiguió el dinero para el boleto sino también algo de bolsillo.

La joven esposa sonreía amargamente ante eso. Probablemente Ranma al despertar y saberlo, tendría uno de sus ataques de macho alfa, e intentaría pagárselos aunque trabajara media vida por ello.

Era tremendamente irónico que vayan a China en estas condiciones. La última vez habia sido un horrible desastre.

Akane cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió, fijó sus la mirada en la chica que dormía calmadamente sobre el asiento que estaba cerca de la ventanilla.

―Espero no estés teniendo sueños horribles, Ranma…ya iremos a casa, lo juro.

.

.

.

.

Conforme caminaba, los ojos de Akane solían perderse de vez en cuando en el reloj de pulsera que habia traído con ella. Según éste aun le quedaban como 12 horas de tiempo.

Habia gastado todo el dinero de bolsillo en conseguir un transporte desde el aeropuerto hasta la zona de las montañas donde tuvo que tomar un tren que podía llevarla hacia la zona de los 5 Picos.

Y a pesar de que todos la veían raro porque llevaba la chica dormida, ella no se inmutaba, pero por sobre todo no mostraba cansancio aunque si fuera.

.

.

.

.

Le dolía la espalda y sus brazos ya estaban cansados, pero ella no iba a rendirse jamás.

La caminata que estaba haciendo desde la parada del tren hasta la zona donde le habían marcado que vivía aquel sabio anciano que tenía la fórmula para ayudarla.

Encontraría la casa del anciano de la montaña de los 5 Picos, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Por sobre todo, porque ella sabía que si fuera a la inversa, Ranma haría lo mismo por ella.

Aunque cada vez le costaba más caminar con su preciosa carga a cuestas.

―Tengo que llegar….es una promesa que te hice a ti…y a nuestra familia―se decía a en su fuero interno, sintiendo como le picaba en el hombro los cabellos de la chica que llevaba por la espalda.

Pero sin embargo algo pasó, algo que ni una marcialita pudo prever porque estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Unas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo.

―Oh no…solo esto me faltaba.

Decidió imprimir más fuerza a sus pobres pies, ya que estaba atravesando el bosque, y además con la fuerza del tormenta que se avecinaba el cielo se habia oscurecido.

Akane ya no prestaba atención, porque la lluvia ya habia empezado a caer más fuerte, y ni siquiera se percataba del suelo que estaba pisando, porque el agua le empañaban los ojos.

Fue ahí que pasó.

Creyó distinguir una luz, pero no podía estar segura. El agotamiento y la lluvia no la dejaban discernir correctamente. Lo que si se aseguraba de sostener con toda la fuerza que pudiera a Ranma.

―Menos mal que duermes y no puedes ver el desastre en la que me he convertido…

Fue ahí al fin que pudo distinguir que esa luz ya era más visible. Y que provenía de una especie de cabaña. Si sus cálculos no estaban mal en el mapa que habia memorizado, ésta debería de ser la casa del anciano sabio.

No le tuvo miedo a ser descortés. Golpeó la puerta de la cabaña con toda la fuerza de la que pudo ser capaz.

Finalmente luego de un rato, alguien abrió, pero Akane ya apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

― ¿Es usted el sabio que vive en estos picos?―y al ver el que su interlocutor, un anciano le respondía de manera positiva con la cabeza aunque apenas le cabía la sorpresa de ver a esa jovencita a estas horas y además cargando a otra―. Por favor….se lo ruego…salve a Ranma.

Fue ahí que las fuerzas abandonaron a Akane aunque ella hiciere el esfuerzo sobrehumano de retenerlas.

Cayó desvanecida al suelo, aunque en su caída se aseguró que Ranma que seguía inerte cayera sobre ella y no se lastimara.

―Por favor…sálvelo…no puede dejar que duerma por siempre…―alcanzó a balbucear antes de perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Espero no les haya aburrido el capi, ocurre que decidi partirlo en dos, porque en la otra parte quizá planee poner algo que no habia puesto aqui todavia. ¿ Que será?, ¿un muerto? XD.

Espero me sigan acompañando con esta propuesta, amigos

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , **_SANDY CARDENAS (BESOS A TI)_** , MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.

Tambien muchos recuerdos a la gente que me deja comentarios en ruso. Eso hasta ahora sigue siendo inesperado para mi.

Un abrazo a todos!

Les quiere.

Paola


	9. Chapter 9

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 9.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No importa que se me rompan las piernas. Yo pienso salvarte, Ranma. Nunca te abandonaré…_

La sensación de que esa persona tan valiosa para ella y que llevaba a sus espaldas caía a un inexorable abismo y vacío que ella no podía alcanzar jamás, la hizo gritar como nunca. Como si su misma vida se le fuera en el grito.

―!RANMA!

Fue ahí que abrió sus ojos henchidos de miedo y desesperación. Tan abiertos como se lo permitía el intenso terror que sentía por todo su cuerpo, como una especie de espasmo que amenaza con quitarle hasta el último aliento.

Solo cuando al fin pudo recuperar algo de consciencia sobre donde podría estar notó que estaba en un sitio desconocido y extraño e inmediatamente los recuerdos se agolparon dentro de su mente, más cuando vió al ancianito que la miraba con extrañeza y algo asustado luego de oírla gritar.

Estaba dentro de la cabaña aquella que habia visto en medio de la lluvia cuando traía a Ranma que aún seguía en ese sueño de la cual no parecía tener intenciones de despertar jamás.

Los ojos castaños de Akane se abrieron con toda fuerza al darse cuenta de eso.

―! Ranma!, oh dios, ¿!donde estas!?―gritó incorporándose con la fuerza residual que tenía, y cuando no vió el cuerpo dormido de su joven esposo en su rango de vista. Solo el ancianito que parecía calentar algo en una vieja cocina de leña y que la miraba algo asustado.

Su corazón, naturalmente impulsivo empezó a acelerarse de tal modo que no dio curso a ningún tipo de lógica, y lo único que atinó a hacer era acercarse al anciano que parecía calentar té o algo, y tomarlo por los hombros para sacudirlo frenéticamente y preguntar por Ranma, que era la única palabra que se comprendía de los labios de la exasperada muchacha.

El viejito le habría respondido pero la demostración de fuerza y desespero de la joven lo habia aturdido y en parte mareado. Además que escasamente entendía el idioma de la joven.

En tanto en la mente de Akane ya se habían tejido cientos de ideas, todas horrorosas en su mente, pero no se podía culparla. Habían pasado situaciones tan horribles y azarosas juntos.

Como el anciano parecía no poder hablarle, fue que Akane temió lo peor. Quizá la idea de que hubieran llegado juntos a la cabaña habia sido solo un sueño o un juego de su mente que solo le decía lo que quería escuchar.

Quizá Ranma se le habia caído en alguna parte cuando ella misma resbaló, y habia sido el pobre anciano quien la encontró.

―!Eso no puede ser!

Pero justamente el tipo de amor apasionado como era el que movía a Akane no entendía de lógica ni razones, salió disparando por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, con un único objetivo en mente que era la de hallar a Ranma ¡tenía que encontrarlo!

―! Espera, muchacha!―fue el único grito que atinó el anciano, intentando esgrimir su escaso japonés, que la miraba preso de confusión. Nunca en su vida habia visto a alguien tan obcecado en su vida.

Ni siquiera pudo detenerla.

Pero si tuvo una idea y de inmediato corrió hacia la zona donde podría encontrar ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente ya no llovía, pero estaba oscuro, y el suelo seguía resbaladizo, bastante y ella apenas y podía ponerse en pie.

Todavía tenía entumecida partes del cuerpo, quizá por haber estado tanto tiempo acostada luego de haberse desvanecido.

Habia corrido tanto de forma impulsiva, que ya habia perdido noción de donde estaba y ni siquiera podía decir que recordaba haber pasado por allí cuando cargaba a Ranma.

―Por dios…Ranma…¿ dónde estarás?

En esos momentos de desorientación que sentía, no solo por estar en medio de un bosque chino, sino por la sensación de desolación que la devoraba. Ranma siempre estaba con ella. En las buenas y las malas, cuidándola, protegiendo sus espaldas. Aunque riñeran, él nunca la dejaría en medio del peligro, y por eso ella creía que debía corresponderle de la misma manera.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil?

Debió haberle preguntado algo al anciano chino.

¿Por qué no aceptó ayuda de su familia?

Aunque eso implicase hipotecar su casa por conseguir el dinero para un pasaje extra, ¡pero no!, ella habia ido orgullosa y autosuficiente, creída de que podría traer a Ranma por su espaldas en un país extraño.

¡Pero quería salvarlo!, él tenía que volver a despertar….tenían tantas cosas aun que hacer juntos.

Lo llamaba como se lo permitían los pulmones, pero también pensaba que si él dormía, difícilmente podría oírla. Tenía que hallarlo, aunque fuere lo último que hiciera, antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de 48 horas donde la maldición de dormirlo por siempre se cumpliría.

Imprimió fuerza a sus pies de donde no tenia, para seguir en la loca carrera y poder hallarlo en medio de toda esta oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

―! ¿Qué ella salió corriendo?!―la voz de Ranma anudándose la toalla luego de salir violentamente de la tina caliente , fue lo primero que pudo decir luego de estar varios minutos intentando entender al ancianito que habia venido por él, apenas Akane hubiere huido.

Ranma casi saltó desnudo, pero tuvo un acceso de sentido común y acabó por colocarse una de las ropas que el anciano le habia prestado.

Tenía que ir a cerciorarse lo que habia ocurrido con Akane. Lo poco que habia comprendido, a veces olvidaba que estaba en China y no en Japón, es que la muchacha dormida habia salido corriendo, en medio de la oscuridad.

Eso fue demasiado para Ranma, Akane en verdad podría ser terca y empecinarse cuando se lo proponía.

Aunque no por ello dejaría de estar más agradecido con ella. Probablemente lo estaría por el resto de su vida. Nunca habia conocido a una mujer como ella, que estuviera dispuesta a aguantar dolores, cansancios y trajines solo por traerlo a un país desconocido e intentar salvarlo.

Se habia prometido a sí mismo, cuando la veía dormida del agotamiento que él la protegería por siempre. No solo porque fuera su esposo, sino también porque ella era la persona más importante de su vida. Los supo cuando despertó como loco repentinamente, y con ojos homicidas buscando a Ukyo o a Shampoo, que le habían hecho inhalar quien sabe que antes de hacerlo perder la consciencia.

Pero solo se encontró con un anciano chino que lo miraba con ojos raros y cuando estaba por volverse loco de la extrañeza fue que el anciano que apenas hablaba japonés le pudo deducir que él en forma "femenina" habia sido cargado por una joven japonesa que ahora estaba dormida del cansancio frente a la fogata. Que la chica lo habia traído porque él habia sido víctima de una ataque de un brebaje en forma de inhala miento.

Al verlo, el anciano chino pudo deducirlo de inmediato, además que no se extrañó que al arrojarle agua caliente se volviera hombre. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar a malditos de Jusenkyo. Lo habia oído despotricar que esos brebajes prohibidos hace años que habia dejado de fabricar pero que por lo visto habia quedado un lote que algún vendedor inescrupuloso lo llevó a Japón.

También le mencionó la valentía de la muchacha que lo habia traído, que ahora descansaba tranquila sobre las mantas frente al fuego.

Ranma no habia hecho más que asentir, totalmente, en verdad que esta vez Akane se habia pasado. Habia arriesgado todo por salvarle la vida.

No pudo dejar de mirarla mientras dormía, con el tremendo deseo y ganas de despertarla para decirle tantas cosas que no estaba seguro ni como decirlas.

Cuando despertara, intentaría decirle algunas cosas a esa muchacha tozuda y valiente. Los ojos azules de Ranma se habían llenado de pura ternura en ese momento al observarla dormir.

Solo se descuidó un momento de ella, cuando le pidió al anciano una muda de ropa para ir a bañarse, y fue en esos instantes que pasó, Akane despertó y salió huyendo, obviamente para ir a buscarlo.

Ranma pensaba en todo esto, mientras acababa de ponerse la camisa china y los pantalones, también de ese estilo que el anciano Weng le habia prestado.

Ahora si tenía que salir y encontrarla.

No podía dejar nunca que ella pasare la noche en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse salido corriendo de esa forma.

Al menos hubiera tenido el tino de preguntar de que fue lo que pasó con Ranma, pero no, le habia ganado la tozudez y la obstinación. En el futuro intentaría controlar mejor esos impulsos de hacer este tipo de cosas.

Pero su preocupación por Ranma la habia nublado por entero, haciéndole perder el norte y la lógica de las acciones.

Y entre más quería retroceder entre ese lodoso camino de ese odioso bosque, que ni siquiera era de su país, es que más perdida se sentía. Ni siquiera podía notar ya la luz de la casa del pobre anciano, a quien habia dejado con la palabra en la boca y sin siquiera preguntarle algo.

¡Cómo es que podía ser tan boba!, quizá Ranma tenía razón y era más tonta de lo que pensaba. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él con locura.

Pero en serio pensaba que quizá Ranma se le habia deslizado por el camino ¿o acaso lo soñó? ¿Fue una horrible pesadilla? ¿Por qué no habia tenido tino de pedirle ayuda al dueño de casa?

Estaba cansada y tenía algo de frio, ya que si bien ya no llovía, todavía se reflejaba parte de la humedad residual. Y estaba muy oscuro.

Akane se sentía más sola que nunca.

―Ranma….

Luego el terror hizo su propia aparición, cuando le pareció sentir que unas hojas de arbustos parecían moverse solas.

¿Un animal salvaje?

Eso fue suficiente para amedrentarla y que quisiera dar unos pasos en falso en medio de la oscuridad, donde su miedo le dio una mala jugada, ya que no contó con que allí habia una abertura a un acantilado que probablemente la mataría.

Akane cerró sus ojos en medio del grito que lanzó del espanto de saberse a punto de un destino desconocido.

Pero nunca cayó al vacío que le deparaba.

Una mano salió de algún sitio y la sostuvo con fuerza y firmeza.

Akane abrió sus atemorizados ojos, y cuando vió a otra par de ojos azules que la miraban con aprehensión, supo que ahí estaba.

 _Ranma, habia venido de nuevo, de quien sabe, y la habia salvado._

―! Por dios, Akane!, ya te tengo―el grito de su voz pareció quitarle la modorra a ella que no terminaba de creerse lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Sería otro juego de su mente?

Pero no lo era, ya que la calidez que emanaba esa mano que la sostenía con fuerza era demasiado conocida y anhelada por ella.

Una que la habia sostenida todas esas veces que necesitó.

―Santo cielo, Akane… aquí estabas….casi me matas del sus…―quiso decirle Ranma cuando terminó de quitarla del pozo, pero no pudo terminar su reto, ya que los brazos de ella lo rodearon.

Es que Akane no pudo resistirse al verlo. Estaba despierto y bien. Mucho más de lo que ella misma soñaba en ese momento. Y era él, era Ranma, su aroma lo delataba, y su corazón la llamaba a arrojarse a sus brazos para asegurarse que era real.

Ranma olvidó el regaño que iba a darle por ser haber sido tan terca como salir corriendo en medio de la noche, pero ese abrazo por parte de ella lo descolocó, como todas esas veces cuando ella lo tocaba.

Él mismo ya no pudo seguir negando que lo único que deseaba en este mundo ahora mismo era corresponderle y así lo hizo.

Después de toda una pesadilla, al fin, podía sentir que estaba en casa.

.

.

.

.

El anciano Weng no les hizo muchas preguntas luego de buscarle algunas ropas que prestarle a Akane. También les facilitó un cuarto, que habia pertenecido a un hijo que habia muerto hace varios años. Las ropas que le habia dado a Akane y a Ranma también habían sido del difunto.

Los jóvenes no tuvieron palabras suficientes para agradecerle todo lo que Weng habia hecho por ellos. Tantas molestias y además de parte de alguien que apenas podía comprenderlos pero al parecer la barrera del idioma no era problema para alguien con tantas ganas de ayudar como ese hombre.

No solo habia salvado a Ranma de la desgracia que le habían infringido tanto Shampoo como Ukyo, sino también les habia dado un espacio propio para que pudieran pernoctar tranquilos. Les habia servido una cena, y hasta les habían facilitado ropas.

¿Cómo no estar agradecido hasta Japón con ese buen hombre?

Y ahí estaban, solos de nuevo, no es que nunca antes no habían estado así, pero ahora se respiraba un aire nuevo, diferente, no solo porque no estaban en su cuarto, sino porque entre ellos habían pasado muchas cosas pocas horas antes, y hasta ahora no habían hablado de ello.

―En verdad, el señor Weng es muy buena gente. Mira que prestarnos todo este cuarto, y no nos conoce―quiso decir circunstancialmente Akane, que estaba parada frente a una ventana, dándole la espalda a Ranma.

Él no les respondió.

Akane de todas formas, consideraba que lo mejor era seguir hablando. No sabía que otra cosa hacer, pero entre su charla no quería añadir todas las peripecias que habia pasado para llegar a China cargando a otra persona.

―Pienso que mañana, antes de irnos, podríamos cortarle un poco de leña. Dentro de poco hará frio en esta zona y lo necesitará―siguió diciendo ella, empecinada en su idea de hablar de cualquier nimiedad.

Ella no sabía que Ranma la oía, pero no la escuchaba realmente. La mente del joven estaba totalmente inmersa en la figura menuda de esa chica que habia roto cualquier paradigma al hacer semejante esfuerzo por salvarlo.

Ella seguía hablando, y los ojos de Ranma tiritaban de solo verla, allí de espaldas, quizá hablándole de cosas cotidianas y sin importancia. Quizá demasiado tímida para traer a colación la experiencia que habían vivido y que implicara que ella arriesgara su vida.

―Aprovechemos también de pasar por algún mercado de aquí para buscar algún regalo para…―quiso completar Akane, pero una poderosa sensación la paralizó por completo, haciendo que abriera sus ojos castaños con todo su esplendor.

Unos brazos habían rodeado su cintura, en tanto podía sentir como un aliento tibio se colaba en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro.

Los ojos y las manos de Akane temblaron por ligerísimos segundos, pero al final, de manera instintiva como si estuviera siendo llamada por una intuición natural y poderosa, ella misma abrió un poco más su cuello para que él pudiera hundir aún más sus labios en ella.

En otras épocas y momentos, quizá hubiera muerto del sonrojo o darle un buen golpe, pero su cuerpo y su alma la llamaban a seguir los deseos que su cuerpo le enseñaba.

Fue ahí que colocó una mano sobre los brazos que se cruzaban a la altura de su cintura y llevó la otra a hundir en la frondosa cabellera del marcialista para pasear en ella con sus dedos. Lo que estaba haciendo era lo que la llamaba a hacer un reflejo autómata que ni ella comprendía, pero que sabía era lo correcto que debía hacer.

Tampoco se quejó cuando esas poderosas manos que sostenían su cintura la hicieron girar y fue allí cuando se topó de frente con esa mirada cobalto que la miraba con unos ojos provistos de una ternura, deseo, ansias , anhelo y mucho más de lo que ella pudiera describir o comprender.

Ella misma buscó sus labios, esa boca que la inducia a conocer más que un simple beso. Sino algo más profundo, más íntimo, más acorde a lo que ellos eran.

Él nunca dejó de acariciar esa cintura, por donde la sostenía. Ella no soltó el cuello de él por donde casi se colgaba por la diferencia de altura. Las percepciones de ambos se sentían colmadas de saber que ambos estaban en la misma sincronía y sus cuerpos exponían las misma necesidades, unas que habían callado por demasiado tiempo pero que sus huracanados sentimientos que brotaban de sus pieles ya no podrían seguir conteniendo.

Cuando Ranma hizo un movimiento desprendiéndole los botones de la camisa china que Akane llevaba puesto, para colar bajo ella, a sus manos que pretendían no quedarse quietas, fue que la muchacha gimió bajito, pero sin duda no esperaba que el joven acercara repentinamente sus labios por encima del pecho de la joven, besándola por encima y debajo de la camisa desprendida, y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta besar su ombligo.

Akane estaba completamente hechizada y al sentir las caricias de Ranma en el vientre, decidió hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de él, que estaba a esa altura, completamente extasiada ante las nuevas sensaciones. Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir mejor, pero de repente Ranma paró, y se levantó, haciendo que la joven abriera con miedo sus ojos ¿se habrá arrepentido?

Pero no.

Porque Ranma lo que hizo fue tomarle de la mano, y guiarla donde estaba el futon del cuarto.

―Ven―fue todo lo que él le dijo.

Ella apretó esa mano que la prometía llevar a un sitio donde nunca antes habia estado.

Ella apretó esa mano, y se dejó llevar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **NOTAS  
**

Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, muy probablemente el sigte sea el ultimo episodio de Cuando las palabras sobran, aunque quien sabe, si les gusta como finalizo lo que viene, quizá podamos pensar en una segunda parte, y quizá me tachen por irme en lineas fáciles porque no mostré mucho de la peripecia de Ranma y el viejito que lo curó, pero la verdad es que ya queria saltar al postre..XD, miento la verdad, es que consideraba mejor ahondar en los sentimientos y sensaciones de los protagonistas.

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO, BARCO, ASTRON, FLYNNCHAN, NALA SAOTOME, NAOH, ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS (BESOS A TI), MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.

Mil gracias a todos los favs y folllows que siguen viniendo.

Abrazo.

Paola.


	10. Chapter 10

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 10.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LIME O LEMON, LA VERDAD NO DISTINGO XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Unos brazos habían rodeado su cintura, en tanto podía sentir como un aliento tibio se colaba en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro._

 _Los ojos y las manos de Akane temblaron por ligerísimos segundos, pero al final, de manera instintiva como si estuviera siendo llamada por una intuición natural y poderosa, ella misma abrió un poco más su cuello para que él pudiera hundir aún más sus labios en ella._

 _En otras épocas y momentos, quizá hubiera muerto del sonrojo o darle un buen golpe, pero su cuerpo y su alma la llamaban a seguir los deseos que su cuerpo le enseñaba._

 _Fue ahí que colocó una mano sobre los brazos que se cruzaban a la altura de su cintura y llevó la otra a hundir en la frondosa cabellera del marcialista para pasear en ella con sus dedos. Lo que estaba haciendo era lo que la llamaba a hacer un reflejo autómata que ni ella comprendía, pero que sabía era lo correcto que debía hacer._

 _Tampoco se quejó cuando esas poderosas manos que sostenían su cintura la hicieron girar y fue allí cuando se topó de frente con esa mirada cobalto que la miraba con unos ojos provistos de una ternura, deseo, ansias , anhelo y mucho más de lo que ella pudiera describir o comprender._

 _Ella misma buscó sus labios, esa boca que la inducia a conocer más que un simple beso. Sino algo más profundo, más íntimo, más acorde a lo que ellos eran._

 _Él nunca dejó de acariciar esa cintura, por donde la sostenía. Ella no soltó el cuello de él por donde casi se colgaba por la diferencia de altura. Las percepciones de ambos se sentían colmadas de saber que ambos estaban en la misma sincronía y sus cuerpos exponían las misma necesidades, unas que habían callado por demasiado tiempo pero que sus huracanados sentimientos que brotaban de sus pieles ya no podrían seguir conteniendo._

 _Cuando Ranma hizo un movimiento desprendiéndole los botones de la camisa china que Akane llevaba puesto, para colar bajo ella, a sus manos que pretendían no quedarse quietas, fue que la muchacha gimió bajito, pero sin duda no esperaba que el joven acercara repentinamente sus labios por encima del pecho de la joven, besándola por encima y debajo de la camisa desprendida, y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta besar su ombligo._

 _Akane estaba completamente hechizada y al sentir las caricias de Ranma en el vientre, decidió hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de él, que estaba a esa altura, completamente extasiada ante las nuevas sensaciones. Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir mejor, pero de repente Ranma paró, y se levantó, haciendo que la joven abriera con miedo sus ojos ¿se habrá arrepentido?_

 _Pero no._

 _Porque Ranma lo que hizo fue tomarle de la mano, y guiarla donde estaba el futon del cuarto._

― _Ven―fue todo lo que él le dijo._

 _Ella apretó esa mano que la prometía llevar a un sitio donde nunca antes habia estado._

 _Ella apretó esa mano, y se dejó llevar._

Las cosas habían avanzado entre ellos de forma confusa, quienes guiados por sus instintos ahora se estaban dejando llevar de forma desesperada por ella.

Tanto tiempo conteniendo sentimientos y deseos estaban cobrándoselas con ellos en este instante cuando ambos estaban besándose con pasión, encima del futon, con un Ranma encima de una Akane que no dudaba en hundir sus dedos entre la cabellera de su esposo, y sin soltar jamás ese beso.

Las manos de Ranma tampoco pudieron mantenerse quietas por mucho tiempo ya que no tardaron en meterse bajo ella, para intentar desprenderle el broche del sostén, pero abrió mucho sus ojos cuando ella lo detuvo y en cambio soltó el beso y se sentó un poco para acabar de quitarse la camisa que ya tenía desprendida.

Ranma se emocionó intensamente ante el permiso, y entonces decidió ir más allá, llevando sus manos hacia los pantalones que ella llevaba puestos.

Se los deslizó muy despacio, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

―Ranma…

― ¿Tienes miedo?―preguntó él. Sumido por el deseo

Ella pareció dudar un poco pero luego su sonrisa fue suficiente respuesta para sus palabras.

―Contigo, jamás.

Eso fue suficiente para que él volviera a arrojarse a ella para seguir devorando sus labios de fresa, que con cada toque no solo le hacía saborear ese tacto y ese calor tan anhelado en sueños, sino también esa sensación de que estaba recibiendo un regalo único, hecho para él donde daría una demostración de que era el hombre que Akane se merecía. El esposo que ella necesitaba, y así como el amante que su cuerpo le exigía hace tiempo. Una ocasión única, por eso habia intentando borrar sus nervios y tomarla como ella se lo merecida.

Su sostén rosa se le hacía demasiado hermoso porque contenía esas dos orbes que aunque nunca se lo confesara, muchas noches le habia causado desvelos, porque le parecían particularmente bonitas y merecedoras de un goce intenso.

Pronto decidió hacer uso de su permiso, y tomó el sostén para quitarlo de entre el medio de ellos.

Sabía que Akane aun estaría avergonzada por estar exhibiéndose de esta forma tan patente ante un hombre así que siguió besándola, pero lo hizo con un ligero toque de diferencia.

Empezó a besarle las mejillas, los parpados, la frente, el lóbulo de las orejas, hasta empezar a bajar por su delicioso cuello, aquel que lo invitaba a perderse por siempre en ellos.

Pasando por su olorosos hombros. Ranma habia desarrollado una fijación especial por dos atributos de su esposa, que habia ganado por el tiempo de relación como "prometido peleones" sino también fruto de la convivencia matrimonial, dicho sea por compartir cama: adoraba sus hombros y amaba mirar su espalda, así que el saber que pronto vería su hermosa espada desnuda le quitaba el control de los deseos.

Así que le prestó especial atención a los besos dulces y pasionales que repartió entre los hombros de la joven, con especial cuidado de repetirlos cuando oía que la mujer bajo él se empezaba a arquear en gemidos.

Akane recibía estas atenciones con los ojos cerrados completamente entregada en las caricias, pero cuando sintió que esa boca empezaba a bajar por sus pechos, fue que abrió intempestivamente sus ojos como señal de alarma.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Ranma que de inmediato paró el beso y la miró con ojos aprehensivos.

Ella se sonrojó aún más al ver su mirada extraviada-

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó la joven tartamudeando y con un ligero temblor en los labios

― ¿Confías en mí, Akane?―fue la pregunta que atinó a murmurarle

―Siempre―fue la respuesta clara que ella quitó, aun antes de acabar de procesar la pregunta.

Los ojos azules de él brillaron intensamente, porque se moría por hacer algo desde hace un buen rato. Dirigió su mano hacia el sur vibrante y resbaladizo en estos momentos de Akane, un lugar sagrado donde nadie habia estado jamás, ni siquiera la misma Akane en un algún juego privado.

Los dedos de Ranma empezaron a perderse entre esos tiernos y aceitosos pliegues que lo invitaban a perderse, al tiempo que saboreaba sus labios con fuerza, y empezando a tocar con la yema de sus dedos, los suaves pezones rosa de Akane, que sintió vibrar con la triple presión en sus tres partes vitales.

Pero Ranma volvió a dejarlo para mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que tomaba sus brazos y mandarlos hacia atrás y ante la mirada de ella que delataba algo de miedo y sentido de vulnerabilidad por sentir que sus brazos eran enviados hacia atrás, fue que él habló:―Confía en mí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque en el fondo estaba aterrorizada, y todavía no podía controlar del todo el temblor que le producía en todo el cuerpo estar siendo tocada de esta manera por un hombre.

En esa posición tan vulnerable y sumisa, el chico volvió a arrojarse por encima de Akane para esta vez, seguir besando esos senos que se erguían ante el contacto de la lengua y el movimiento de los dedos de Ranma. La otra mano estaba ocupada en la fuente de placer en el sur de Akane que cada vez más iba surcando, haciendo que la mujer empezara a vibrar bajo ellos.

Era inevitable lo que iba a pasar esa noche en aquel cuarto prestado en China.

Cuando Ranma se despojó de la camisa, fue la misma Akane quien le tomó por el inicio de los pantalones para bajárselas, con tan buena suerte que también estiró los boxers hacia abajo.

Con esta última acción, Akane casi se muere de la impresión al verlo completamente desnudo y listo para todo, pero Ranma no acusó recibo de ello, y solo se limitó a reírse, pero enseguida se puso serio y de forma muy despaciosa se dispuso él también a deslizarle las pantaletas rosas a Akane.

Tan despacio y suave que contrastaba con la evidente necesidad que Ranma tenía de ella.

Akane sabía de la mecánica del amor, lo mismo que Ranma, aunque era la primera vez de ambos. El chico sabía que quizá para ella no sería divertido, pero le consolaba saber que en futuros encuentros eso podría cambiar.

El primer pensamiento lógico que tuvo Ranma en todo ese tiempo es que no portaba consigo esos prácticos paquetitos que habia empezado a llevar consigo desde que habia contraído matrimonio con Akane y justo ahora que era el momento de utilizarlos, pero dejó de pensar cuando la vió abrir las piernas, haciendo que a él casi se le cayera la quijada.

Perdió la cabeza en ese mismo instante ante tamaña invitación. Ningún hombre podría rechazar algo así.

Se acomodó y la penetró certeramente sin darle tiempo de pensar y le tapó la boca con un beso para ahogar el grito agudo que ella hubiera lanzado.

Ranma no era un hombre romántico, nunca habia leído novelas juveniles ni tampoco habia tenido mucho contacto con chicas, pero algo que si tenía, eran ideas de practicidad.

Para él la mejor técnica para desvirgar a una joven era tocarla hasta perder el sentido para luego entrar en ella sin rodeos. Y es justo lo que habia hecho.

Bajo de él, Akane aún no acababa de creer lo que habia pasado, tenía cerrado sus ojos, no solo por el dolor, sino porque también estaba avergonzada.

Sentía como allí abajo seguía dilatándose y como la carne se abría ante la presión de Ranma, pero ya estaba hecho. Ranma ya la habia poseído y ya no habia vuelta atrás.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Ranma que seguía mirándola con ojos enamorados, pero sin moverse. Tenía una mano colocada en la cintura de ella y en la otra se sostenía para evitar caerle con todo el peso encima.

―Solo aguanta un poco más….¿podrás?―fue la pregunta de Ranma, que hizo a duras penas, porque él si estaba disfrutando demasiado con la estrechez de Akane, el sentir como su carne apretaba la suya. Era una sensación demasiado deliciosa.

Ella asintió. El dolor era agudo, pero el saber que estaba uniéndose con una persona tan querida para ella era suficiente medicina para eso, así que movió de tal forma sus piernas que rodearon la cadera del chico, invitándolo a seguir.

Ranma sonrió y embistió por primera vez.

Ella sonrió ante los primeros embates que de ser dolorosas injerencias pasaron a transformarse en placenteras incursiones. Un roce que enloquecía a Ranma y poco a poco quitaba la sensación de dolor en Akane.

Ese roce estaba causando en ella una sobrecarga sensorial muy fuerte. Él, en cambio estaba tentado de voltearla o de subirla encima de él. Pero se detuvo.

Él mismo ya no podía resistir mucho el vaivén que habia pasado de ser lento a ser más vibrante y con un ritmo más fuerte y rápido, provocando temblores intensísimos en los dos.

―Esto es muy bueno, Ranma….pero ya no podré resistir mucho. Ya no doy más―advirtió ella entre los jadeos que surgían en medio de aquel roce sexual mirando al hombre que se alzaba sobre ella.

―Yo tampoco, Akane…..tengo que salir….porque ya no aguanto―fue la única respuesta que pudo articular él, donde además señalaba que en medio de todo ese frenesí todavía conservaba algo de sentido.

Gracias a su autocontrol, Ranma pudo salir antes de llegar al clímax dentro de ella, pero nunca dejó de besarla ni de acariciarla. Como era lógico, Akane no llegó al orgasmo como él, como toda primera vez, pero si habia disfrutado mucho de la experiencia, ya que si se quejó un poco cuando Ranma habia salido de ella.

Se habia acostumbrado a su invasión y le habia gustado. Más que nada porque la persona que le estaba haciendo el amor era la única a quien habia anhelado para eso.

A diferencia de Ranma, Akane si habia leído novelas románticas, y tenía muchas ideas de lo que hubiera ocurrido esa noche, quizá bastante diferentes, pero aun así, la joven no cambiaría esta experiencia por las supuestas de ensueño que narraban los libros.

Y siguió pensando en eso, cuando lo vió levantarse para ir a lavarse cuando todo hubo terminado.

Los pocos minutos que quedó sola en el futon le sirvieron para revisarse un poco. Aún estaba adolorida en varias partes, no solo donde él habia entrado sino en otras partes donde él la habia mordisqueado.

Cuando Ranma regresó, y la vió absorta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque era como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Ya se habia colocado una yukata limpia y se acomodó a lado de ella, que también estaba más roja que él.

― ¿Vas a ir a lavarte también?―fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

―Oh si claro―apuntó ella, pero cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y con Ranma que la miraba desde la almohadilla del futon. Se apenó demasiado.

― ¿Podrías?― fue la implícita pregunta de ella

Ranma pareció entender y se volteó, mas sonrojado que hace rato.

―! Claro!

Ella aprovechó para anudarse como podía las ropas chinas que habían sido prestados por Weng, y salió casi disparando para lavarse ella también.

Ranma se quedó en el cuarto, tragando saliva. Todavía nervioso, y temeroso por lo que habia pasado, y sin todavía acabar de creer en cuenta.

Es lo que le pasaba con Akane, ya que cuando era la pasión era la que hablaba, ellos perdían el control de todo y ahí estaba el resultado. Ahora Ranma no sabía como actuar frente a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane si se tardó más que él, más que nada para revisar su nuevo cuerpo y los vestigios que la noche habia traído para ella.

Menos mal allí había varias yukatas de recambio. También se sentía como Ranma. Alguna vez tenía que regresar al cuarto y ella no tenía idea como actuar, que hacer y mucho menos que decir. Sin contar que sentía mucha vergüenza con el señor Weng, quien sin querer habia sido quien les habia prestado un sitio donde habían hecho esto.

Luego de limpiarse, y de revisarse minuciosamente, acabó por anudarse la yukata, tomó aire y regresó al cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma la vió entrar. Él ya estaba cubierto con la manta para resguardarse del frio que seguía entrando por algunas rendijas, la siguió con el rabillo del ojo y pudo verla detenidamente cuando lentamente se acomodaba a su lado, como siempre que dormían juntos.

Pero no se dijeron una sola palabra. El techo parecía muy interesante en estos momentos. Aún seguían ruborizados, y tampoco tenían un ápice de sueño.

―Creo que ya mañana deberíamos volver a casa―dijo Ranma tímidamente, como no teniendo idea alguna de que decir o añadir.

―Si, además ya estas curado―mencionó Akane, que cobró valor por esta charla circunstancial―. ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?

― ¿Qué cosa?―preguntó él

―Abofeteé a Ukyo y a Shampoo. Esta vez se pasaron de la raya.

Muy en sus adentros, Ranma podría estar gritando: ¡Esa es mi chica!, pero como Ranma es Ranma no dijo nada.

Pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Akane volviera a hablar.

―Deberíamos dormir, mañana nos espera una odisea para regresar a casa.

―Si―contestó él dándose vuelta, más por comodidad que por otra cosa, además de que no quería que ella notara que seguía abochornado.

―Ranma….―dijo ella bajito.

― ¿Si?

Ella parpadeó un poco, pero la timidez volvió a ganarle: ― No es nada, duérmete.

Ella también ya se habia volteado a dormir para su lado, pero tampoco podía cerrar sus ojos.

―Te compré un vestido….pero creo que con todo esto de Ukyo y Shampoo se perdió―apuntó él de repente.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos. Y tragó saliva.

―No te preocupes por eso, Ranma….cuando volvamos a casa lo resolveremos―dijo intentando que la emoción de saber de qué Ranma le habia comprado un regalo no la desbordara.

Él sonrió desde su lado.

Akane tenía razón, mejor preocuparse por ello cuando volvieran a Japón, en Nerima. Ahora estaban en China. Y estaban juntos, y eso era más importante.

―Akane…por cierto. Muchas gracias…

Ella ya no respondió, pero la sonrisa que inundó su rostro era suficiente para saber que estaba emocionada con lo que Ranma le habia dicho.

Y Ranma tenía razón.

Mejor dormir ahora, que mañana tenían para largo.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS  
**_

Y bueno aqui salió un lime cortin, las que me conocen saben que no tengo mucha cancha haciendolos, pero espero seguir mejorando, hace harto de tiempo que no practico, me encanta leerlo eso si, pero escribirlo es otra cosa.

Pensaba finalizar el fic aqui con la consumación, pero le tomé cariño al fic, asi que le seguiré a ver que pasa con el baile de graduación. Algo tiene que salir.

Tardé un par de dias en traer este episodio, la verdad todavia estoy con las consecuencias del robo que me hizo la compañera de trabajo, y sumado a otros dramas, pues no fue una semana divertida, pero escribir fue una pequeña terapia, porque aparte de éste, tambien me entretuve mucho haciendo uno de Robotech que adoro. En fin, ya me callo y dejo de hinchar, les envio besitos, y estoy esperando la sentencia que me dejen con respesto al lime que traje aqui

Agradecimientos.

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO, BARCO, ASTRON, FLYNNCHAN, NALA SAOTOME, NAOH, VIVI ( FELIZ CUMPLE POR AYER), KIKEBLINK 182, ELI VENTURA, GABY WHITLOCK, MAGGUIE AINO, ANA TORRES , ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO SAOTOME SON, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS (COMO QUIERO A ESTA CHICA), MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN.

Mil gracias a todo aquel que me regale un chiqui de tiempo para leer aqui!

Les quiere.

Paola.


	11. Chapter 11

**_RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cuando las palabras sobran_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Acto 11_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―! Akane!, aquí te conseguí estas cintas que puedes usar con el vestido―exclamaba Nodoka entrando en la habitación donde su nuera, que terminaba de ponerse el vestido que Ranma le habia regalado la fin.

Pero cuando la buena señora entró al cuarto, casi se le cae la quijada la ver a Akane sobre la cama, intentando hacer presión para ajustarse el cierre, cosa que claramente no podía hacer.

―! Esto es un desastre, tía Nodoka!―exclamó la chica dándose por vencida.

No habia notado que habia subido tanto de peso estas semanas.

La buena señora acabó por sonreírle maternalmente.

―No te preocupes, Akane. Todavía falta como tres días para el baile. Tengo tiempo para coserlo y hacerlo ceder si quieres―ofreció la madre de Ranma

Los ojos de la joven esposa se iluminaron ante el ofrecimiento de su siempre amable suegra. Y además que con eso le echaba mano y en grande porque Akane cosía terrible

―Pero aun así…Akane… ¿Cómo es que ya no te entra el vestido?, si cuando Ranma te lo dio te cabía perfecto―preguntó Nodoka inocentemente mientras cargaba el vestido en una caja para llevarla a su casa y poder hacerle el trabajo de costura, hasta que pasados unos segundos la buena mujer se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió a tomarle las manos a Akane

― ¿O quizá es lo que pienso?

Akane abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de su suegra que seguía viéndola con ojos de felicidad y picardía, y ella no podía acabar de saber el motivo o sospecharlo.

―Mi hijo se ha portado bien contigo! Eso debe ser Akane!―exclamó la señora, llena de una felicidad que se le iba por los poros.

Akane parpadeó confusa varios segundos antes de caer en cuenta.

¿Acaso era posible?, antes era impensable pero habían pasado más de cinco semanas desde aquel encuentro en la cabaña de China y aunque ambos se hacían los tontos sobre lo que habia ocurrido allí, _si habia ocurrido_ y eso no lo podía negar ella a sí misma. Su suegra le habia disparado la cuenta, además que también caía en cuenta que desde esa fecha no recordaba haber estado en sus días.

Un cumulo de cosas le vino en mente en ese rato, y Nodoka tuvo que sacudirla un poco para despertarla.

―! Oh dios!―es todo lo que soltó Akane

La buena señora sonrió, era de ese tipo de alegría genuina que le cabria por los poros, pero algo que si tenía Nodoka era sensatez, así que antes de salir para su casa porque tenía que ir a preparar la cena, Akane le habia hecho prometer que no diría nada a nadie, que ella primero quería decírselo a Ranma, y luego a la familia.

―Son demasiado bulliciosos, querida. En eso tienes razón. Lo único que te diré es que no tardes mucho en decírselo, querida―fue la respuesta de Nodoka, comprensiva como ella sola y quien no se marchó sin darle un beso tierno en su frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo decirlo?

Si la sospecha de su suegra era cierta, todo este tiempo ella habia estado albergando un nuevo ser en su vientre, alguien concebido en China, algo en lo cual siquiera habia pensado.

¿Pero sería posible tal cosa?

Akane se acarició el vientre frente al espejo. Si notaba que estaba más rellena de lo que recordaba, porque se probó una falda y le ajustaba mucho.

Con esa sensación extraña corriéndole por las venas, la joven se arrojó a la cama y recordó todo lo que habia pasado con Ranma desde que salieron de China hasta regresar a Nerima.

Como habían despertado luego de su primera noche de esposos, y única hasta la fecha, como si hubiera sido otra noche normal entre ellos. No habían hablado de ello, ni tampoco habían contado nada. Siguieron haciendo vida normal luego de eso. Aunque lo dulce habia sido cuando Ranma le trajo el vestido para que se probase, habia logrado recuperarlo de la casa de Ukyo. Por suerte no estaba roto, solo un poco sucio, pero estaba allí. Ranma no solo se lo habia comprado trabajando más tiempo del indicado en el gimnasio sino que lo habia recuperado para ella.

Habían sido horas extras porque el dojo estaba clausurado para clases, y aun no se había reparado.

Faltaba días para la graduación y ahora probablemente ella tenía una noticia que podría cambiarlo todo. Claramente era algo inesperado. ¿Cómo tomaría Ranma esa noticia?

No es que no supiera que su acto en China no llegara a tener consecuencias, pero no esperaba que se hubiera dado.

Por un lado estaba asustada y por el otro estaba emocionada. Sonreía en sus adentros sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre. ¿Acaso ella podía estar ahora portando un pequeño e inesperado milagro?

¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Quizá a esperar que acabe eso del baile, porque conociendo a su familia quizá empiecen a urdir fiestas o cosas extrañas, siendo que los verdaderos aterrados deberían de ser los padres.

Por el otro, la mente se le iba por el sentido práctico. En caso de estar embarazada ella ya no podría dar clases en el dojo cuando se reformara y eso implicaría menos dinero, y Ranma tendría que incrementar sus horarios. Casi ni podría verlo. Ella tendría que renunciar a la idea de estudiar algo.

Si, podía ser una hermosa idea, así como también la más mala en estos momentos. También implicaría quedarse a vivir por siempre en casa de su familia y atar a Ranma en una situación donde ella era tan responsable como él.

¿Pero quién piensa con claridad cuando se te presentan situaciones como las que ellos vivieron en China?

Lo que habia pasado allá era como su pequeño secreto intimo el cual nadie sospechaba ni molestaba, lo cual era muy bonito viniendo de una casa donde habia un nulo respeto por la privacidad.

Akane se levantó de la cama y se sostuvo la cabeza, un trozo de realidad le habia chocado y empezó a angustiarse por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma llegó ya bastante tarde en la noche. Agotado y bastante cansado ya que tenía todos los turnos de la tarde, y aunque él dijera que era poco para su capacidad, era notorio que apenas se duchase y acabase la cena, se arrojaría a dormir. Demás está decir que nunca llegaba a tiempo. Él tenía que servirse la cena y recalentarla porque siempre se enfriaba. Tenía la manía de no pedírselo a Akane porque temía que ella malinterpretara todo y considerara que la estaba queriendo tratar como sirvienta o ponerla en uno de esos cañones de mujer sumisa al esposo.

Solo cuando fue a su habitación, y se cambiaba automáticamente por unos pijamas fue que notó por primera vez que su esposa lo miraba de forma aprehensiva desde que habia llegado. No se habia dado cuenta por causa del cansancio.

― ¿Akane, has visto mis pantuflas?―justo preguntaba él al entrar

Como Akane no le respondió, fue que se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada de ella. Él parpadeó nervioso y confuso ¿Qué habia hecho mal?, y aunque miró de lado por todas partes, ella jamás bajó la mirada.

Entonces decidió ir por lo sano, y no seguir viéndola porque lo perturbaba, así que se dedicó a mirar por las esquinas hasta que al fin dio con sus pantuflas, pero de todas formas esa sensación de estar siendo observado lo cohibía.

―Bueno… ¿y ahora me vas a decir que te pasa?―preguntó finalmente Ranma con toda la poca delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

―Dime una cosa ¿Qué sabes tú de construcción?

― ¿Eh?―la pregunta de Akane sí que lo habia dejado al aire.

―Te preguntaba si sabes construir cosas―insistió Akane con su brazos hacia atrás y mirando al suelo

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, mas confundido que hace rato.

―Sí, algo sé, recuerdas que era yo quien me encargaba de reconstruir este lugar cada vez que lo rompíamos…pero espera ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Akane decidió soltarlo.

―! Pues te lo preguntaba porque dentro de nueve meses vamos a necesitar un cuarto nuevo!

Primero el chico parpadeó confuso, extrañado, sin entender la razón de la pregunta y mucho menos la réplica. Hasta que su mente empezó a procesar circunstancias.

Aquella noche en China. Nueve meses. Un nuevo cuarto. Fue como si el mundo se le abriera, y se le cayera allí mismo.

Y Akane habia tenido que sacudirlo con fuerza para hacerlo despabilar porque se habia quedado como estatua intentando procesar la noticia, que no era cualquiera sino que era _la noticia_.

Pero Ranma no reaccionaba, así que Akane tuvo que recurrir a un infalible método de persuasión que nunca fallaba: le propinó una bofetada con toda la fuerza del puño. A Ranma no le dolió, pero como todos los golpes de Akane, eso sí que acabó por despertarlo.

―Pero…pero….¿cómo?, o sea no me refiero al cómo, si ya sabemos cómo fue, si no que me refiero ¿ cómo lo sabes?―se animó a tartamudear el muchacho.

―Tu madre me lo dijo―adujo Akane sin dejar de ver al suelo. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

Ranma estaba casi igual de apenado. Pero al final decidió sacudirse la modorra y ser un hombre cuando al fin pudo articular algo.

―Entonces no te lo dijo un médico o algo―mencionó Ranma

Akane rodó los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz y sin dejar de sonrojarse.

―No, todavía no…pero―quiso decir Akane

―! Entonces no lo sabes!, por dios Akane, antes de asustarnos con algo así, un médico te lo tiene que confirmar―ya exclamó Ranma. No le gustó nada que su esposa sacara conclusiones precipitadas sin verificar. Como cuando cocinaba sin probar antes.

Akane bajó la cabeza, pero al rato la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

― ¿! Entonces la noticia tanto te disgusta que te niegas a creerla?!

―Espera…eso no es lo que quise decir―quiso poner paños fríos el joven, pero Akane ya estaba fuera de sí que no vió venir cuando Akane sacó el mazo guardado desde sus épocas de recién prometidos.

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido de cosas rompiéndose y gritos en la habitación del joven matrimonio nunca habia sido raro para el resto de la familia. El tema es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, así que fue inevitable que todos despertaran, aunque nadie se atrevía a abrir la puerta de la habitación de esos dos para hacerlos callar que todos querían descansar.

―Pensé que estos dos ya estaba curados de ser unos bobos―mencionó Nabiki, en camisón, bebiendo una taza de leche caliente

―Solo espero que acaben pronto―añadió dulcemente Kasumi.

― ¿Cómo es que mi niña y mi yerno todavía no pueden arreglar sus cosas de otra forma?―era el lamento de Soun.

Solo varios minutos después, los ruidos cesaron del cuarto, aunque nadie salió del mismo, no oyeron portazos como antaño. Algo menos eso habia sido diferente.

―Creo que ya acabó. Volvamos a dormir, todos―anunció Kasumi

.

.

.

.

.

En efecto la feroz pelea ya habia terminado y ahora Akane yacía acostada en la cama y Ranma en el suelo. Ella no le habia permitido subir porque aún estaba muy enfadada, aunque al rato cuando sintió la cama fría y ver a Ranma en suelo frio, le dio una mala sensación. No le gustó. Le recordaba mucho a las primeras épocas de su matrimonio cuando peleaban tanto.

En verdad quería que regresara, pero tampoco tenía valor para decirle que subiera.

Solo varios minutos después cuando ya estaba casi adormecida, puso sentir un brazo pasándole por el vientre y un aliento cálido en su cuello. Uno que reconocería donde sea, y que le costaba decirlo, pero ya era algo que necesitaba, pero abrió mucho sus ojos cuando sintió esa mano acariciarle el vientre.

Ranma también se moría por decirle varias cosas, pero tampoco tenía el valor de exteriorizarlas. Lo único que se le ocurría para poder confortarla era con ese gesto. Darle a entender que la apoyaba y que estarían juntos frente a este gran desafío inesperado.

Akane no se volteó esa noche, pero jamás se alejó ni retiró esa mano que le abrazaba el vientre.

No necesitaban más palabras para exteriorizar que pese a todo, ellos jamás se abandonarían uno al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

―¿Qué no está embarazada?

El médico, un clínico de un pequeño hospital de las afueras de Nerima se tocó los lentes mirando a la joven y sorprendida pareja que habia ido a pedir consulta por un supuesto embarazo.

―Claro que no, si ha aumentado de peso ha de ser por tantos dulces, pero puedo asegurarles cien por cien que la paciente Akane Saotome no está embarazada. Aquí el resultado de la prueba instantánea de sangre que le hice―sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio y pasándole una hoja de papel al pasmado matrimonio.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mas sonrojada que Ranma. Ya de por si habia sido todo un tema coger el valor de venir a esta consulta.

¡Todo habia sido una tonta equivocación!, pensar que habían pasado por tremendo susto.

Solo un grito se oyó en todo el hospital.

―! Cielos!, Akane! ¿Qué es lo que andas comiendo?

 ** _CONTINUARÁ._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Pues he podido regresar, pero tengo una buena excusa, estaba terminando dos fanfics de otros fandoms, y no me podia concentrar. Seguro este capitulo les habrá parecido un poco extraño siendo que habia prometido el final pero supongo que eso será en el sigte capitulo, de repente me quedé seca de ideas..:(

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, AKANE KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS ( TE EXTRAÑÉ), DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURO SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, AMIGOCHA ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO, BARCO, ASTRON, FLYNNCHAN, NALA SAOTOME, NAOH, VIVI , ilovejoongbo, AKANE04, LIZZY DEZZY, PRISARE, KIKEBLINK 182, ELI VENTURA, GABY WHITLOCK, MAGGUIE AINO, ANA TORRES , ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

Mil saludos a su vez a JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO SAOTOME SON, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, MI APRECIADO JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS DANNIE ROJAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN

Mil gracias, y ya veo de estar cocinando otro fic de Ranma, aunque me gustaria un AU ¿ustedes que dicen?

Les quiere.

Paola


	12. Chapter 12

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era uno de esos días tan especiales en la vida de todo estudiante que terminaba el instituto.

El baile de graduación.

Finalmente habia llegado el gran día para poder exhibir los vaporosos vestidos y observar hermosos bailes bajo la luz de los candescentes de colores, y el son de una música suave, y por dejo, también melancólica, porque implicaba darle fin a algo, a una etapa de vida.

Akane en particular estaba muy emocionada, casi tanto como aquel día de su boda, pero esta vez tenía más sentimiento brotando de ella, porque sentía que con Ranma tenían más conexión que aquella vez. Como más intimidad, más secretos juntos. Estaban a las puertas de ser un verdadero matrimonio.

Por eso cuando al fin se colocó el vestido que su buena suegra le habia cosido para hacerlo ceder, ella no podía estar más feliz.

Ella misma se encargó de planchar el traje de Ranma, tantas veces que estaba impecable y reluciente. Él habia ido a dar unas clases a la tarde, pero regresaría mucho antes de la cena para poder vestirse adecuadamente para el baile, ya que le habia prometido a Akane que pediría permiso para abstraerse de sus obligaciones aunque sea ese día.

Kasumi habia sido muy amable al ofrecérsele a peinarla, y colocarle una hermosa rosa en los cabellos. Nabiki se habia ofrecido a hacerle un maquillaje natural. El resultado habia sido hermoso. Mucho mejor que gastar un dinero que no tenía en algún salón de belleza.

Sus zapatos blancos habían sido un regalo de su padre, aunque habia sido Nabiki quien los habia escogido.

Estaba bonita, incluso más que el día de su boda, se veía más feliz como esperando un baile mágico de la mano de ese bobo que se habia robado su corazón y su alma. Aunque no pudiera o supiese decírselo, hoy se lo demostraría con hechos.

Terminó de acomodarse unos últimos detalles antes de salir en el salón a esperar a que Ranma llegara.

.

.

.

.

Ranma habia acabado su turno y apenas habia tenido tiempo para aprestarse a tomar un par de cosas de su casillero para salir corriendo para la casa. Eso sería más rápido que tomar un bus o el subterráneo. Tenía que estar para las 19 y poder prepararse para salir media hora después.

Estaba bastante abstraído por haber salido corriendo de allí, que casi no vió venir las cuchillas que lo apuntaron, y de los cuales apenas habia podido zafarse.

― ¿!Pero qué demonios..!?―gruñó Ranma.

No tuvo que seguir adivinando cuando sintió una voz, una conocida y molesta voz-

―! Ranma Saotome, prepárate!

Mousse estaba en posición de ataque frente a sus ojos, y con mal semblante-

―!Rayos!, no molestes ahora, que tengo que llegar a casa a tiempo, tengo un compromiso―masculló Ranma intentando que aquel bobo dejara de lado la bobada que se le habría antojado

―! No te perdonaré que por tu causa, Shampoo esté sufriendo!, además tienes que pagar por el hecho de que tu esposa le haya marcado su hermoso rostro con una bofetada―gritó Mousse, apuntando

―! Maldición!, ¿no podríamos dejar esta estupidez para después?―musitó Ranma, sinceramente sin ganas de pelear, aunque mentalmente se decía que luego debería de darle su merecido a Mousse por ser tan inoportuno y metiche.

―! Jamás! y además me preparé para ti con varias sorpresas―vociferó Mousse antes de sacar de dentro de sus ropas un montón de armas, y ponerse en plan típico de ataque.

A Ranma se le movió la vena del frente.

―No de nuevo…..no ahora…―con una voz desencantada, pero al final colocándose en plan ofensivo él también―. Lo siento Mousse, pero esta vez no estoy para jugar contigo―gritó Ranma, empuñándose de tal forma, que zanjaría el asunto en pocos minutos, o al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Ranma ya debía haber llegado hace varios minutos o al menos lo necesario para alistarse y llegar a tiempo.

En esas ocasiones es cuando Akane odiaba no tener el dinero y comprar un celular que sería tan útil en estos menesteres. No podía decir que estuviese atascado en el tráfico. Ranma acostumbraba a venir saltando a estas horas porque odiaba el metro, y además que su condición física le ayudaba.

Kasumi miraba entristecida a su hermana. Ella quien fungía de la más calma de la familia, sabía que la relación de Akane y Ranma nunca estaría exenta de cosas extrañas ni gente entrometida. Y esta vez se notaba que una de esas dos cosas era lo que impedía que Ranma estuviera a hora como habia prometido.

En la sala, una Akane con el rostro algo deformado por la rabia y la preocupación hacia unos esfuerzos impresionantes por estar tranquila, aunque en sus adentros, el espíritu impulsivo y contencioso que la movía, la llamaba a ir a buscar a Ranma.

―Quizá esté en algún problema―mascullaba para si la joven.

De todas maneras nadie se atrevería a detenerla cuando estaba así, así que se levantó, tomó su vestido por el borde y salió corriendo. Ya estuvo bueno, iría a buscar a Ranma, aunque buscare por debajo de las piedras.

También estaba harta de malentendidos. Y esto olía a uno de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

Ranma jadeaba de cansancio en un costado de donde habia sido emboscado por Mousse. Habia tenido que darle una buena tunda para luego arrojarlo hacia el rio, porque el muy persistente y obcecado habia traído consigo un arsenal de bombas que amenazaban con destruir todo el barrio. Él mismo apenas pudo librarse de las mismas-

―Ahora debo ir lo más rápido que pueda. Akane me matará si no llego a tiempo―se dijo a sí mismo, e imprimió fuerza a sus pies para correr a casa.

Obviamente no se dio cuenta que mientras corría, por la otra cuadra, una presurosa Akane se cruzaba al suyo en caminos opuestos, buscándolo, totalmente errática.

.

.

.

.

Ya casi una hora que habia salido de casa. Cuando ella tenía condiciones para correr, no podía negar que la corrida de buscar a Ranma por todos los sitios posibles la habia agotado. Al primer y obvio sitio donde habia ido era al gimnasio, donde por cierto ya estaban cerrando puertas, y eso le habia dado la respuesta de que ya Ranma tenía tiempo de haber salido.

Fue hacia el barrio de Ukyo, hacia la zona de la escuela, donde pudo divisar que la fiesta de graduación estaba en pleno apogeo. Se mordió los labios al ver esto, y decidió ir al último lugar probable: la zona del restaurant de la abuela de Shampoo.

Se arrepintió bastante de no haber ido allí primero, porque apenas entró al barrio, un cansado pato que llegaba también a la zona, se cruzaba con la de ella.

―! Es Mousse!―exclamó la joven, y no dudó en acercarse al animalito. Tenía mal aspecto, y Akane sospechó que algo tendría que ver con la desaparición de Ranma de esta ultima hora―. Justo entre todos los días, tenía que pasar esta tontería.

Y en efecto sus sospechas fueron certeras, ya que cuando consiguió agua caliente en un sitio, el pobre Mousse bajo amenazas no tuvo más remedio que confesar lo que habia hecho.

Tenía que volver a la casa como pudiera, seguro Ranma ya estaba ahí, o peor aún, habría vuelto a salir a buscarla. Pero cuando se volteó como para ir hacia el otro lado de la calle y tomar un taxi que la llevara un poco más rápido a casa, fue que lo vió.

Era Ranma.

Y tal como ella sospechaba habia venido por ella al no encontrarla en la casa. La joven esposa no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Él nunca la dejaría sola, y esto lo comprobaba.

―Te busqué por todas partes―fue lo que primero que esgrimió Akane acercándose al chico

―No debiste, Akane…mira como estas―respondió Ranma mirando a su esposa de pies a cabeza.

Eso la alarmó y se revisó.

Ranma tenía razón. El peinado se habia arruinado. El vestido tenía manchas de barro, ya no tenía puestos los guantes y los zapatos estaban enlodados. Por lo visto en su inconsciente corrida, aquella que le salía de forma natural cuando se trataba de Ranma, habia estropeado su outfit.

―Esto no puede ser―murmuró de pena la joven. Pero la pena era más patente porque habia dañado el hermoso vestido azul que su esposo, con mucho esfuerzo le habia comprado.

―Creo que aunque quisiéramos ya no podríamos ir a la fiesta―observó Ranma, que viéndose a sí mismo, con la misma ropa con la que habia peleado con Mousse un poco antes y el aspecto de Akane, y teniendo además en cuenta la hora, era más que potable que ya no llegarían.

¡Tantos preparativos para nada!

―Esto es el colmo―mencionó frustrada Akane apretando sus puños. Como toda muchacha habia tenido el sueño y el deseo de poder bailar con su esposo en esa fiesta, por la cual habia suspirado todo el año, así como compartir una última vez con todos sus compañeros.

.

.

.

.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso y pausado. No valía la pena imprimirle prisa y aunque Ranma le ofreció cargarla por su espalda y descansara sus pies, la joven no quiso.

―Somos patéticos, Ranma, me pregunto qué otras cosas más nos perderemos en esta vida―insinuó Akane

Ranma no respondió, pero paró la marcha, a lo que la muchacha le preguntó ―. Todavía falta un poco para llegar a casa, Ranma. ¿Por qué te quedas allí parado?

―Todavía no vayamos a casa. Hay algo que quiero darte.

― ¿Eh?

―Como ya arruinamos la fiesta, ¿Qué más da?―afirmó Ranma buscando de entre sus bolsillos un paquete envuelto en papel verde que le pasó a Akane.

La joven se sonrojó al ver aquello―. ¿Un regalo para mí?...cielos…yo no preparé nada para ti.

Ranma se rascó la mejilla de forma tanto nerviosa mirando a otra parte.

―Se supone que te lo diera en la fiesta. Pero ahora me pregunto si no fue mejor que te lo diera antes. Me lo entregaron ayer y lo estaba guardando―refirió el chico.

La joven lo abrió anonada con el gesto. Pero cuando acabó de desenvolverlo, sus ojos se abrieron bastante.

Era un teléfono celular. Pero no de esos antiguos como de los que ella hubiera preferido. Sino era un Smartphone, de esos bonitos, y Ranma le habia escogido uno que venía con un protector de color rosa, lo que lo hacía muy femenino.

―Ranma….por dios…esto te habrá costado una fortuna―mencionó la joven observando el aparato.

―También me compré uno a mí. Mira―señaló Ranma sacando el suyo, que tenía un protector de color azul. Aunque se notaba que el aparato del muchacho era menos sofisticado que el que habia regalado a la chica.

La muchacha estaba sin palabras, mirando el aparato entre sus manos. No solo estaba conmovida por el gesto sino asombrada de lo que Ranma habia tenido que hacer para conseguir estas cosas. Y ella siempre regañándolo a veces por llegar tarde, o por dormir como tumba apenas llegaba.

Era evidente que lo hacía porque estaba haciendo dinero extra en el trabajo.

―Es hora de acabar con estos problemas. Además de servirnos para saber dónde estamos, es algo muy útil, y podremos…―iba diciendo Ranma pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando se vió sorprendido por unos pequeños pero cálidos brazos que lo rodearon con toda la fuerza que emanaba de ellos, como si quisiera fundirse a él.

Obviamente ante el imprevisto arrebato de Akane, que en serio habia quedado impresionada con el gesto de su esposo, Ranma habia quedado casi anonadado, paralizado y profundamente sonrojado. No era de menos. Con este pequeño pero notorio obsequio, Ranma le habia hecho olvidar el mal trago que sintió por haberse perdido esa fiesta por la cual tanto habia penado. Para muchos no sería nada, pero para Akane significaba todo. Y no por la implicancia material o utilitaria que podría tener el aparato, sino por el esfuerzo y empeño que Ranma le habia puesto. Él no se daba cuenta, pero a ella le parecía extremadamente tierno más cuando recordaba sus palabras:

 _"Es hora de acabar con estos problemas. Además de servirnos para saber dónde estamos"_

Ranma podría ser despistado y olvidadizo en muchas cosas, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser extremadamente dulce. Una faceta que probablemente solo Akane le conocía. Cuando finalmente ella lo soltó, él se fijó y notó que estaban a pocos metros de su casa, así que sin mediar palabras y haciendo uso de ese valor y esas ganas que le producían la cercanía de Akane en esos instantes tan íntimos, pues simplemente la cargó entre sus brazos, y ella se dejó llevar.

Él lo único que quería en ese momento era llevarla a la casa.

Y ella lo único que deseaba era que la llevara y que él volviera a producirle las mismas sensaciones que le dio aquella noche en China. Su cuerpo lo gritaba y él lo entendió.

.

.

.

.

Cobijados por el silencio, porque habían entrado por la ventana del cuarto, y amparados por el silencio nocturno y la suave brisa, volvieron a demostrarse sin palabras de por medio, cuanto significaban el uno para el otro.

Ya sin el miedo patente de aquella noche de su primera experiencia, pero con un dejo de torpeza que los hacia especialmente adorables.

Pero si, con más determinación que aquella ocasión.

Las manos fueron más rápidas. La porción de piel fue más expuesta. Los labios fueron más atrevidos. Los dedos fueron menos gentiles, presos del deseo y el anhelo de posesión.

Se dieron el tiempo esta vez de descubrirse y conocerse un poco más ante el velo que implicaba la acción antes que la plática.

Ya para la madrugada, cayeron dormidos, completamente exhaustos y desnudos, y con el cuerpo algo adolorido ante las nuevas sensaciones y prácticas de desinhibición.

También ya para esas horas habían olvidado por completo que su fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria se les habia arruinado por completo.

En el suelo yacía un mudo testigo de ello: el vestido azul de Akane, aquel que Ranma habia quitado con tanta premura que habia acabado por romperle el cierre.

Pero bueno, si él mismo no podía resistir su propia fuerza, menos podría hacerlo una simple cremallera.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Se suponia que deberia ser el final, pero decidi terminarlo de otra forma, les confieso que tuve un paron inspiracional y me costaba seguir, pero tampoco queria faltar a mi promesa semanal. La semana qe viene viene el otro capitulo, es una promesa. Por otro lado sigo ideando el otro fic de Ranma que veremos cuando pueda ver la luz.

Muchas gracias por no abandonarme en este viaje pese a que a veces parezco que no estoy en linea con el fic.

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, CLAUDIA STEFANNY KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, AMIGOCHA ,DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURI SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO, BARCO, ASTRON, FLYNNCHAN, NALA SAOTOME, NAOH, VIVI , ilovejoongbo, AKANE04, LIZZY DEZZY, PRISARE, KIKEBLINK 182, ELI VENTURA, GABY WHITLOCK, MAGGUIE AINO, ANA TORRES ,AMY CHAN, JANY5, JOSIX, ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO SAOTOME SON, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS ,DANNIE ROJAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN

Mil gracias por la compañia, y estaré esperando sus comentarios, siempre. Ustedes son el kepchup de mis papas fritas.

Les quiere.

Paola.


	13. Chapter 13

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane acabó de envolver la vianda que llevaría al trabajo de su esposo. Suponía que el tiempo libre que tenía ahora, por lo menos podía aprovecharlo en cocinar, o al menos intentar hacerlo correctamente. Y estaba en particular nerviosa, porque sería la primera vez que iría al trabajo de Ranma. Él no era muy proclive que ella fuera hasta allá. Pero este día en particular, Akane se decidió a darle la sorpresa que de que habia preparado un omelette de huevos con especias con un arroz en su punto.

Hace menos de 15 días que habían terminado el colegio, y Ranma no habia tenido más remedio que pedir el trabajo a tiempo completo. No le gustaba porque no era lo suyo, pero no tenía más salida.

El dojo Tendo estaba permanentemente clausurado en estos momentos. Si bien Ranma habia pagado por su reparación, al final estos no fueron suficientes y el maestro albañil que habia venido habia determinado que las paredes y las bases tenían profundas roturas que demandaban una reconstrucción completa que por ahora nadie podía pagar.

El costo de la misma era el mismo que tenía una nueva casa. Algo imposible de sufragar para el único aportante de la casa: Ranma Saotome, que ahora trabajaba todo el día en el gimnasio aquel.

En cuanto a Akane, ella habia querido regresar a trabajar en aquel hotel, donde justo habia ocurrido lo del malentendido con Shinnosuke, pero Ranma no quiso oír hablar del asunto y se lo prohibió terminantemente. Si bien habían peleado feo por este asunto, Ranma no dio su brazo a torcer, y es más, porque terminó jugando su última carta para evitar que Akane fuera a repartir volantes.

―Eres una mujer casada. ¿Cómo crees que se vería que andes vestida con esos diminutos trajes repartiendo volantitos a cualquiera que se te aparezca.

―! Eres un grandísimo bobo!

Akane le habia dado una cachetada, pero al final habían acabado reconciliados, pero de todas formas, no cambió la opinión de Ranma de que ese trabajo no era el correcto para una mujer como ella.

Igual el eterno problema del dinero estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane se alistó y cogió la vianda envuelta y tomó camino rumbo al trabajo de su esposo. Solo recordaba haber ido un par de veces, pero solo habia esperado afuera, esta vez sería diferente. Igualmente ese egoísta de Ranma no debía de porque tomarlo mal, ya que ella solo estaba ayudándolo llevándole este almuerzo, lo que implicaría que no gastase dinero en porquerías sin nutrientes por ahí. Además por el horario, Akane también llevaba una porción extra, para acompañarlo en su almuerzo. Le daba muchísima pena. Seguro habría mucha gente mirándolos. Pero suponía que era algo que debía ir perdiendo. Además que hace tiempo que quería ir a ver el lugar de trabajo de Ranma ya que pasaba tantas horas en ese sitio.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿En serio dices que pagan todo eso por esas competencias?―preguntó Ranma con los ojos muy abiertos ante la mención de su compañero

―Sí, pero en . Fíjate todo ese dinero y esa fama ¿Por qué no pruebas allí y dejas de perder el tiempo en este lugar?―mencionó el otro chico con ropa de fitness. Era un compañero de trabajo de Ranma e instructor de pesas

El muchacho se quedó pensándolo. Antes la cuestión del dinero no era algo que lo atormentase, pero todos estos meses, cuando la obligación de mantener dos casas, el cierre del dojo era algo que lo mantenía preocupado. No podía dejar desamparados a los Tendo, menos a su madre, y aunque no lo dijera, tampoco dejaría que su padre pasara necesidades. Akane le habia dicho una vez que su sueño era la de ser enfermera. Algo también lejano porque no sobraba dinero para estas cosas. Las palabras de su compañero de trabajo le taladraban en la mente, y eso de que de habia algo llamado WWE donde se ganaba mucho dinero partiendo la cara a otra gente, que prácticamente era su única gran habilidad no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Sus condiciones iban más allá de un simple entrenador de gym.

―Saotome, una chica pregunta por ti―anunció una voz, que no era otro que la del recepcionista que habia venido a buscarlo cuando una joven de aspecto temido habia venido a por Ranma.

Ranma se sacudió la cabeza.

―Espero que no sea una de esas locas. Akane me mataría si supiera que vienen a buscarme aquí también.

.

.

.

.

.

Contrario a lo que Ranma podría estar pensando, la chica que estaba parada frente al enorme recibidor y que era examinada con curiosidad por la gente de recepción no podía ser otra que Akane.

La gente murmuraba, y peor porque Akane podía oírlos.

―Pero esa chica debe ser su hermana, no creo que sea otra de sus novias.

―Yo tampoco lo creo.

―Las otras chicas son más bonitas. En especial la china loca que anda en bicicleta.

―Yo prefiero a la castaña con pala que suele regalar comida cuando viene por aquí.

El primer impulso de Akane era de darles de mazazos a todos esos entrometidos, pero gracias a que eran unos bocazas pudo saber que tanto Shampoo como Ukyo por los visto venían a asediar por allí, ya que eran conocidas de ahí.

Ya arreglaría eso con Ranma en casa. El muy canalla nunca le habia contado esos detalles.

A esas alturas ya estaba bastante enfadada, así que cuando vino apareciendo Ranma lo primero que hizo fue arrojarle la vianda para que lo atrapara.

― ¿Akane?―masculló apenas el chico, atrapando la vianda a duras penas, y viéndola salir a zancadas. Pero ella ya no respondió.

Tuvo el impulso de salir tras aquella boba, pero solo tenía unos minutos antes de iniciar la otra clase.

―Saotome ¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿acaso otra de tus novias, pequeño sinvergüenza?―se burló el recepcionista

Ranma se sonrojó y desapareció junto con su pequeño bulto rumbo a las mesas de almuerzo. Fue ahí que sacó su celular, que a veces olvidaba que tenía y le envió un mensaje a la testaruda muchacha.

― _¿Ahora que te ocurre?_

No hubo respuesta inmediata, solo casi cinco minutos después vino llegando una al más puro estilo de Akane.

― _Esta noche te quedas sin cenar_

― _Eres una bruja_

― _Y tu un tonto_

― _¿Ahora que se supone que hice?_

― _Puedes pedirle a Shampoo o Ukyo que te hagan de cenar ¿que no vienen seguido ahí donde trabajas?_

Ranma rodó sus ojos. Akane era todo un tema. Por lo visto, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, jamás sería capaz de controlar sus celos. Y si bien era cierto que esas dos venían cada tanto a espiarlo por ahí ¿Qué podría hacer él para detener aquello?

Iba a responderle de vuelta cuando la campanilla sonó. La siguiente clase ya estaba empezando y él no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo porque sí. Antes de irse revisó su vianda.

Era un omelette de huevos con arroz. Seguro Akane se lo habia cocinado.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ello, olvidándose por un segundo de las ganas que tuvo hace un rato de querer reñir con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo bueno de tener un celular como aquel es que a veces podía conectarse a internet luego de haber comprado con sus créditos algo de datos.

Habia descargado la aplicación de mensajería whatssap, y obviamente entre sus contactos estaba Ranma.

Akane se habia estado sintiendo muy culpable durante toda la tarde con su pobre esposo. Seguro estaría cansado al regresar y con lo glotón que era de seguro seria horrible para él no encontrar nada para cenar.

Así que ahí estaba Akane, en la disyuntiva de enviarle un mensaje a Ranma que casualmente también estaba en línea.

¿Cómo es que estaba en línea en horas de trabajo? Akane se sacudió la cabeza. Pero si es que ese bobo estaba en línea ¿Por qué no le escribía primero él? ¿Acaso estaba escribiéndose con alguien?

Esa estupidez fue suficiente para que la joven y celosa esposa cerrara impetuosamente la aplicación. ¡Y ella que se preocupaba por darle de cenar, siendo que el muy bobo de seguro estaba chateando muy alegremente con alguna de esas ofrecidas!

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma miraba su teléfono. Habia abierto el chat del Whatssap, pero no sabía que escribir. Habia aprovechado unos minutos libres para escribirle a su esposa, pero al final no habia tenido valor para hacerlo.

Para cualquier otro que mirara desde lejos podría parecer una ridiculez, pero solo habría que conocerlos a los dos para ver que esa era su forma de conducirse. Probablemente no cambiarían jamás.

―! Oye, Saotome!, ¿has oído las noticias?, están buscando artistas marciales japoneses para el programa de competencias de la WWE, ¿esto no te parece una gran coincidencia?―vino jadeante su compañero, el instructor de pesas que ya esta mañana habia estado hablando con él del mencionado programa americano.

―A ver―se volteó Ranma para seguir oyendo sobre las noticias.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche se habia servido de cena, una sopa de calabaza y unos fideos con pescado que le hubieran encantado a Ranma.

Al menos eso pensaba Akane que estaba sentada en la sala, con la comida tapada esperándolo hace ya buen rato. Su padre y sus hermanas ya se habían marchado hace un rato, y ella habia quedado esperando a su esposo. No era raro que soliera tardar, pero esta vez Akane tenía muchos sentimientos de culpa ya que ella lo habia amenazado con dejarlo sin comida. ¡Y todo por una bobería si lo pensaba!, pero es que no podía evitar los celos. Era un mal que la perseguía desde que habia conocido a ese bobo.

Estuvo a punto de sacar su celular y enviarle un mensaje, cuando las campanillas de alerta de entrada de la casa junto con un sonoro ¡ya estoy en la casa! Anunciaron que ese torpe al fin ya habia llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Ranma devoraba la comida, Akane lo miraba algo cabizbaja sentada sobre sus rodillas frente suyo.

No se hablaban, estaban dentro de un silencio incómodo. Y habia cierta tensión en el ambiente.

―Al final no cumpliste tu amenaza de dejarme sin cenar―masculló de repente Ranma

―No me diste tiempo―respondió de forma defensiva ella. No le iba a dar el gusto de darle una victoria verbal.

Ranma la miraba de reojo a la par que devoraba los fideos.

―Quiero que sepas que me los comí.

― ¿Eh?―preguntó extrañada ella

―Ese omelette de huevos que me llevaste al mediodía fue cocinado por ti―añadió Ranma

Akane enrojeció. ¿Acaso él podía reconocer la comida de ella donde fuera?

― ¿Co-como los sabes?―preguntó la joven

―Es obvio, Akane ¿Qué otra persona prepararía omelette de huevos con cascara y todo?―aclaró Ranma acabando de engullir los últimos fideos.

―! Eres un tonto, Ranma!, y yo que pensé que me hacías un cumplido―gritó la joven antes de salir dando zancadas para su cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habia pasado más de media hora luego de la última pelea en el comedor, y ya Akane se habia metido a la cama. No sabía porque la irritaban estas boberías. Quizá ella esperaba algún tipo de adulación o algo así. Todavía no comprendía ni entendía que ése jamás iba a ser el estilo de Ranma.

Akane lo oyó entrar al cuarto, también cambiarse por unos piyamas y hasta cuando se tropezó y golpeó el dedito pequeño del pie con un mueble. Pero sonrió realmente aliviada cuando lo sintió acostarse a su lado.

Ya llevaban varios minutos acostados sin hablarse y dándose la espalda. Parecía que esta vez ninguno de los dos iba a dar la primera señal de paz por esa noche.

Era como una costumbre. Como no tenían ningún motivo real para pelear, pues podían buscar con un microscopio para hallarse motivos.

―Estaban buenos―murmuró de repente Ranma sin moverse de su lado

― ¿Eh?―preguntó Akane abriendo mucho sus ojos

Ranma ya estaba demasiado sonrojado para volverlo a repetir.

―No me hagas repetirlo. Sé que lo oíste―masculló rojo hasta las orejas y con sus ojos azules titilantes

Akane podría haberle respondido con alguna típica grosería pero en cambio, sin voltearse jamás, sonrió. Era la primera vez que Ranma halagaba su comida, claro a su manera, pero lo habia hecho.

Pero como no sabía cómo decírselo, hizo lo que mejor le salía. Se volteó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Después de todo, ese cabeza dura solo entendía con acciones como esas. Ranma se quedó por un rato congelado de la impresión de sentir esas manos que lo abrazaban por la espalda. Una sensación tan cálida como conocida. Y que sin duda era mucho mejor que unas palabras que el viento podría hacer desaparecer en un momento.

― _Entonces mañana te va a encantar el pulpo con arroz seco que estoy pensando en practicar._

La suave música del encanto que reinaba en el lecho matrimonial se cortó en ese preciso instante con un Ranma aterrado ante aquella declaración.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTAS.**

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, CLAUDIA STEFANNY KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, AMIGOCHA ,DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURI SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO, BARCO, ASTRON, FLYNNCHAN, NALA SAOTOME, NAOH, VIVI , ilovejoongbo, AKANE04, LIZZY DEZZY, PRISARE, KIKEBLINK 182, ELI VENTURA, GABY WHITLOCK, MAGGUIE AINO, ANA TORRES ,AMY CHAN, JANY5, JOSIX, ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO SAOTOME SON, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS ,DANNIE ROJAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN

Muchas gracias a todos por el constante apoyo, aunque parezca que el fic este perdiendo fuerza, pero creanme ya tengo más o menos el final, solo que debo desarrollarlo un poquito aún.

Les quiere.

Paola


	14. Chapter 14

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma habia arrastrado a su matrimonio y a su vida de joven adulto, una espantosa manía que habia heredado de su adolescencia: la de no contar las cosas a tiempo y ocultarlas porque no sabía cómo expresarlas.

En este caso esta disyuntiva lo perseguía cuando se trataba de Akane y más cuando arrastraba un motivo que no dejaba dormir a Ranma.

La del reclutamiento para la famosa competencia en América de la WWEE, que otras ocasiones no le llamaría la atención, salvo que la famosa franquicia americana había llamado a una especie de casting a luchadores japoneses, porque tenían la idea de incorporar un peleador nipón dentro de sus filas. Obvio y que tendría que ir a América. Eso no tenía negociación.

Ranma siempre habia sido un chico sencillo. Su único anhelo siempre habia sido la de transcender su estilo y ser el mejor en su ámbito, pero ahora las cosas se le veían trancadas. Por causa del dinero se habia obligado a enterrarse en un gimnasio a dar clases patéticas. Nunca tuvo otros sueños como ir a Universidad o ambiciones relacionadas. Eso sí era diferente de Akane que si tenía muchas ambiciones en ese lado, que ahora por causa de la escasez del dinero no podía cumplir, pero en eso si era diferente de su marido.

Es por eso que Ranma veía esa oportunidad como mágica y encomiable. Difícilmente se podía presentar otra igual, pero lo que lo frenaba ahora era su propio estado civil. Antes probablemente no le hubiese importado y hubiese emprendido vuelo, pero ahora tenía a Akane a su lado, y su destino estaba inexorablemente unido y por causa de este sueño no quedaría más remedio que arrancar a Akane de su entorno y llevarla a un país desconocido.

Eso le pesaba mucho. Por perseguir sus propios sueños, probablemente estaría cercenando los de ella. Eso lo mantenía en la disyuntiva y lo mantenía en largos silencios en casa y en el trabajo.

¿Cómo encarar algo así?

.

.

.

.

Akane, por su parte, habia recibido unas noticias muy importantes, fruto de mucho esfuerzo y gestión de su parte. Habia recibido en la tarde un sobre proveniente de la universidad de Nerima, donde ella habia tramitado una beca, en secreto y la verdad sin mucha esperanza casi al terminar el instituto. De hecho y se habia olvidado de aquello hasta este día cuando recibió este papel donde la Universidad la aceptaba en calidad de becaria para la carrera que ella quisiera y es más, por sus notas habia aceptado entregarle un monto mensual por libros. O sea habia recibido el regalo más inesperado del mundo: la universidad gratis y al alcance de su mano. Algo increíble. Después de todas las carencias.

Y Akane estaba como Ranma. No sabía cómo decirlo. No sabía como expresar este regalo. Por su parte se sentía un poco culpable de ser ella la única que pudiere seguir una carrera universitaria en la familia. Aunque la misma no ocasionase gastos, igual implicaría que no podría ayudar a Ranma con algún ingreso de un trabajo que ahora ya no podría tomar por causa de que la universidad le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Estaba feliz y apenada a su vez.

Así que pensaba decírselo a su esposo, una de estas noches en las que no luciera tan cansado. Ya luego se lo diría al resto de la familia.

.

.

.

.

―Entonces ¿Qué has pensado de ir a postularte para ir a América?―preguntó el compañero de trabajo de Ranma, secándose el cuello con una toalla azul, luego de haber acabado una rutina―. A poco no te parece la mejor de las ideas. Todos aquí, incluso el director ha dicho que deberías postularte.

Ranma que estaba cambiándose a su vez, a espaldas del hombre que hablaba animadamente, no respondía.

Para cualquiera, no sería una opción a pensar tanto, era ir y ya. Pero para él ya no era una simple elección.

El buen hombre seguía hablándole de las maravillas que implicaría un viaje de oportunidades como éste. Era más que seguro que Ranma podría quedar preseleccionado. Sus amplísimas capacidades y su fuerza ya lo delataban como un seguro ganador.

―No solo eso, la empresa te paga la estadía, la casa y hasta los cursos de inglés, si yo fuera tú, Saotome, lo tomaría ―insistía el hombre hasta que finalmente le guiñó el ojo dándole un codazo―. ¿O quizá no quieres dejar a tus novias?, no creo que haya problema! Llévatelas!

Ranma enrojeció ante el comentario.

―No tengo novias. Tengo una esposa―habló Ranma por primera vez ante su sorprendido interlocutor. Es que sonaba hasta ilógico. Nadie allí sabía que Saotome estaba casado. Nunca habían visto a su mujer. Como siempre veían rondando a ese par de locas, asumieron que eran sus noviecitas.

Pero el rostro serio de Ranma denotaba que no estaba bromeando.

―! Oh!, lo siento, Saotome…pero es que nunca lo habías dicho―se disculpó el hombre―. Pero de todas formas, eres un pillo. Tienes una mujer en casa y nunca lo habías contado.

Ranma no le respondió, pero lo sonrojado de su cara ya le anunciaba que al joven marcialista no le gustaba nada hablar de su vida.

―! Cielos!, para casarte con ella debe de ser una chica muy bonita. Debes traerla un día para presentárnosla! Deja de ser tan egoísta!―volvió a añadir por ultimo el hombre.

―No voy a ir a traer a Akane como si fuera un trofeo de exhibición. Así que olvídalo! Mejor trae los implementos, que en media hora empieza otra clase!―reprendió Ranma, cambiando bruscamente de conversación.

.

.

.

.

―Ranma ¿Qué piensas de la universidad?―inquirió Akane una noche a su esposo, cuando ya estaban acostados.

Ranma, quien estaba muy cansado, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, cuando la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

―Akane….es medianoche―atinó a murmurarle el chico adormilado

―! No seas así!, seguro piensas algo al respecto. ¿Nunca has pensado en ello?―insistió ella

―Nunca fue algo que me interesara y lo sabes―respondió él escuetamente. Aunque ella lo habia tomado en estos momentos algo adormilado, él decía la verdad.

Akane ya no respondió más cuando al rato oyó a su esposo roncar profundamente.

Ella no quería perder la increíble oportunidad de la beca. De seguro Ranma lo entendería, y hasta la apoyaría. No supondría muchos gastos extra, ya que la beca era muy completa. La universidad estaba dentro de la ciudad y no supondría muchos gastos de movilidad.

Aprovecharía y mañana le diría a Ranma acerca de la magnífica suerte con la que habia corrido. Habia decidido que de vuelta le llevaría el almuerzo y aprovecharía el espacio de la cafetería del gimnasio para contarle a su esposo acerca de esto.

Era mejor agarrarlo con el estómago lleno o al menos a punto de llenarlo.

.

.

.

.

Algo que si era cierto era que la convocatoria que habia hecho la WWEE en Japón para seleccionar un peleador japonés era genuino, así como también la limitación del tiempo para anotarse en ella.

El compañero de trabajo de Ranma le habia traído los folletos y en teoría, el joven Saotome tenía menos de cuatro días para anotarse a la selección. Justamente por causa del ajetreo que tenía en mente, y por no ser ésta un decisión pequeña, es que ni siquiera habia hablado con su familia.

Quería ir, pero no podía. Esa era la verdad. Y peor cuando habia oído a su mujer hablarle la noche anterior de sus planes de universidad. Algo que él por ejemplo no podía cumplirle porque no tenían dinero. Se sentía tan inútil e impotente. Era un verdadero fracaso el no poder tener a mano elementos para ofrecerle una vida mejor.

En esto iba pensando Ranma cuando iba corriendo por la acera de una de las avenidas principales cargando unas bolsas con folletos que le habia encargado el director del gimnasio que retirase de una de las imprentas que ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien lo llamaba.

―! Saotome!

Cuando el muchacho al fin lo oyó se topó con todo con la cara alegre y sonriente de Ayumi, una de las ex compañeras de instituto de él y Akane y que seguía siendo muy amiga de su esposa, a pesar de que ahora ya casi no se veían a diario como cuando iban a la escuela. Era raro verla corriendo por estas mismas aceras.

Ranma se acercó a corresponder su saludo, pese a que tenía mucha prisa, y la sonriente joven no paraba de hacer gestos alegres.

―Ayumi…no quiero ser grosero ¿pero te parece si le doy tus saludos a Akane cuando este en casa?, yo debo ir a llevar este paquete…―quiso decir Ranma, pero al rato ya fue interrumpido por la efusiva joven.

―! Por supuesto que me saludas a Akane!, debe estar tan feliz como una lombriz, ¡imagina la sorpresa que le envió la universidad!, también me lo han mandado a mí. Akane y tu deben estar muy felices con esto, ya que a ella se le hacía mucha ilusión ―acotó la muchacha, dando saltitos

Al momento que Ayumi soltaba esas inocentes palabras, Ranma quedó más extrañado que nunca. No entendía en absoluto lo que Ayumi refería.

¿Akane a la universidad? ¿Cómo era eso?, era naturalmente imposible porque era algo que no podía costear.

― ¿U-universidad dices?―tartamudeó el muchacho

―! Claro!, la beca que Akane ganó en la Universidad de Nerima ¿ cómo lo olvidaste? Todavía debes de estar festejando por ello ¿no es así?―agregó la joven despreocupada y contenta. Siendo que ella misma habia sido beneficiada con una beca igual, y justamente a causa de su desbordante contento es que no reparaba en el rostro trémulo y sorprendido del esposo de Akane.

Al final, la despreocupada muchacha se marchó dando saltitos, dejando anonadado a Ranma.

¿Cuándo fue que habia conseguido una beca….y no se lo habia dicho?

Peor aún, quizá Akane no pensaba decírselo, porque no pensaba tomarlo, por causa de la extrema culpa que le causaba la falta de dinero y que la universidad implicase que ella no pudiere tomar un trabajo.

Ranma hizo el camino de regreso al gimnasio cargando el bulto, sin mirar a sus costados. La revelación que acababa de recibir era en extremo, una situación que él sospechaba:

Akane quería ir a la universidad, de otro modo ¿Por qué solicitaría una beca a espaldas de todos?, no es que estuviera mal, pero justo era el momento en el cual él se preguntaba si podía hacerle la proposición más difícil del mundo que era la de abandonar todo para ir a otro continente, en pos de un sueño de él.

¿Cómo pedirle algo así a alguien que tenía sus propios sueños?

Y si Ranma aún estaba dubitativo con respecto a su participación en la selección, pues ahora aseguraba la negativa. Él no podía hacerle esto a Akane, no cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño.

Lo único que consolaba a Ranma, es que él se enteró primero de todo, y Akane podría cumplir su sueño tranquila sin necesidad de saber de qué él estuvo a poco de cumplir uno propio.

.

.

.

.

Akane habia estado cocinando toda la mañana los bocados que pensaba llevarle a su esposo al trabajo. Tenía la idea fija de abordarlo cuando se lo comiera, y contarle sobre la beca. ¡Como se alegraría ese bobo!

Por eso es que habia buscado mucho en los libros de receta para prepararle un atún con una salsa especial de mostaza.

Sumado al hecho de que sería la primera vez que ella se mostraría por ahí formalmente como la esposa de Ranma Saotome, habia hecho un esfuerzo por arreglarse un poco, porque no le habia gustado la última vez cuando esos bobos de recepción la habían comparado con esas ofrecidas que andaban tras su esposo. Se habia cepillado la corta melena y puesto el vestido amarillo. También cogió la mejor canastilla que tenían en la casa y enfiló rumbo al trabajo de su marido.

Menuda sorpresa iba a darle.

.

.

.

.

La recepción de un gimnasio siempre es un hervidero de chismes. En donde trabajaba Ranma no era la excepción. Justamente a causa de ellos es que Akane habia peleado una vez con su esposo, a causa de oír una tontería.

Justamente para darles una lección es que Akane se habia arreglado para presentarse y marcar territorio.

―! Ya verán esas arpías!, y ese bobo de Ranma también aprenderá―mascullaba Akane cuando tomaba aire para entrar.

Las sonrisas brillantes de las personas que atendían la recepción le saltaron en la cara. Akane hubiera querido golpearlos cuando la miraron de pies a cabeza, escudriñándola, más cuando entró y preguntó por Ranma Saotome.

― ¿Quién lo busca?―preguntó uno de ellos pero luego este pareció reconocerla de algún sitio―. ¡Pero si es la muchacha del otro día!

Akane frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tonito.

― ¿Podría decirle que le he traído el almuerzo?―increpó la joven duramente

― ¿Pero quién lo busca?, te advierto jovencita que Ranma no suele recibir a las noviecitas aquí.

―Dígale que lo busca Akane. Saotome Akane―remarcó la joven, para luego añadir con un tinte algo terrorífico―. Su esposa.

Esto último petrificó al telefonista, al recepcionista que la habia atendido y un hombre con uniforme de entrenador que venía llegando a esa área.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos donde fue capaz de oírse hasta el ruido de los pequeños grillos de la calle.

― ¿Su-su esposa?―preguntó el recepcionista.

―Sí, y agradecería que le avisen a mi marido que estoy aquí. La comida se están enfriando, y es su hora de almuerzo si no me equivoco―replicó Akane sin ganas de ser buena ni agradable

Como la telefonista y el recepcionista habían quedado de piedra, él que se adelantó unos pasos luego de cerrar la boca que habia abierto de la sorpresa fue el muchacho con ropa de entrenador que se le acercó con una sonrisa.

―Rogamos nos disculpes. No sabían que Saotome tenía esposa. Bien guardado se lo tenía ese granuja. Yo mismo me enteré hace poco. Si gustas puedes pasar a esperarlo en el patio de almuerzos que tenemos atrás. La acompaño―refirió el joven

Como este muchacho no era grosero y mucho más amable que los otros, Akane asintió y accedió a acompañarlo.

―Saotome salió a hacer un encargo, pero no tarda en volver.

―Oh, no lo sabía. Pero igual voy a aguardar que regrese―contestó Akane

Cuando iban acercándose a la sección de mesas, fue que el muchacho se puso risueño. Era el mismo que habia abogado porque Ranma ingresara a la competición por un lugar para ir a .

―Además de seguro han de tener mucho ajetreo.

― ¿A qué se refiere?―preguntó Akane extrañada.

―Imagino que han de estar preparándolo todo para ir a los Estados Unidos. Ya sé que aún falta hacer la selección pero Saotome podrá superarlo sin problemas. Este viaje es su sueño de luchador de categoría libre, y seguro ustedes estarán muy bien allí.

Akane abrió mucho sus ojos totalmente desconcertada. ¿Viaje? ¿Estados Unidos?, Ranma nunca le habia dicho algo así. ¿Acaso planeaba irse sin decírselo?

Ya no podía oír lo que aquel afable entrenador le decía, su mente estaba ida y en blanco. Apenas se despidió del chico y se sentó sobre la silla casi cayendo sobre ella.

Su mente vagaba por todas partes.

¿Acaso Ranma tenía la idea de marcharse a los Estados Unidos sin decírselo?

No, Ranma no haría eso. Primero se lo diría a ella.

Una idea más terrible le vino a la mente.

¿Él estaría pensando en siquiera considerar la propuesta porque no deseaba desarraigarla de sus tierras?

Porque era obvio que el destino de Akane estaba inexorablemente unido al de Ranma por matrimonio y algo así era demasiado grande para ocultarlo.

La boca de Akane se frunció ante ello.

Ella mismo tenía un pequeño secreto que no le estaba contando a su esposo. Aunque ella justo habia venido porque tenía deseos de ser sincera, pero venia y se encontraba con esto que la superaba en todo.

Si Ranma quisiese ir, ella no podría detenerlo y cortarle el sueño, pero si estaba pensando en rechazarlo por no desear sacarla a ella de Japon seria más grave aún. Ella sería como un lastre en un zapato en la vida de alguien y es lo que menos deseaba ser en la vida de Ranma.

Pero también estaba el tema de que ella misma estaba por cumplir un sueño como era la de ir a la universidad. Akane se puso de pie, era demasiada información que procesar y una charla como ésta no podían tenerla en un patio de almuerzos de un gimnasio. Hablarían cuando él volviera a casa esa noche.

Akane tomó su caja de almuerzos y se encaminó rumbo hacia la recepción. Buscó con la mirada al joven entrenador que la habia atendido antes y no lo vió, pero igual dejó la caja y el encargue al recepcionista.

― ¿Podrías dárselo a mi esposo?

― ¿No lo esperará?, él enseguida viene de seguro.

―No. Tengo cosas que hacer. Muchas gracias―se despidió Akane casi acelerando. No tenía ganas de seguir estando allí.

En ese momento, su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas.

Prefirió correr a casa.

En otros tiempos, quizá se hubiera quedado a esperar y tener una gran pelea con Ranma, pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

Mas cuando tenía tantas sospechas en mente, aunque la que más le dolía pensar es que quizá Ranma pensaba abandonarla, cansado de esa vida de casado que implicaba más que nada trabajar para pagar cuentas que ni siquiera eran suyas porque "habia heredado" un dojo marchito, plagado de deudas en una casa donde él era el único que trabajaba.

Y más cuando tenía en puerta un sueño brillante lejos de este lugar deprimente, donde además él podía hacer lo que de verdad le gustaba.

Lo único que lo ataba aquí era ella.

Akane se apresuró en correr hacia la zona del metro, cubriéndose la cara, para que nadie notara que estaba llorando.

Menos mal comenzó a llover.

Sus lágrimas fácilmente pudieron confundirse con la lluvia.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **NOTAS.  
**

Aqui la desvergonzada desaparecida viene viniendo como si nada. Antes que nada mi pedido de disculpas a todos, he pasado momentos pesados en lo personal, eso me bloqueó la mente y las ganas de leer fanfics.

Espero que este capitulo salido de un momento de transición de esa etapa tan fea les guste. No me dejen solita aqui.

Por cierto, hace varias semanas saqué un oneshot de Ranma que pueden mirar en mi perfil.

Les envio un besito, y esperemos el otro capitulo ( que intentare volverlo a las actualizaciones semanales) donde Ranma y Akane al fin se enfrentan y ver que deciden y quien renuncia al sueño ¿Akane o Ranma?

Gracias a Levy Black Fox y A. Redfox y su lindo grupo de Ranma Banished

BUBU30, CLAUDIA STEFANNY KOU, SOL LEVINE, XIMENA ARIAS, ROXY VILLALOBOS, AMIGOCHA ,DIANA NARA, ENCABRONADA, VICOSAENZ, MAIKY, YANETH, LUCILU, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AFRIKA MONY MTZ, GABRIELLE H, GABYHYATT, AURI22, BLANKAORU, YAHIKO SAOTOME, RIZZASM, HARURI SAOTOME, ABI TAISHO, MAIKY, ,ANDREITA1512, ZURGAN, AKANEMIIYA, LADY SAKURA, JazzLittleMockingjay, NANCY RICO LEON, ANNABEL GONZALEZ 92, AKANITA, CHIO, , JANINA, LAURA, KIREBELL, DIANA NARA , CAMILINY , CAROLYDAY, AKANE TAISHO, AKANESAYUMI, PAULA, RUBY, PANDORA98, COLITO, VERNICA, LUZ LOZANO, AMY SAOTOME TENDO, BARCO, ASTRON, FLYNNCHAN, NALA SAOTOME, NAOH, VIVI , ilovejoongbo, AKANE04, LIZZY DEZZY, PRISARE, KIKEBLINK 182, ELI VENTURA, GABY WHITLOCK, MAGGUIE AINO, ANA TORRES ,AMY CHAN, JANY5, JOSIX, HIMACHAN 030, ANITACHAN,DAMALUNAELY, ADRIT 126, MARIA, , ―Y LOS GUEST QUE FUERON TAN AMABLES DE COMENTAR.

JAUCA 97, NINFA OSCURA 21,PRISCILA TENDO SAOTOME SON, TENYA13, VANESSA PALOS, VIVIANAR, LAPIZ LAZULI, LIZZY DEZZY, ,CRISKEIDY, SALMA KAULITZ, CHEONDUNG 685, ESTRELLA TAISHO, JORGE LUIS ALVAREZ, INES LEONARDA CHARA, GIOVA RAMIREZ, SANTIAGO GOMEZ, VALE LOPEZ, SEKARI SAN, LESLIE SRVS, RANKO SAOTOME, ELIZABETH QUEZADA HERNANDEZ, LISS ARIAS, PRIS OLiVERA NAVARRETE, SANDY CARDENAS, DENISSE VILLAMAR HERRERA, VIRYCHAN, JOSÉ ALEXANDER PARRA MOLINA , SANDY CARDENAS ,DANNIE ROJAS, MIRANDA HERNANDEZ, ROCIO VALDEZ, INGRID SANCHEZ, JAZMIN CUYAN Y DE SEGURO ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, y y saben que son como la miel de mis galletas, los estaré esperando.

Los quiero mucho.

Paola.


	15. Chapter 15

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando las palabras sobran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era la situación más difícil que habían pasado desde que se habían casado. Era el primer problema verdaderamente serio que tenían. Aunque todavía no hablaban sobre ello, no podía negarse que implicaba un asunto delicado.

Desde ambos puntos de vista.

Y ambos tenían la idea de que siguiendo esa premisa de sus sueños, estarían arrastrando innecesariamente al otro.

Ranma no podía aceptar ir a Estados Unidos siendo que sabía por lo bajo que Akane había sido aceptada en la universidad. Akane no podía tomarse esa beca sabiendo, también por lo bajo, que su esposo tenía una oportunidad de oro, que probablemente nunca más podría volver a tener.

Era una encrucijada desde ambos lados, donde se dañaban sin darse cuenta aunque la única intención era no lastimar al otro.

Ranma no quería hablar por temor a que su esposa dejase su beca por seguirlo a él y ella no hablaba porque sabía que Ranma no querría arrastrarla a otro país sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad académica en este país.

Situación más complicada sería difícil de ver.

.

.

.

.

.

El pensar de que Ranma estuviere pensando abandonarla, había acabado con Akane. Ella era una chica fuerte, pero probablemente la única cosa con la que no podría lidiar es que él la dejara. Después de tanto, ella no veía su vida sin Ranma. No quería perderlo, no le había hecho frente a las tantas locas y locos que se interpusieron entre ellos. Peleando sí, pero en el fondo, siempre estando juntos. Y ahora la cruda realidad venia para aplastarlos y darles una lección.

No podían vivir de amor ni de ideales. Ambos tenían una vida.

¿Acaso era esto lo que finalmente los separaría?

Akane no pudo evitar que el pecho se llenase de su habitual ira, esa que nunca podía controlar del todo, y tomando el retrato de bodas que estaba en la mesilla de noche lo arrojó sin miramientos contra la puerta, haciendo añicos el vidrio. Había puesto todas sus frustraciones en aquel golpe.

Terminó saliendo raudamente, golpeando violentamente la puerta a su vez.

No llegó a bajar, porque en la puerta se topó frente a frente con su esposo, la causa de tantas penas y dolores.

Estaba serio. Y él nunca tenía ese semblante. Solo podía significar malas noticias, al menos para ella, porque todo lo que implicase que Ranma le dejase le producía como un dolor intenso en el corazón.

─Tenemos que hablar.

Eso si no lo esperaba. Akane siempre había esperado cualquier cosa de su marido menos que esas palabras salieran de su boca, más cuando nunca había sido particularmente bueno para eso.

Ella tuvo el primer impulso de correr como siempre lo hacía, como cada que iba a tener una charla con Ranma, que luego causaba algún tipo de malentendido casi irreparable, y lo hubiere hecho en efecto si no tuviera los pies congelados por el miedo.

Le hizo una seña a Ranma que salieran a otro sitio para hablar con calma.

Él estaba muy serio así que la siguió.

.

.

.

.

El lugar que Akane eligió había sido la orilla del rio, aquel donde habían tenido tantas peleas, pero que ahora que se le figuraba lejano y extraño, porque las circunstancias no se figuraban hilarantes como aquel entonces.

Estaban parados uno a lado del otro. Sólo el silbido del viento se oía en medio de la penumbra, como si también expectante de las palabras que ellos tuvieran que decir.

Y les salió la sincronía cuando ambos al mismo tiempo quisieron hablar.

─He sabido que…─los dos hablaron simultáneamente, y callando por ende al mismo tiempo.

Akane fue ganada por la pena, aquella que venía arrastrando desde que supo que Ranma tenía una oferta para irse lejos, así que se sentó en el suelo, sobre el pasto frio que bordeaba el rio, que también estaba silencioso.

─Tu primero ─finalmente musitó ella agotada

─Mejor que lo hagas tu primero, Akane. Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos hablando de lo mismo ─inquirió Ranma con rostro apesumbrado a su vez.

La mirada de Akane apenas se veía bajo el flequillo.

─He sabido que te dieron una oferta para ir a los Estados Unidos a seguir tu carrera de marcialista en un programa famoso.

Ranma abrió mucho sus ojos.

Él esperaba que ella hablara de su beca, pero en cambio ahora venía a saber que ella también estaba enterada de la oferta laboral que tenía en América.

Akane se impacientó un poco. Era como alargar una agonía. Tenía el presentimiento de que Ranma estaba a punto de decirle que iba a dejarla. Y con razón, porque en este país sus posibilidades de desarrollarse como el marcialista que era, prácticamente eran nulas. Menos ganar dinero, donde además tenía que cargar con un dojo arruinado y trabajar en un gimnasio que odiaba.

─Si tienes algo que decir ¡dilo de una vez!

─Yo también supe que te ganaste una beca para la universidad. La universidad que nunca podría haberte costeado ─lanzó finalmente Ranma. Solo dios sabe cómo le picaba el orgullo decir eso, porque con eso admitía que ni siquiera podía hacerse cargo de Akane.

Pero Ranma tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.

─¿Cómo supiste lo de la beca?

─ ¿Cómo supiste tú lo de la oferta a Estados Unidos?

─! Te pregunté yo primero! ─reclamó Akane, incorporándose como para darle un empujón. Ese estúpido se lo merecía. ¿O quizá deseaba prolongar esto tanto como pudiera?, ya ni sabía lo que quería.

─No voy a ir a los Estados Unidos, Akane ─soltó el muchacho de repente, haciendo que la chica que se había dado la vuelta para que él no viera que estaba a punto de llorar, abriera mucho sus ojos─. Si voy, tendría que llevarte, _porque eres mi esposa_ , pero tampoco voy a dejar que pierdas la beca.

Si hubiera caído el cielo en ese mismo momento no hubiera importado, Ranma había hablado con una claridad sorprendente hasta para él mismo, pero dicen que los sentimientos cuando se ponen serios tienden a que uno se exprese de aquel modo. Akane estaba congelada con lo que oía, todo el día se había torturado con la idea de que él iba a dejarla. Se sintió una completa idiota por desconfiar de este modo de su esposo, aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida tantas veces y que compartía su vida con ella ¿Cómo es que todavía podía ser tan estúpida como para seguir desconfiando de él?

De pronto se sintió, aparte de miserable, una completa tonta.

Se puso a lagrimear y Ranma temió que se hubiera enfadado.

─ ¿Serias capaz de dejar ir tu sueño para que yo cumpla el mío? ─finalmente se animó a preguntar ella en medio de su tenue sollozo.

─! Claro que sí, boba! ─respondió Ranma, en el mismo instante, donde justamente para añadir dramatismo a la escena que estaban viviendo, empezara a caer pequeñas gotas de una ligerísima lluvia.

¿Qué más restaba decir en un momento como aquel?

En un matrimonio donde el 80 % de la relación se basaba en las miradas y en las cosas que no se decían ¿ qué más podía agregarse luego de semejante declaración?

Ranma había anunciado su deseo de renunciar a sus propios sueños para que ella si los alcanzase ¿podría existir acaso una prueba de amor más grande que esa?

Akane ya debía dejar de ser tan tozuda y reconocer que aquel acto simbolizaba más amor que si alguien te recitase un poema romántico y más cuando tal declaración venia de un hombre de pocas palabras o acostumbrado a no decir mucho, que siempre andaba con miedos de expresión.

Bajo aquella lluvia, Akane se dejó llevar, y se arrojó a abrazarlo.

Si él estaba dispuesto a arrojar sus sueños por la borda por ella.

¿Qué podría hacer ella para igualarlo?

Ranma la correspondió y ante las gotas frías como testigo la arropó.

Su único deseo en el mundo era que Akane fuera feliz y eso era todo. Y verla así, en estos momentos tan íntimos, tan suyos, tan propios de los dos cuando estaban solos, era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Aunque ya hace varios minutos que había perdido la elocuencia, y prefería demostrarle a Akane de otra forma, lo mucho que la quería.

La hierba mojada le serviría para aquello. Nunca antes habían tenido miedo para demostrarse lo que sus corazones le llamaban a hacer, aunque los lugares no fueran adecuados.

Después de todo, las palabras sobraban ya.

.

.

.

.

Para obtener lo que tenían en la actualidad, tanto Akane como Ranma habían tenido que renunciar a mucho. Como por ejemplo a su orgullo y admitir sus sentimientos. Ese había sido su primer gran paso.

Pero gracias a eso, había construido lo que tenían. Algo que era suyo y de nadie más. Ya no tenía importancia el detalle de que su compromiso en su momento hubiera sido arreglado. Eso ya no tenía relevancia.

Se tenían uno al otro, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Y justamente por eso es que ambos comprendían, que si bien no podían vivir uno sin el otro, el amor también implicaba dejar hacer los sueños de cada uno, para al final de todo , tener un proyecto de vida en común. Eso también lo habían entendido. Pero eso no privó a Akane a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho antes de tomar esa decisión en común con su esposo.

Fuera de malentendidos y tonterías, esto era serio. Era lo que debía hacerse. Dejar de lado los puntos egocéntricos y dejar fluir esto que alguna vez se convertiría en el sueño común de ambos.

Así que lo dejarían ser.

Esa noche de lluvia en el rio, Akane y Ranma no solo habían hecho el amor, sino también habían hablado y decidido sobre esto.

Akane dejaría ir a Ranma a los Estados Unidos a cumplir su sueño de ser luchador profesional y poder ejercer a sus anchas sus capacidades sin las ataduras de llevarla a ella innecesariamente , con el plus de que además juntaría más dinero de la que nunca vería trabajando en años en un gimnasio como ése donde vivía encerrado dando clases. Un lugar donde tampoco podría conseguir los fondos para reconstruir el dojo Tendo, que ya ahora estaba francamente en la ruina.

Y Ranma dejaría a Akane en Japón. Que no perdiera esa beca. Que era más de lo que hubieran podido soñar. A él le dolía el corazón de solo pensar en la separación, pero ambos comprendían que era lo mejor para los dos.

Esa mañana cuando el joven matrimonio despertó, lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos, cuando aún estaban sobre la cama. Ya habían hablado bastante. Tanto sobre la hierba mojada junto al rio, así como cuando regresaron esa madrugada a casa.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Ninguno de los dos cortaría las alas de nadie.

Ella lo dejaría ir y él no la obligaría a llevársela con él.

Lo único que los tranquilizaba es que no sería una separación definitiva, sino una momentánea.

Siempre estarían esperándose uno al otro, aunque los dos sabían que probablemente no se verían en mucho tiempo, porque la poca holgada economía de ambos no les permitiría hacer tantos viajes relámpagos de continente a continente.

Akane fue la primera en hacer un movimiento esa mañana. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre la nariz de Ranma para depositar un beso corto pero significativo.

─Solo promételo….bobo. Apenas termines, regresa a mí.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

I _nfinito a Redfox y Mary que me permiten ser miembros de su página._

 _Elizabeth Quezada,Vivi, Hazuki, Sekari, ADRIT 126, DAMALUNAELY, ANITACHAN, ABITAISHO, NANCYRICOLEON, HARURI SAOTOME, ELVISF, FRANKIEMARYSAN, MI AMADA SOL LEVINE, AKANE KOU, MINA AINO, NALA SAOTOME, MIMATO BOMBON KOU, AGATA, SARITANIMELOVE, AURI22, KIKELME, COLITO, ESMERALDA AYALA , AMIGOCHA, CLAUDIA, LISS ARIAS , SANDY CARDENAS Y la gente que me comenta anónimamente así como las que agregan a favs y follows._

 _Aqui sinceramente temo haber olvidado a alguien, estuve tres meses desaparecida y no puedo recordar exactamente todo._

 _Tuve muchos lios, entre personales y de salud de mi familia, pero ya han sido superados._

 _Gracias por esperarme pese a todo. Espero no me dejen sola en este valle de lágrimas, sigan acompañandome con sus comentarios que ya no volveré a dejarlos y asi podremos terminar esta historial._

 _Los quiero mucho, siempre._

 _!Ah y tengo un blog de recomendacion de fanfics!_

 _Sólo pongan en el buscador: Los fics de Rogue y lean algunas sugerencias. siempre que puedo lo actualizo._

 _Besos y nos leemos al rato._

 _Los quiero._

 _Paola._


	16. Chapter 16

_**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**_

 _ **Cuando las palabras sobran**_

 _ **Acto 16** _

Lo positivo de la globalización, era la facilidad de comunicaciones que había en estos tiempos. Alguien que vivía en los Estados Unidos fácilmente podía comunicarse con alguien que estaba en Japón. Eso ya no debería ser un problema.

Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos.

Pero cuando hablamos de Ranma y Akane las cosas se tornan un poco diferentes. Porque aparte de ser los sujetos más testarudos y tímidos del planeta, tampoco eran muy duchos en el uso de material tecnológico.

Pero aun así, en los ya seis meses que llevaban separados, habían intercambiado, si bien ninguna carta, si varios mensajes vía whatssap que era la aplicación que en parte les había facilitado la vida, aunque tampoco es que escribían mucho.

Aparte de la timidez, tampoco tenían el tiempo.

Ranma entrenaba duro y había superado todas las pruebas para ser peleador de aquel programa de televisión norteamericano. Sólo por las noches tenía un poco de libertad, y la diferencia horaria nos les hacía fácil las cosas.

De todas formas, tampoco Akane podía darse la libertad de comunicarse como hubiera querido, ya que había aplicado para la beca que le habían ofrecido, estudiando cómo podía para los exámenes de ingreso, que como era lógico, y se veía en los cursillos preparatorios, la joven podía sortear muy bien.

Es decir, ambos de alguna forma estaban logrando los sueños que tanto habían anhelado; y lo irónico es que la única forma de poder cumplirlo había sido separándose.

Era lo realmente doloroso.

Akane lo superaba estudiando como nunca, y Ranma entrenando duramente.

Él que peor lo pasaba era Ranma que había tenido que acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida: nuevos horarios, gastronomía diferente, y un idioma que casi no entendía, pero al cual tuvo que adaptarse y aprenderlo a la fuerza; o de lo contrario no hubiera sobrevivido.

El programa le había cedido un piso en el centro de Los Ángeles, pero el resto Ranma tuvo que arreglárselas solo. Y con su carácter poco dado, las cosas le habían salido complicadas al inicio, y a eso sumado que no pudo obtener aliados o amigos tan pronto, porque todos lo demás lo veían como un intruso extranjero que fácilmente podía hacer trampa con esos saltitos "chinos", como le salían a las técnicas que usaba el joven peleador.

Finalmente luego de pasados esos seis meses iniciales, fue que el joven al fin pudo ser capaz de enviarles a su familia en Japón, la primera remesa de dinero. Con su ida, y lejos de los ingresos que tenían del gimnasio, no había entrada en la casa, mas con el dojo que a duras penas pudo ser arreglado, pero con la irreparable consecuencia de que ya no pudieron recuperar a los alumnos.

Así que el primer dinero que Ranma envió, fue un alivio para la economía de la casa.

Todo hubiera estado bien, y hubieran pasado un tiempo sin aprietos económicos, pero al final tuvieron que darle la mayor parte a Genma quien había hipotecado su casa recién construida en esos meses, y al apuro tuvieron que usar el dinero para recuperarla ya que estaba a punto de perderse en manos de acreedores.

Fue un desastre que Akane tuvo que hacerles jurar a todos que no le dirían a Ranma para preocuparlo. Así que fue un asunto que se ocultó.

Ranma había dejado precisas instrucciones a su esposa, que se dedicara a estudiar, que dinero no le faltaría, pero evidentemente este "pequeño problema", que había sido uno de los detonantes para la marcha de Ranma, no pudo ser solucionado realmente por los problemas; en mayor parte acarreados por deudas de Genma, así que este "problema" nunca pudo ser arreglado totalmente por más dinero que Ranma les remesase desde la tierra del sueño americano.

Así que tuvieron que ingeniárselas. Claro, a espaldas de Ranma para que no se preocupara.

Él estaba muy lejos, no solo cumpliendo su propio sueño, sino haciendo lo posible para velar por los sueños de los que había dejado en Japón.

#

Pasados varios meses, y cuando Ranma apenas se estaba asentando a su estadía, le ocurrió lo que le pasa a la mayoría de las prometedoras estrellas jóvenes que salían en la televisión; empezó a tener fama y a ser reconocido en los círculos que veían el programa y lo veían como el joven y atractivo luchador japonés que pugnaba por el ranking y que tenía fama de nunca haber perdido desde que el programa hubo comenzado: empezaron a llegarle admiradoras efervescentes. De todas partes, fanáticas del programa, seguidoras del mismo. Incluso tenía montado una web de su club de fans. El único detalle es que nadie se había puesto a averiguar nada de la vida del muchacho, y asumieron que era soltero porque no lo veían con nadie en este país.

Akane Tendo, su mujer japonesa no figuraba en los registros. Y probablemente si lo supieran no les hubiera importado.

Ranma Saotome era ahora un galán extranjero interesante de ser perseguido.

Parece que el mal que tenía con las mujeres en su tierra había venido a pasarle factura en este sitio. Con el aliciente de que las mujeres de esta ciudad eran más directas, provocadoras. Si Ranma apenas pudo con las insinuaciones de sus viejas prometidas, el asunto empeoraba aquí, porque él no tenía forma ni sabía cómo escabullirlas.

Primero fueron cartas, luego regalos que enviaban a su departamento, y ya después se puso grave cuando encontró a una muchacha esperándolo con poca ropa, dentro de la casa. Se había ingeniado para conseguir una copia de la llave, poniendo en aprietos al joven marcialista.

Siempre había tenido un serio problema para lidiar con mujeres. Y eso no había cambiado; y eso que ya tenía la experiencia de haber convivido con su esposa, pero el asunto le seguía siendo engorroso.

Pero como buen cliché, prefirió guardar este secreto a Akane.

Conocía sus celos, y probablemente todo acabaría mal, así que mejor ahorrarse el problema. Akane no podía verlo, así que no tenía sentido contarlo él.

Así que tanto él como ella se guardaban secretos mutuamente.

Ella sobre el dinero que él había mandado, y él sobre las nuevas obsesionadas que se había ganado en tierra americana. Todo lo que habían pasado juntos nos les había servido para quitarse tremendo problema de comunicación, un mal que los perseguía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Por lo visto no había aprendido nada durante todos estos años.

Ranma había decidido aguantarse todo el asunto. ¿No Sería tan malo verdad?

Además por primera vez en su vida se sentía en completa armonía en cuanto superación personal se hablaba porque sabía que ahora podía hacerse cargo de Akane y ofrecerle una buena vida; y eso incluía también a toda su particular familia. No necesitaría volver a trabajar, sino sencillamente dedicarse por entero a los estudios sin preocupaciones encima.

Y él mismo podía dedicarse a diestra y siniestra a hacer lo que tanto le gustaba: repartir puñetazos y patadas en televisión; y cobrar por aquello.

Aunque no negaba que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Con su padre, la vida había transcurrido siempre entre medio de los caminos, y luego había acabado por arraigarse con lo Tendo, quien al final terminaron por convertirse en parte de su propia familia política.

Ranma nunca lo admitía, frente a sus compañeros, pero la verdad que añoraba a su país y a su familia.

Generalmente intentaba no sumirse en estos días nostálgicos y lo suplía con entrenamiento duro; tal como hacia cuando estaba en casa, pero había caído día libre y estaba solo en su departamento. Si había tenido algunas movidas, porque algunas fans se habían colado en la portería y había tenido que hacer malabares para deshacerse de ellas.

Fue ahí que tuvo la idea más estrafalaria que pudiere tener, y más cuando vió sobre la mesita, algunos frascos vacíos de las sopas instantáneas que compraba del supermercado, y que emulaban muy mal a la comida genuina japonesa. Le coló la nostalgia, al pensar en comida, inmediatamente pensó en Akane y sus horribles platos, pero que ahora extrañaba con pesar.

Lo que daría por probar su ramen mal hecho y quemado en estos momentos.

Tenía tanto para contarle, y que no se animaba a decirle por Whatssap (aunque probablemente de frente tampoco se animaría).

Necesitaba su compañía. Aunque sea para pelear por la televisión o por cualquier motivo insignificante.

En menos de cinco minutos lo tuvo decidido. ¡Le mandaría pasajes a su mujer a que viniera a visitarlo!

No debía ser tanto drama. Ella podía pedir permiso unos días, tampoco que es pensaba obligarla a quedarse para siempre.

Es que era eso y tenía que admitirlo. Extrañaba a esa voluntariosa mujercilla.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, si tenía tan fácil solución. Por el otro también había que perdonarlo, porque Ranma a veces olvidaba que ganaba cierto dinero que le permitía darse ciertos gustos y que no aprovechaba.

Podía mandarle un mensaje a Akane con la idea, pero con la advertencia que solo viniera ella, y no toda la familia, que siempre estaba abierta a arruinarle cualquier salida.

Lo más seguro era mandarle los pasajes exactos y un monto de dinero justo para los gastos de viaje, así su entrometida familia no intentaría nada raro.

Lo que menos quería es ver a toda su parentela, incluida la política revolotear por estos lugares, avergonzarlo y sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

Quería estar a solas de Akane, y que mejor que este sitio. Lejos de cualquier mirón o presencias extrañas. Se sentía hasta travieso de solo pensarlo, porque realmente serian momentos de auténtica intimidad.

La llevaría a conocer la ciudad, vaya que la impresionaría con el manejo del idioma que tenía en tan poco tiempo. Esa boba quedaría bastante sorprendida con todo lo que él había logrado estos meses.

Ella se mostraría toda tímida ante la gran ciudad y él se encargaría de mostrarle que no había nada de que temer.

Claro, como debe hacerlo todo un hombre. A Ranma ya se le salían sonrisillas de sólo imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Akane al verlo tan instalado por estos lados.

#

Antes de pedirle al ayudante del programa, tuvo bien de sacar cuentas y sacar la estadía de su mujer por una semana. Imaginaba que ella tampoco podía faltar tan descaradamente a clases, además no tenía idea si ella tenía pasaporte.

Era tan difícil hacer un regalo sorpresa cuando eres tan tímido de preguntarle a tu propia esposa por estos detalles tan minúsculos.

Decidió cobrar valor y preguntárselo en un mensaje de voz.

─Akane ¿tú tienes pasaporte?

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Ranma?

─Tengo curiosidad

─No seas bobo, Ranma, ¿desde cuándo te da a ti por curiosear si tengo o no pasaporte?; nunca antes me habías preguntado algo así ¿Qué tramas? ─exigió Akane, quien justo estaba estudiando en el cuarto cuando recibió el inesperado mensaje de voz del whatssap y que además tuvo que oírlo despacio para que toda la casa no lo oyera.

─No seas tonta ¿es que acaso no puedo preguntar?, no olvides que soy tu esposo y puedo preguntarte todo ─inquirió Ranma queriendo ganar autosuficiencia en la típica pose de súper macho que le daba la seguridad de estar en estos momentos bien lejos del mazo de su esposa.

Obviamente discutieron por esa nimiedad pero Ranma fue claro con su mujer al decirle que estuviera al pendiente del correo de la semana entrante, que le enviaría un obsequio.

De hecho al despedirse, ella no tuvo muy en claro todo, pero si se grabó en la mente lo de aquella entrega.

#

Ranma fue puntual y fiel al decir que mandó preparar el paquete para Akane, encargando el servicio a una empresa de viajes que tuvo la fortuna de localizar en Nerima. Los pagos pudo hacerlos vía online con seguridad de que el regalo le llegaría a Akane.

Probablemente hubiera sido así, de no ser por un pequeño detalle con la que no contaba nadie, siendo que era algo natural en el lugar.

La intromisión de los habitantes de la casa. Y más cuando andaba habitando la casa, el más entrometido y peligroso de todos: el maestro Happosai.

En efecto, la caja llegó en la casa de los Tendo, aquella que era dirigida a Akane como Ranma le había prometido. Sólo que había llegado justo cuando la joven esposa estaba fuera por clases.

Con la gran mala suerte que Happosai había recibido el paquete, quien lo tomó de pura curiosidad y porque le había llamado la atención los colores, creyó que era algo que él había encargado.

Es que nunca podían faltar malentendidos en esa casa.

#

Akane ya llegó a la tarde, con gran expectativa, pues había recibido estando en clases un mensaje de su esposo avisándole del paquete y que estuviere atenta. Pero la cosa se puso rara cuando sus hermanas y su padre le confirmaron que ellos no habían recibido nada.

Extraño por donde se lo mire, así que la muchacha no perdió tiempo y llamó por teléfono a la empresa de envíos quienes incluso le confirmaron el horario de entrega que se había hecho en esa dirección.

Ya era algo tarde, como para ir personalmente a preguntar en el sitio.

¿Quién pudo haber recibido su paquete?

No tuvo que ir más lejos cuando tuvo un acceso de luz al recordar que el odioso maestro Happosai andaba correteando por la casa haciendo de las suyas.

─Ese viejo atrevido, me las va a pagar… ─Akane se dirigió directamente a la habitación del maestro, golpeando la puerta, aunque desde ya como oliendo un aroma raro como a quemado.

Como el maestro no habría, Akane abrió empujando con fuerza y se encontró con el espectáculo del maestro durmiendo tranquilamente y la muchacha acabó por horrorizarse cuando vió que lo que el maestro estaba quemando junto con el incienso eran nada menos que la mismísima caja que Ranma le había mandado, o al menos eso pudo notar por las etiquetas.

El primer impulso de Akane fue la de darle una patadota al durmiente maestro para arrojarlo bien lejos, por atrevido.

Quiso apagar infructuosamente las llamas, pero era imposible porque los papeles estaban completamente quemados. Inservibles.

─! Maldición!─ gruñó Akane. Su paquete se le había quemado antes de que pudiera verla. Ni siquiera podía saber de qué se trataba.

Hubiera querido estrangular al maestro, pero el anciano dormía como si nada, y ya no valía la pena pedirle explicaciones.

Lo más seguro que el viejo se hubo equivocado. Happosai era un ser libidinoso pero no malicioso.

Akane fue a su habitación, y se arrojó a la cama. No sabía si llorar o desgañitarse de rabia. Cuando al fin podía tener algo tangible de Ranma, al final no se daba. En un arranque de explosión, tomó las almohadas de la cama y empezó a arrojarlas por todas partes. Lo mismo hizo con la colcha y las sabanas.

Cuando Akane pareció notar el desastre que había hecho, es que empezó a sollozar y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Miró la foto de ella y Ranma que estaba sobre la mesilla.

Lo único categórico en esto es que extrañaba a su esposo. Y ya no lo soportaba.

#

Ranma había vuelto a su departamento de la forma más veloz posible luego de haber terminado una filmación del programa, para poder estar pendiente en la madrugada local de algún mensaje de Akane.

A estas horas ella ya debería de saber sobre su envío, y tenía muchas ganas de saber su respuesta. Seguro estaría entre miedosa y emocionada, porque sería la primera vez en su vida que tomaría un avión, y vería otro país.

Así que apenas pisó su departamento, esperó pacientemente despierto unas horas antes de mandarle el primer mensaje.

Una que nadie contestó, porque Akane jamás se puso en línea en el whatssap. Eso sí le extrañó. Porque si había recibido el paquete, ella debía estar muy emocionada quizá y viendo mil cosas para el viaje.

Pero su esposa nunca se conectó.

─Que raro…quizá se quedó dormida…─concluyó Ranma dejando el aparato en sobre la mesilla, ya que él también debía dormir o no la pasaría muy bien en los entrenamientos con tanto cansancio encima.

Pero lo hizo con un gusto feo en la boca.

No le gustaba cuando Akane no le respondía. Y tanto que había esperado leer o escuchar su reacción cuando viera los pasajes que él le había mandado.

#

Akane se había levantado de un humor terrible. Había dormido muy mal por lo enfadada que estaba, y en la mesa del desayuno todos pudieron notarlo perfectamente.

Y se cuidaron perfectamente de no provocarla.

Si lo hacían, posiblemente Akane hubiera estallado, que estaba cansada de tanta intromisión de todos ellos, que solo quería un poco de espacio personal.

Anoche había tenido una idea peligrosa ¿Por qué no mudarse de la casa de su padre?

Si, ella sabía que suponía un costo extra, pero tendría como consecuencia perfecta que al fin tendría un poco de añorada intimidad. Recordaba incluso que cuando Ranma vivía aquí, tenían que ingeniarse o salir para afuera para tener un poco de tiempo a solas, y si lo lograban siempre era a base de alguna pelea o algún malentendido.

Podía conseguirse un trabajo, algo que Ranma seguro odiaría, pero también era su vida, y ya estaba algo cansada de todo el asunto. Le había dolido en serio que se hubieran metido con algo que su marido le hubiera mandado a ella, algo que había estado esperando y ahora no sabía ni que era.

Había visto los mensajes de su esposo, pero aún no se animaba a responderlos, al menos no estando dentro de la casa, así que cuando salió para la universidad, fue que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Ranma.

─No recibí lo que sea que mandaste. El maestro creyó que era algo que él había encargado y que se usaba para quemar con incienso para fortalecer la virilidad. Y se quemó por completo. No quedó nada.

Así escueto y directo, y eso que Akane solía darle penita escribir algunas palabras como esas. Cosa que señalaba su enojo por lo ocurrido.

No esperaba respuesta de su marido de inmediato, ya que los horarios los tenían complicados, así que era poco probable, pero sin embargo un sorpresivo mensaje hizo aparición.

─ ¿Se quemaron los pasajes y los cheques viajero que te envié para que vinieras a América?

Akane oyó el mensaje de voz sin poder creerlo. O sea ella esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no que Ranma le estuviera enviando aquello.

─Akane, debiste avisarme cuanto antes. Los pasajes eran simples papeles, ahora que todo se maneja en versión electrónica, tu solo tienes que ir al aeropuerto y decir tu nombre. Ya te tienen la reserva. Y en cuanto al cheque viajero si todavía crees que vas a necesitarlo, yo te hago un giro desde aquí.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Toda la noche la había pasado mal y con culpa por haber perdido el regalo de Ranma.

─Debiste habérmelo avisado Akane, porque en teoría el vuelo sale de allí pasado mañana.

Ese último mensaje acabó por rematar a Akane quien no había respondido ninguno de los otros mensajes por literalmente estar en shock. Se había estado sintiendo mal todo el día, y todo eso tenía fácil solución.

La muchacha quien estaba lagrimeando de la emoción, pareció espabilar, y fue como si algo se le subiera por todo el cuerpo. Justo caminaba por el patio de la universidad cuando no pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón y donde todo el mundo se volteó a mirarla.

─!ME VOY A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS!

 ** _CONTINUARÁ Y YA PARA EL FINAL_**

* * *

 ** _NOTITAS  
_**

Antes que nada muchas disculpas les pido. Estuve trabajando en otros temas y no he podido trabajar con el fanfic, y aunque esperaba sacar un episodio más largo, al final preferí sacar lo que ya tenía listo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ahora y siempre.

Gracias al Banished Y Redfox por siempre, Akane Kou, Sol Levine, Adrit126, Ishy24, Luz Lozano, love01, Lovebebe, doranimelove, Afrika, esmeralda, Amigocha, Mimato bombom kou, nancyricoleon, litapaz, haruri saotome, Little indulgence, jesmithquintana, diluanma, rosefe123, tobitaka 97, evingelaux, linakane, damalunaely, belldandi17, auri22, saritanimelove, y todos los Guest que me han dejado comentarios. Perdón si olvidé alguien, no duden en decírmelo si fue así.

Gracias a Rosefe, por la mención a la entrevista, amiga. Este episodio es para ti.

La razón por la que ando desaparecida es que ando trabajando en unos libros digitales (e impresos), por si quieren verlos en Amazon, busquen a alguien llamado Paola Noguera Franco, y podrán ver alguito de lo que he hecho.

Esa es la razón de mi desaparición.

Pero los fanfics siempre serán mis favoritos, y seguiré escribiéndolos también.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

Ranma no me pertenece, sólo hago esto de diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 17

Las cosas no habían resultado tan fáciles.

Una cosa era tener pasajes comprados y dinero para viajar, pero los documentos reglamentarios para ir a Estados Unidos eran otra cosa. Aparte de pasaporte, constancia de no adeudar impuestos, también había que conseguir una visa que la embajada americana en Japón era la encargada de proporcionar.

Al final, el vuelo tuvo que ser cambiado porque los tramites tardaron en salir.

Así que cuando finalmente Akane Saotome tomó el avión que la llevaría en escala a América, suspiró en paz.

¿Es que nada, pero absolutamente nada podía estar exceptuado de algún lio?

Su relación con Ranma había sido así desde siempre y ya debía de haberse acostumbrado.

Pero el disgusto por el tiempo perdido en burocráticos papeleos se le terminó pasando, cuando subió a ese avión y la sensación de que estaba a pocas horas de volver a ver a ese bobo de Ranma le inundó el corazón, y fue suficiente para aliviarle todo lo que había dolido estos meses.

Porque, aunque jamás lo dijese en voz alta, y mucho menos se lo confesaría a ese tonto, es que lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía.

La distancia no los había ayudado en mejorar la comunicación, asi que a pesar de tener a su disposición el WhatsApp para comunicarse sin límites y sin mucho costo, tampoco lo usaban tanto, sólo lo básico.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a su esposo.

¿Estaría comiendo bien?

¿Le gustaba el lugar donde vivía?

¿Qué le parecían sus compañeros de la televisión?

Aunque quizá una que quisiera hacerle, aunque jamás se lo haría era la ¿Me extrañas?

Cursi, y tonto. Pero era la verdad, aunque fuera su esposo, y hubieren compartido situaciones intimas y únicas. Pero podría decirse que eran la única pareja en el mundo que necesitaba decirse esas cosas y que simplemente no le salían las palabras de la boca.

Akane se acomodó en el asiento e intentó dormir. El viaje seria largo y con escala.

Y estaba cansada. No recordaba siquiera haber podido hacer su maleta en forma, porque su familia no dejaba de atosigarla y perseguirla con diferentes cosas, pero básicamente todos querían lo mismo: que les trajera un obsequio recuerdo de América.

Akane no podía dejar de sorprenderse con el egoísmo de su parentela.

Intentó dormirse de nuevo y dejar de pensar en ellos.

#

Ranma no estaba menos nervioso.

Había pedido un día libre para ordenar su departamento e intentar deshacerse de cualquier indicio que podría resultarle sospechoso a su mujer, que era muy quisquillosa con la limpieza.

También fue a la tienda a buscar enlatados de sopas, porque no sabía si Akane sería capaz de acostumbrarse a los platos del lugar.

Akane se le reiría en la cara al saber que él desayunaba ahí café con galletas y no el típico pescado con arroz y miso.

Por practicidad había dejado aquel habito y no le era nada desagradable más cuando aprendió a usar en forma la cafetera que había comprado.

Tenía que ver de prepararla para que no se asustara con lo que viera por las calles, esa boba se asustaría con la falta de pudor de los americanos. Y esa fijación de no usar prenda superior, porque en tiempos de calor, les encantaba andar semi desnudos por las aceras, portando diminutas ropas.

También el asunto de andar con calzados dentro de la casa.

Ranma tenía un dejo de desesperación. Él estaba sumamente acostumbrado a todo, pero ella…

No lo había pensado cuando le envió los billetes e hiciera el esfuerzo por traerla. Pero demonios que valia la pena.

Tuvo algunos inconvenientes en poner en orden el baño y la cocina, pero al final luego de unas horas de trabajo, pudo al fin suspirar en paz, satisfecho de la limpieza.

Lo malo es que cuando vigiló el reloj, notó que faltaba como una hora que llegase Akane, sería mucho tiempo, pero no aquí, donde el tráfico y los embotellamientos no eran como los de Nerima.

Era más que seguro que pagaría una fortuna en taxi.

Tomó su abrigo y salió disparando a buscar uno.

#

Akane no tuvo mucho problema al hacer los trámites de ingreso al país. Conocía el idioma, y aunque no lo hablase de forma fluida, era perfectamente capaz de entender y manejarse. A diferencia de Ranma, que nunca había prestado atención en clase y no entendía una sola palabra.

Para Akane aún era un misterio como ese bobo había sido capaz de sobrevivir cuando no tenía ni idea del idioma.

Le hicieron los sellos en Migraciones, y retiró sus maletas.

El aeropuerto, como todos los internacionales importantes, estaba atestado de gente. Cuando bajó, un grupo de japoneses había estado con ella, pero cuando estos se marcharon, quedó como la única oriental en los sillones de espera.

Tampoco podía utilizar su aparato celular, ya que en el sitio no llegaba la señal y le daba pudor ir a preguntar por las claves de wifi, aunque de ultima, si Ranma demoraba, no tendría más remedio que ir y pedirlo.

Decidió sentarse y esperar.

#

Cuando hubo pasado una hora sin noticias, Akane se desesperó un poco, pero conservó la calma de forma exterior.

No le gustaba gastar dinero, pero el hambre la carcomía, así que quitó algunos billetes americanos que Ranma le había enviado y fue a buscar una taza de té con galletas de arroz.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que no había.

Si una gran variedad de cafés de diferentes estilos.

De acompañamientos, croissants, panes de todo tipo e infinidad de dulces, pero Akane no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos productos occidentales.

¿Cómo hacia Ranma para vivir en un lugar así?

Hasta se le olvidó en parte la rabia que sentía por su falta de llegada, por empatizar con su esposo y la gastronomía tan chocante con la que tenía que convivir.

No tuvo más remedio que tomar el café y un croissant. No era malo, pero la joven no estaba acostumbrada de ninguna forma.

La gente no dejaba de pasar, y la recién llegada no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidada al ver sus aspectos que contrastaban con los recatados a los que ella estaba habituada, tanto para asi, como para quienes la rodeaban. Se desconcertaba de ver muchachas con el pelo colorido y luciendo diminutos pantaloncitos.

O al ver hombres que no temían hablar de forma despreocupada en asientos vecinos al suyo, pese a que ella podría estar escuchando.

¿Esto era el horror del Occidente?

Una cosa era leerlo, y hasta verlo en televisión, pero otra percibirlo por los propios sentidos. La muchacha oriental estaba escandalizada, se sentía sola y sin apoyo. Llevaba horas sentada, sin noticias, esperando por su esposo.

Akane tenía ganas de llorar, las cosas no deberían de haber sido así. Ella esperaba un reencuentro muy especial, obvio, nunca lo decía, pero en su imaginación se habían dado muchas posibilidades.

Después de muchísimos meses de separación, al fin podría ver a Ranma. Ya no serían meras fotos quitadas con vergüenza, sino seria él, de carne y hueso.

Había fantaseado con la idea de que él llegaba a buscarla al aeropuerto, y que incluso le tomaba de la mano frente a todo el mundo. Hasta quizá un beso en la mejilla cuando estuvieren ocultos bajo algún pilar.

Pero en cambio, estaba sola, en un país desconocido, rodeada de gente que iba y venía y que tampoco conocía de nada. Sumado a que todos hablaban idiomas que ella no.

El hambre había tenido que ingeniarse de suprimirlo con aquella merienda, pero no era suficiente y no se animaba a seguir probando más. Su estómago no podía procesarlo.

Miraba su teléfono y la leyenda de "sin señal" la desesperaba aún más. Y fue aún más deprimente, porque cuando fue a la mesa de informaciones a pedir el código de wifi, le dijeron que estaba en reparaciones.

Y eso que había sido toda una odisea poder hacer una consulta. Akane había tenido que sacar de la manga, todo el conocimiento del idioma que tenía. Costó hacerse entender, y hasta creyó estar haciendo el ridículo, para que finalmente sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

" _El servicio del wifi de la terminal aérea esta fuera se servicio. La reposición se dará en unas horas_ "

Volvió a tomar asiento, casi desconsolada y desesperada.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

―! Ranma, eres un idiota! ―masculló por lo bajo

#

Una cosa era estar en su Nerima o en hasta en algunos de sus viajes locos por el mundo con su padre, donde fácilmente podían hacer ruidos o saltos estrafalarios sin que con ello molestase a alguien.

Otra muy diferente era la de hacerlo en Estados Unidos.

Cuando el taxi que transportaba a Ranma quedó atascado en el tráfico, el chico, fiel a su estilo, prefirió salirse e ir saltando como siempre. No sería difícil ni complicado. Y tardaría mucho menos.

Claro, pero no estaba en Nerima ni tampoco en otros lugares donde podía permitírsele hacer un show estrafalario de saltos inhumanos que infringiesen algunas de las reglas.

Apenas hizo los primeros brincos, la policía local fue alertada y como el chico parecía no hacer caso –en parte porque no entendía lo que le decían esos policías con esos parlantes-, estos procedieron a utilizar mecanismos especiales para sospechosos especiales.

Le arrojaron tranquilizantes con dardos. Ranma sintió los pinchazos, y aunque su contextura y fuerza hicieron lo posible por resistir, al final no pudo contra tantas dosis y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En su mente, lo único que resonaba era el posible y desconsolado rostro de una Akane abandonada en una terminal extranjera.

Las cosas no podían ponerme peor.

#

Para Akane, las cosas no podían ponerse más horribles, ya que, al estar tanto tiempo en el sitio, y siendo objeto de curiosas miradas, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada.

Primero se había puesto furiosa con Ranma que no venía. Pero al pasar el tiempo, este sentimiento fue sustituido por la preocupación de que le hubiere ocurrido algo.

Lo peor es cuando se le mezclaron ideas que su poderosa e inocente imaginación creó.

Quizá Ranma quedó por ahí, distraído con alguna chica, olvidando a su esposa. Total, ella era una chica sosa, sin clase, nada elegante. En comparación con las hermosas mujeres que había visto desfilar por el lugar. ¿Cómo no olvidarse de ella?

Quizá la había hecho venir para tenderle una trampa y hacerle firmar algún papel que diga divorcio. Su imaginación ya había disparado a esas alturas.

Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormida en el sillón de espera del enorme aeropuerto. El jet lag, el cansancio y la tristeza, hicieron al fin, mella en ella. Cayó en un sueño profundo durante varios minutos.

Cuando despertó, ya no encontró su maleta con ella. La misma del vagón, que contenía todas sus ropas y enseres.

Solo había quedado con el bolso de mano, con los documentos y un poco de dinero.

Akane entró en desesperación y fue a pedir ayuda, en la medida de sus limitaciones a la gente de informaciones, que prometieron revisar las cámaras de seguridad, pero quienes le advirtieron que el sitio estaba lleno de descuidistas, lo suficientemente hábiles para ocultar rastros y eludir cámaras de vigilancia.

La encargada tuvo compasión de la pobre oriental, y le ofreció un poco de comida y café. La joven no se daba a entender, o podría ayudarla con gusto a ubicar a quien fuere que estaba esperando.

Akane comió, porque el hambre la atosigaba. No le gustaba el sabor de aquella ensalada y el café estaba muy fuerte, pero contra el hambre era imposible de pelear.

Pero lo peor era la sensación de abandono y burla que estaba sufriendo. Ranma le estaba haciendo el peor de los ridículos, no recordaba sentirse así desde tanto tiempo.

Si solo hubiera querido humillarla, se hubiera ahorrado esos pasajes y todas las molestias, y la hubiera dejado allá en Nerima, donde no molestaba a nadie. Ya por algo Ranma había decidido venir a tan lejos, lejos de ella y su loca familia.

Era la serie de ideas que venían a perturbarle. Es como si todas las cosas malas que hubiera pasado con Ranma hubieran venido en tropel a modo de recuerdo, sustituyendo lo bueno que habían tenido.

Pero tampoco iba a ponerse en plan de olvido de quien era ella.

Era Akane Tendo y tenía que volver a levantarse a toda costa. Así que se levantó de ese sillón, agradeció a las personas que la habían ayudado y se dispuso a irse, luego de preguntar dónde habría un hotel cercano al aeropuerto, con flexibilidad para recibir sin reserva, porque estaba decidida a volverse a Japón en cuanto pudiera. No estaba del todo segura como le iría con el billete de marcha que ya tenía para otra fecha, pero suponía que, pagando una penalidad, podrían cambiarle de fecha.

Había sido una mala idea venir.

Afortunadamente no le habían robado el dinero que tenía, así que podía manejarse con lo que tenía.

Al salir afuera, y mientras se esforzaba por pedir un taxi o traslado al hotel que le sugirieron, fue que oyó un grito ensordecedor.

─¡Akane!

¿Era un sueño, ¿verdad?

Cuando giró la cabeza, no vio nada. Solo las personas que circulaban, pero Ranma no era. Había sido un espejismo de su mente.

Tal vez había tenido la típica esperanza de último minuto de que él viniera apareciendo como siempre. Ahora ya estaba muy cansada, quería descansar y quizá ya mañana, intentaría buscar una respuesta.

Buscó en su bolso, hurgando su celular, pero no lo encontró, pero dedujo que como estaba muy nerviosa, quizá no era capaz de encontrarlo, así que se decidió y tomó un taxi de los que estaban apostados.

─Hotel Large ─pidió Akane en un frágil inglés, pidiendo al conductor por el alojamiento que le había recomendado la gente del aeropuerto.

#

Luego de bañarse, Akane pudo al fin cambiarse de ropa. Había reservado solo por esa noche, porque no estaba segura de cómo iban las cosas y además que solo tenía la muda de ropa del bolso de mano que no le habían robado. Decidió buscar su teléfono y conectarlo al wifi del alojamiento.

Pero, aunque se esmeró en buscar, nunca lo encontró.

─Pero si cuando pasó lo de las maletas, aun yo tenía el teléfono ─se dijo Akane, sentándose en la cama, recordando que aun tenía el aparato, cuando descubrió el robo de sus valijas.

Aunque al instante recordó la advertencia de la gente del aeropuerto quien le había despabilado sobre la presencia indiscriminada de descuidistas. Le habían robado en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su distracción.

Se sintió terrible. Primero por su propia situación y segundo, porque en caso de que hubiera pasado algo con Ranma ¿Cómo daría con ella?

La culpa por haber dejado el aeropuerto como sitio de encuentro vino a carcomerla.

─Ranma…eres un tonto, esta me la pagas.

Ya iba a disponerse a acostarse e intentar descansar su agotado cuerpo, en lo que fuera uno de los peores días de su vida.

Creyó estar durmiendo bajito, cuando el sonido del teléfono fijo de la habitación la despertó.

Le daba la impresión de que llevaba rato sonando.

─ ¿Diga? ─contestó adormilada. No sabía que los americanos fueran tan tediosos con estas cosas.

─ ¿Señora Akane Tendo?. Disculpe por llamarla en este horario.

La conversación era en inglés, pero era lo suficientemente básica para que ella comprendiera.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─preguntó Akane.

─Son las cuatro de la mañana, local. Le llamaba a avisarle que un hombre llamado Ranma Saotome está aquí abajo, pidiendo a gritos por usted. Dice ser su esposo.

A la pobre Akane, casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos ¿sería posible de que estuviera ocurriendo?

Se puso el calzado, se enjuagó la cara y salió corriendo. Como el ascensor no bajaba, optó por correr por las escaleras.

Cuando bajó en la recepción, finalmente lo vio. Era Ranma.

Estaba con la ropa hecha jirones, sucia y él mismo no tenía buen aspecto, como si hubiera peleado con un gato o peor.

─Ranma…

─Akane...

Pero cuando iba a acercarse, notó que Ranma no estaba solo, un hombre con ropa de policía y rostro de cansancio lo acompañaba, mirando la escena a pocos metros. También estaba el joven de la recepción quien la había llamado un poco antes mirando a todos con rostro de no entender porque tenía a dos orientales de esta forma, en la recepción que atendía.

El primer impulso de Akane fue la de arrojarse a los brazos de ese bribón. Palparlo, sentirlo real luego de tanto tiempo de separación.

Pero le ganó el autocontrol y la ira le ganó.

─ ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, estuve esperando por horas por ti ─gritó, aunque guardándose las lágrimas emocionadas y de cierto reproche para sí misma. Ranma siempre venia, había sido mala en pensar que ésta sería una excepción.

Ranma también se había emocionado al verla, luego de haberla buscado en el aeropuerto como loco, buscado su pista con gente del aeropuerto que lo ayudó con datos. Era difícil olvidar a una japonesa perdida en un aeropuerto como ese.

Ranma había sido detenido por la policía, en medio de sus frenéticos shows de salto. Los dardos que le arrojaron para hacerlo quedar tuvieron un efecto mínimo de treinta minutos, pero el convencer a la policía le había llevado más tiempo. De hecho, el oficial que lo detuvo no tenía interés de liberarlo, pero en medio de todo el embrollo en la estación, otros agentes reconocieron a Ranma de la televisión. Para ellos, era el oriental de patadas extravagantes de aquel programa de lucha libre, que

siempre era capaz de derrotar a adversarios gigantes y musculosos.

Ranma no hablaba ni una palabra en inglés, pero el lenguaje de los fans era universal, así que encontrarse con estas personas, supuso un alivio para Ranma. Pudo darles a entender que tenía a su mujer perdida y sola en el aeropuerto principal. Su vuelo había llegado hace horas.

Si no iba a por ella, Akane lo mataría y luego lo mandaría a volar. Si iba tarde por ella, como ya estaba pasando, Akane también lo mataría, pero al menos podía reparar las cosas explicando.

Cuando al fin pudo convencerlos, lo llevaron bajo custodia al aeropuerto a forma de favor. No encontraron a la joven, pero sí pudo hallar una pista de eso y eso los condujo durante la madrugada al hotel donde la muchacha se estaba hospedando.

Fueron unos segundos casi eternos en la que se quedaron mirando luego de pronunciar sus nombres y de que Akane le reclamara.

Akane se sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí, y quiso volver a insistir, pero la voz de uno de los policías la detuvo.

─Lo siento, señora. Solo hemos venido aquí como un favor a su esposo, pero él todavía tiene que cumplir las 12 horas de arresto ─le habló el policía, amable, con un inglés lento para que ella entendiera.

─Lo siento, Akane…─alcanzó a decirle Ranma, antes de que volvieran a ponerles las esposas y llevarlo al auto.

─! ¡Esperen! ─gritó Akane, sorprendida e incrédula por lo que había visto. ¡Ranma había estado detenido por alguna razón todo este tiempo! ─. Quiero que me expliquen porque mi esposo está preso ─preguntó con un calculado inglés.

─Perturbación de la paz pública. Mañana venga por él a la estación, de hecho, no debimos haberlo traído, pero lo hicimos ─contestó el policía antes de irse con su detenido y su otro compañero.

Ranma y Akane solo se limitaron a mirarse a través del vidrio, mientras el auto se alejaba. No habían podido casi, cruzar palabra.

Se suponía que esa noche iba a ser especial. Iban a volver a verse en mucho tiempo, pero eso no ocurrió.

Akane lagrimeó ante esa perspectiva. Pero cierto alivio también la llenó.

Ranma no la había abandonado. No había venido, porque no habia podido. Él no podría dejarla y ella tampoco deseaba que algo así ocurriese.

La joven se secó las lágrimas escurridizas para murmurar para sí con una sonrisa melancólica y feliz a la vez.

─Mañana sí que volveremos a estar juntos, Ranma….y te daré una paliza por esto.

CONTINUARA.

CAPITULO FINAL EL SIGUIENTE.

HOLA AMIGOS.

A todos los que siguen leyendo esto y apoyándome, pese a haberme perdido de wattpad y fanfiction por más de un año.

He vuelto con nuevas historias y con deseos de acabar esta.

Perdon por no haber respondido sus mensajes ni contestar sus comentarios pero los he leído todos.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes.

Los amo, y en un par de días más, el final de esta historia.


End file.
